Loves Tricky Journey
by KimiNatsuki
Summary: Kagome is changed into a demon at Narakus hands, but it isn't Inuyasha who comes to her rescue. Read to find out what happens. My first story
1. Caught In A Spiders Web

Update: January 16, 2012: I have decided to go back and add more details within my chapters so you may want to give them each a re-read.

So, I don't own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters~ it would be awesome if I did though~ Anyway, this is the first Fanfiction I have ever written, so any type of constructive criticism or ideas are always welcome, I wish to know how I can improve =3

I also cannot decide if this should just be a pure Kag/Yoko fanfic or if I should throw in Hiei, or Kuronue, or Yusuke…Kurama is going to be a given, for later chapters. I have read a few where they are all thrown in there, and I do not want to feel like it is a….weird orgy or something…how awkward.

Caught In A Spiders Web

It was inconceivable, unbelievable, implausible, and downright impossible. How...just how she was standing there, blood on her claws, yes, _claws_, was beyond preposterous to Kagome. Never mind the fact that the well was decimated behind her.

What was truly and honestly outlandish was the fact that Kagome, the small and harebrained _human_ girl from the future, now stood before her group as a full demon. Yes, _demon._It was almost too much for her mind to fathom. Scratch that...it _was_too much for her to fathom.

One minute she and the rest of her group were in the fighting with Naraku and the next she is standing there with one tiny shard of the Shikon-No-Tama in her hand and a broken well behind her.

Sango was the first to make it to Kagome. She took in Kagomes awed, yet somewhat confused, expression. Honestly, Sango herself would be confused if she had not witnessed it with her own eyes.

She would have even attacked the demoness before her for fear that the blood on her hands were that of the once Miko Kagome. Behind her Sango caught the sounds of Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha dispatching the rest of the creatures born from Naraku.

"Ka-Kagome? Is that really you...I mean...how...?" Sango started, not sure how to approach the subject. It is not every day that this sort of thing happens, at least, not without the help of a certain jewel.

"I...I'm not sure, Sango." Kagome said, her voice wavering a bit. 'Not sure' is a bit of an understatement really. She could not seem to remember the past few months of her life, that including the two other demons staring intently at her.

*_5 MONTHS AGO_*

"It's over Naraku!" Kagome shouted as she notched another arrow onto her bow. Said arrow started to glow a soft pink as she pulled it back, ready to fire. Naraku glared at her, red eyes peering deep within her soul, as if searching for something.

"Tsk, tsk, Kagome. One should not be hasty, especially since it concerns your death." Naraku chuckled as he launched a tentacle her way. Inuyasha, however, saw the attack coming and before it had time to hit the tiny miko he jumped in front. Grimacing as he took one of Narakus nasty tentacles through his shoulder.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted as she rushed to her Hanyou friends' side.

"Naraku…" Kagome ground out through gritted teeth. "You will pay for that!"

Before she even had time to load another arrow, a silver blur rushed in front of her, slicing another oncoming tentacle and impaling its sword within Narakus gut.

_'Who...is it Inuyasha?'_Kagome thought as she looked on. Giving the figure a once over she realized it was not Inuyasha, but his older half-brother Sesshomaru. _'This has got to be at least the third time he as saved my life...inadvertently or not.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Onna, it is in your best interest to distance yourself from this Sesshomaru. A battlefield is no place for a little girl." Sesshomaru said scowling, inwardly laughing at her anger. Although he would not admit it to anyone else, he had grown quite fond of the little woman-child standing behind him. Not as one would see a lover or mate, but as one would see a sister.

He had to admit also that she proved quite entertaining over the years. Yes, at first, he was beyond annoyed and aggravated by her very presence, but once Rin grew attached to the young woman-child, it was not long before he did as well. She would often visit Rin with her with sweets and books.

_'It's no wonder I've grown attached. She seems to have that effect on the male species, just look at the Ookami, Monk, and Hanyou. Although the Monk sees her as he would a sister as well. The Ookami and Hanyou prove my point enough, constantly in a battle over her affections. What another annoyance, it is a wonder she still has__most__her sanity.'_Sesshomaru thought with an inward grin.

"Why you arrogant little…!" Kagome fumed at the Daiyokai. 'The nerve of that pompous, ungrateful, egotistical jerk…! I'll show him!' Kagome thought as she drew another arrow, as she went to take aim for Naraku.

"Nani, where did he go?" Kagome question when she looked down her arrow at an empty space where Naraku once stood. "He was just there!" Kagome said.

Before she could even look Sesshomarus direction, a pair of tentacles wrapped themselves around Kagome's slim waist. She let out an 'Eep' of surprise when she felt herself being pulled back against a firm chest. _'GRO-OSS!'_Kagome thought _'Like I want to be this close to that freak!'_ Kagome thought when she saw that it was the chest of Naraku she was up against.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Kagome heard Inuyasha shout. She looked over to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru fighting off the countless demons Naraku sent their way. That was the last thing she saw before Naraku pinched a nerve on her neck, causing her to black out.

"No, I don't believe I will, Half-breed. I believe I will have a bit of fun with her before I turn her against you and your companions." Naraku said with a dark chuckle. "How will you react when you're once companion comes to seek your lives? Will you kill the woman you have traveled with for 4 years? Or will you not put up a fight and allow her to kill you instead?" Once again, Naraku let out a dark chuckle as his poisonous miasma filled the clearing.

"You BASTARD!" Inuyasha shouted, "Come back here with Kagome!" Inuyasha gave chase, followed shortly by Sango and Miroku, then lastly Sesshomaru. They each were running at a ridiculous pace, but they still managed to lose sight of Naraku.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed lodging Tessaiga into the ground. "How dare him! How dare he take Kagome and then run like a coward!" He said while gripping the hilt of Tessaiga until his knuckles whitened.

"Do not worry, half-breed," Sesshomaru said, sheathing Tokijin. "I shall rescue the onna soon enough then put an end to that foul excuse for life."

"You…? Why the hell should you care Sesshomaru, she's nothing but a weak human!" Inuyasha shouted at the retreating form of his brother.

Sesshomaru stopped and glanced back at the half-breed, slowly tuning to face him. "My dear _brother,_it is because the onna is one who is worth protecting. I also find that I need the onna for something rather important. You should figure that out before you undead bitch turns against you because, as definite as the moon is round, she will." With that, Sesshomaru left the clearing to follow what trace of Naraku or Kagome he could find.

"Sesshomaru-sama is right, Inuyasha. Kagome-sama seems to be the one Naraku is most afraid of." Miroku said sadly. "She has interfered more times than Naraku wishes, and her life is in grave danger. We must not waste time arguing with Sesshomaru-sama about this. We should follow."

"Keh, whatever, Kagome seems to be more trouble than she's worth at this point." Inuyasha said with a sigh. "But we need her to see the shards...so I guess we will have to rescue her."

"Is the shards all you can think of Inuyasha!" Sango shouted at the Hanyou. "Kagome is with NARAKU! We must save her! Her life is more important than the jewel shards!"

"Keh" Inuyasha said again, lightly grimacing as he clutched the shoulder where Naraku had impaled him earlier. "Kikyo wouldn't have gotten captured in the first place. We should just have her help in the hunt for the shards and leave Kagome to her own means of escape. Let her earn her stay in this group." Inuyasha said as he went the opposite direction Sesshomaru went.

Miroku and Sango looked dumfounded. Inuyasha did not just say that...no, they must have heard him wrong. They glanced at each other then back to the Hanyou, hoping he would turn around and yell at them for wasting time while Kagome was in the clutches of Naraku. Alas, that was not meant to be as Inuyasha just kept walking. Miroku and Sango did not know what to do, the heart of their little group was being kidnapped from their most hated enemy, and the brawn of their group was just going to let Naraku _TAKE_her.

With a glance back to where the Daiyokai had left Miroku and Sango followed behind the Hanyou as he lead them back to the village of Kaede, hoping that once there the Hanyou would see the error of his was and rush of to her rescue.

Sesshomaru scoffed at the words of the half-breed. Did he really believe that some undead woman was better than the woman-child he already held within his grasp? Was he so foolish to believe her to be superior?

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed, of course he did. This was Inuyasha; he would not know a good thing if it was presented to him on a golden plate with a scroll saying it was the genuine thing. _'The Miko will be most disturbed to hear this news.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he picked up the faint trail of her scent.

_*NARAKUS CASTLE*_

Kagome slowly woke in a darkened room, and tried to adjust to the lack of light. She moved to sit up but realized that her hands are chained to the wall behind her. She tugged at them a few times before giving up. Sighing she looks over to what she assumes is the door as she hears footsteps approaching.

She hears a gently knocking at the door, and when she does not say 'come in' right away, the person on the other side of the door lets themselves in. Kagome is shocked to see Kohaku enter the room.

"Master Naraku wishes to see you, Kagome-sama." Kohaku says in his monotone voice as he moves to unlock her chains. "Running will be useless, Kagome-sama, so please do not try." Once he got the cuffs unlocked, he moved for Kagome to follow behind him. When she did not make to move, Kohaku reached out and grasped her wrist, dragging her behind him.

"Kohaku, why are you doing this?" Kagome questioned, hoping to reach him somehow, but it was not meant to be, for Kohaku simply stared at her with his dull eyes and replied once more "Master Naraku wishes to see you, Kagome-sama."

With a dejected sigh, Kagome followed along behind him, taking note of which direction she was headed, and which hallways they went down. After the fourth turn down a hallway the approached a shoji screen door, with what appeared to be a landscape of Mt. Fuji depicted on the front. Kohaku knelt down and knocked twice upon the screen. From behind it, she heard the sickening voice of Naraku allow them entrance.

"Why if it isn't the lovely Kagome-sama, gracing me with her presence." Naraku remarked, patting for her to take a seat next to him. When she did not make to move, he growled lightly before continuing.

"I have decided that you are to be my...test subject...of sorts." Naraku said as he watched her reaction. Kagome's eyes widened and she let out a squeak before he pressed on. "You see, Kagome dear, I have stumbled upon a way to turn anyone with even a trace of demonic blood into a full demon, without the use of the jewel shards." Naraku watched again as Kagome's eyes widened further, getting his sick enjoyment from this type of torture.

"Now my dearest Kagome, I wouldn't let anything too horrible befall you, after all, I want you by my side to search for the jewel shards after all." Naraku gave a sinister chuckle.

"No way in HELL would I ever help you NARAKU!" Kagome shouted at the vile creature. She would rather be dead than help him with his 'tests'.

"I am in no way giving you a choice, dearest Kagome. You will do this, and you will do so with as little problems as possible. Wouldn't want little Shippo, or even Rin, to be harmed now would we?" Naraku asked while showing the mirror Kanna usually holds to Kagome. Within the mirror, Kagome saw the hut Kaede stays in, but that was not the part she should be concerned about. What she should be concerned about was that there was a demon lurking around the shadows near the hut.

Kagome began to crack, not wishing harm to befall the innocent children. "How do you even know this will work Naraku, I have no demon blood in me what-so-ever."

Naraku chuckled sinisterly again. "My dearest Kagome, I will inject the blood within you." Naraku laughed harder when he saw Kagome's face go from just pale, to a light green. "Don't fret, dearest Kagome. I can almost promise nothing too terrible will happen to you."

Kagome felt her knees go weak. _'Why is this happening to me? Have not the Kami punished me enough.'_ Kagome thought to herself. This was just her luck too, to be turned into a demon by the craziest half-breed in all of Japan. Her face fell at the thought of being a demon. Sure, it had its benefits, but she did not know what kind of demon Naraku had in mind, and that alone scared her more than anything did. For all she knew he would turn her into some kind of toad demon, of Kami forbid a slug...eeww.

"Now," Naraku started "should I pressure you more, or are you willing to cooperate in this." he finished with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"I-I'll d-do it, Naraku." Kagome hesitantly stuttered. She could not bear the thought of anything happening to either Shippo or Rin; they were like children to Kagome.

"Very well, come this way and we will get started." Naraku said as he stood to lead Kagome out another door in the room and down a different corridor. _'This place has more twists and turns than a slinky'_Kagome thought to herself as he led her down yet another corridor. They came upon a plain shoji screen and entered to see just a plain futon in the middle of the room. Candles were on either side of the futon and there were a few bowls and herbs around the foot of the futon.

"Lay on the futon, dearest Kagome." Naraku said with a snicker.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Kagome shot through gritted teeth as she walked towards the futon. Taking a deep breath, she knelt in a sitting position before turning to lie down as she was told.

_'I can't believe I'm listening to this creep, but what other choice do I have, Shippo, and even little Rin, could be in serious trouble if I refuse.'_Kagome thought to herself.

Naraku reached for the vial of blood next to one of the candles and laid it next to him. He then reached for the dagger and what appeared to be a needle. With each item laid out next to him he sent a servant to bring a fresh change of clothes and bathing supplies for when he was finished.

"Now, _dearest_Kagome, this...this will hurt." Naraku said not even trying to hide the sick amusement he was feeling. Uncorking the vial and laying it next to him, he then took the dagger and made a cut across the back of Kagomes right hand.

Inwardly Kagome screamed, but she would be damned if she let Naraku know she was in such pain. The sick bastard would enjoy it too much. When the dagger was put down, she watched as Naraku poured the vial of blood into the needle, and to Kagome's amazement, the needle sucked up the entire vial of blood. Naraku rose Kagome's hand to eye level as the placed the needle above where he made the cut and, ever so slowly, the blood started to drip out into Kagomes wound.

_'Well, this didn't hurt as much as I thou-"_Kagome let out a terrible scream as she felt her body start to heat up as her holy blood fought to purify the demon blood entering her body. She tossed and turned on the futon in pain, letting out strangled cries every now and then.

Naraku watched on as she thrashed about on the futon. A sinister smirk still plastered on his face. He watched in glee as her body rose off the futon and was soon enveloped in crimson light.


	2. Crimson Marionette

Update: January 16, 2012: Seems I'm going to edit every chapter ;p lol actually, this is now going to be a combination of Ch. 2 and Ch. 3 soo yeah, I felt chapter 2 was too short and as I was trying to edit it, I thought. 'Duh Kimi, why not combine them' so anyway, that's why this chapter is so long, I also edited it and moved things around a bit. I also felt that she had accepted the whole 'Surprise I'm adopting you' thing way to easily.

Again I do not own anything~ Sorry about the umm…battle, If you can even call it that~ I kinda suck at that part~ Any who….thanks for the reviews~! They were very encouraging~!

Now….Chapter 2~

_~Crimson Marionette~_

Sesshomaru let out a growl for the tenth time that evening. He searched everywhere for the futuristic Miko but alas, no trace had been found. He was about to give up on the clearing he was in when a soft sound caught his attention. Straining his ears towards the sound he felt a growl tear at his lips. That was Kagome's voice, and she sounded pained and helpless. He strained to hear what they were talking about, but it did no good, the sound was far too muffled.

_'Wait_Sesshomaru thought _'If her scent just disappears, and I can hear her voice, yet it's muffled, Kagome must be hidden behind some kind of barrier.'_

Looking around the clearing he found where the barrier seemed to be, but to be sure he reached out. When he met resistance, he knew that's where the barrier would be. Taking a few paces back he withdrew Tokijin and steadied himself for the upcoming assault on the barrier. Sesshomarus nose twitched, and then he let out a sub-sonic growl.

_'Blood! The young onna's blood! Naraku will die for his trespasses! This I promise as Lord of the West!'_ Sesshomaru said to himself.

Molten gold slowly gave way to scarlet and teal as his smooth amethyst markings gave way to jagged stripes upon his cheeks. Growling, he tried to keep his body from transforming against his will, but the woman-child's blood seemed to have snapped something within him. Grip tightening upon Tokijin he dashed towards the barrier and brought his sword down upon the side. A small crack was visible, taking that as a good sign Sesshomaru once again took a few paces back and lifted Tokijin for another attack when he paused.

Sesshomaru stared as the crack gradually became bigger and bigger until a small crack fell off and he could tell why. Large amounts of youki and spiritual power were fighting within the barrier. Sesshomaru was surprised that they were fighting over control within the girls' tiny little body. Suddenly they youki overwhelmed the spiritual power and burst causing the barrier to shatter. Before even the tiniest piece of the barrier hit the ground, Sesshomaru was speeding through the newly reveled castle.

Sitting seiza next to Kagomes floating body Naraku began to chant in a cryptic tongue. Slowly the crimson light faded into a light pink and Naraku worried for a moment that the spell didn't work, but when he saw the crimson fighting to overtake the soft pink he knew that it was just taking some time to overtake the holy powers held within the woman. Hoping to help the process along, he pulled a tainted shard out of his carrying pouch and placed it within the open wound still upon Kagomes hand. A great burst of holy power shot out of where he placed the shard and the wound closed. Naraku furrowed his brow at this.

'_This is not going as I had expected.' _He thought to himself.

Suddenly Naraku felt a burst of holy energy, then an immense barrage of youki, the force of which was enough to knock Naraku onto his bum. The crimson light overtook Kagome and seemed to pulse every few seconds and after a few moments the pulsing had stopped as well as the crimson glowing. A crash was heard from behind Naraku as Sesshomaru burst through the wall with Tokijin held tight in his grasp. He looked on in horror at what was happening to the little Miko. Growling he turned and made to slash at Naraku but before he could make contact with Narakus soft flesh, he threw a tentacle and deflected the sword.

Sesshomaru didn't get to attempt to land another strike before Naraku let lose his miasma and fled, not even bothering to take Kagome with him. The experiment seemed to be a failure, and with the tainted jewel shard within Kagome, well, he could always retrieve that later. With dawn swiftly approaching, Naraku used the darkness to conceal himself until he could find another unsuspecting lord to kill and take over.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and stepped briskly over to Kagomes body. _'How did Naraku manage to do this to her…how did he change her so drastically. It just doesn't seem possible. I thought that he needed the complete Shikon-No-Tama to become a full demon.'_Sesshomaru continued to think as he picked up the unconscious girl as she slowly started to transform within his arms. He watched as what were once blunt, human fingernails, gradually turned into sharp, deadly claws. Running towards the clearing he left Rin and Jaken in he continued to stare at the girl as her hair still continued to grow. It even looked like it was losing the color it once had.

Kagome, who had lost consciousness sometime towards the beginning of the 'experiment', began to wake. Sesshomaru glanced down as he noticed her subtle movement and slight squeak of pain. Looking down upon the woman-child he noticed that her eyes were changing. As she hesitantly opened her eyes he noticed that the once grey/blue was being changed into what appeared to be silver. Sesshomaru also noticed little fangs when she opened her mouth to let out another pained moan. Sesshomaru was at a loss for what he could do for the young woman who had once again fallen asleep.

He would bring her back to his camp, of course. There was no way he was letting either half-breed have the small woman, granted she had grown almost a foot, now standing at 5'10 and she stood just below his chin, Sesshomaru himself being a stunning 6'5.

He was going to train her, and that was that. With his mind made up he strode into the camp where Jaken was just putting Rin down to bed next to Ah-Un so she stayed warm. Laying his Mokomoko down next to Rin and Ah-Un he laid Kagome upon the Mokomoko. She appeared to be sweating now; the worst was far from over, her spiritual powers still seemed to be fighting with the demonic blood still pumping throughout her body.

Sesshomaru sighed as he grabbed a spare kimono of Rins and ripped a piece off the hem to use to blot the mikos forehead. Just as he had thought earlier, her hair was indeed changing. Black faded away to leave a silky pure white hair and atop her head started to grow two powder white kitsune ears. Once more Sesshomaru sighed as another pained whimper spilled past her lips. He would take great pleasure in ripping Naraku apart bit by bit. This young woman will be of use to him in the future and he would not be having that vile Hanyou threatening her existence. Of course, the girl didn't know that, well, not yet anyway. He would tell her eventually.

Further to the North-East, Naraku had come upon a most fortuitous opportunity. He did not have to destroy the Lords guards and vassals this time, someone had beaten him to it, and it seemed they were still there. If he were lucky he could convince them to do a few _favors_for him. Strolling up to the castles main door he was greeted by the sight of a silver kitsune and what appeared to be a bat demon. Yes, fate had smiled upon him today.

Miles away, in a small village, Sango was out with Miroku in the clearing in Inuyasha's Forest, next to Kagome's well. Sango needed to vent her anger. She couldn't see why Inuyasha was refusing to go rescue Kagome, to Sango, Kagome was _FAR_ more important to the group than Kikyo. Kagome was the heart; she was what held them all together through all the hard times. She is the driving force behind the group, and she didn't want to just sit around and wait for news of her dear sisters' fate. Making up her mind she motioned for Miroku, who had been meditating, to come closer. He was only happy to oblige his darling Sango. After all, why wouldn't he want to be close to those soft, luscious, curves her kimono hides, but the slayer outfit only enhances?

Ever so quietly Miroku made his way over to Sango and leaned his head next to hers. "Why my darling Sango, what-ever can I help you with?" Miroku asked, his hand silently twitching.

"I can't stand it here Miroku," Sango whispered into his ear "Inuyasha had done nothing but 'sneak' off with the Kikyo, I don't think he's even asked her about joining. I just have to do something!"

Miroku nodded his head knowingly. He was hoping Sango would feel this way. "Well my darling Sango, then we shall go and seek out Sesshomaru-sama. Hopefully by now he has either found a very reliable lead, or has her with him." He said while his hand slowly made to grab her bottom.

"You're right, Miroku! Let's go track down Lord Sesshomaru, and rescue Kagome!" Sango said. "Oh, also, if you even think about it, monk, I will be ensuring that you will never have the proper equipment to procreate." She said as Miroku was about to grab the supple flesh of the slayers bottom.

"I-I wouldn't dream of it darling Sango!" Miroku stuttered, holding his hands up in surrender. He loved her, but he knew she could be quite scary when angered. With that fiasco behind them, they walked together into Kaedes village to retrieve Shippo and Kirara, and then they set out for the west. Hopefully Sesshomaru would be in the direction of his lands.

Off deep in the trees Inuyasha held Kikyo tight within his embrace, not wishing her to leave. "Please, Kikyo, you have to help us. Kagome is nothing compared to you. You are stronger, more intelligent; you wouldn't fall into any traps of Narakus. We wouldn't have to save you all the time. Plus, you can see the shards as well. We could get rid of Naraku much quicker if you were with us instead of Kagome."

Kikyo looked into the eyes of her once love. _'This is going exactly how Naraku said it would. He must have already infected the Hanyou during that last battle, so that means anything I say he will do.'_Kikyo thought to herself.

"Get on your knees and ask that of me Inuyasha." Kikyo said in her normal, cold monotone voice.

"Anything you wish, Kikyo, Please, help us find the shards and finally kill Naraku!" Inuyasha once again pleaded to his love.

"Better. Of course I will help you my love, but we must get my reincarnation before Naraku does anything too serious to her, she holds most the shards of the Shikon-No-Tama. That will help greatly in the battle. Once she is returned here, you must send that foolish girl home. She doesn't belong in this time any longer." Kikyo said as she turned to leave the clearing.

'_Yes, this plan of Narakus is going well. The fool will do anything I say now, like he didn't do it before. Only where that girl was concerned was there difficulty in persuading the Hanyou to do what I wished. Now that is a thing of the past, the foolish girl will not get in my way.'_

Sesshomaru sat seiza, still wiping Kagomes forehead free of sweat. It had been almost 2 days since he rescued Kagome from Naraku and she still had not recovered as much as he had hopped. Every now and then, something new would pop up on Kagome's face. First, it was just a small pink star in the corner of her left eye, but as the hours ticked away, another star formed in the corner of her right eye, then a smaller one next to that, gradually getting smaller until four stars were under her right eye. Sesshomaru was stunned to say the least, but not as stunned as he was with what appeared next. Upon the middle of her forehead appeared a faded pink circle.

Sesshomaru looked taken aback, only demons of royal blood had markings upon their forehead.

_'Not that it matters much; it is only going to help me along in the upcoming announcement.'_

Yes, Sesshomaru was about to give the little onna a small shock. For the human-hating Daiyokai had decided to adopt the small woman. The other cardinal lords had questioned him on his reasoning for not having a mate and heir, for they would not accept the small human that seemed to tag along with him as an heir. Not that he wanted Rin as an heir, he was perfectly fine with her as she was, and he did not want that type of weight thrust upon her at such a young age. Besides, once she was old enough he was going to let her find a nice human village to settle down in; possibly find her own mate and have offspring. He saw no need in her learning how to run the western lands.

This onna on the other hand, she seemed to be more than capable of the task, and if it ever came to her having to actually take over he was confident in her ability. She would make a fine ruler of the lands; he would just have to work on her combat skills.

Another moan of discomfort from the woman on his Mokomoko set his nerves on edge. He was still troubled over the fact that it has been two days, and the woman still had yet to awake. Sesshomaru was to the point where he was going to kick Jaken awake and tell him to watch over the camp while he went to hunt unsuspecting victims, when the tale, tale signs of the woman waking up stopped him from doing so.

"Urgh…." Kagome muttered. She felt as though she had just run a marathon…twice. Her legs felt like lead and she could hardly move to sit up. As she looked around the camp the first thing she noticed was Sesshomarus molten stare directly upon her, the next thing was the fact that she could actually _see_ Sesshomarus eyes at all through the darkened clearing.

"So, you've awoken." Sesshomaru said to the bewildered woman.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked, not sure if what she was seeing was real. The last thing she remembered was being told to lay on a futon in Narakus castle. She could not piece together how she was with Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha. Not to mention that she was lying upon his boa thing that is usually draped around his shoulder.

"Expecting someone else, onna?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well…I wasn't expecting you to be the one to come to my rescue. You did rescue me…right. Or is this another attempt to gain Tessaiga from Inuyasha in exchange for my return?" Kagome asked almost quietly.

"I will not take away the half-breeds crutch." Sesshomaru stated monotonously.

"I see." Kagome said, mostly to herself. "If that is the case, Sesshomaru-sama, why did you rescue me?"

Sesshomaru seemed to think for a moment. He did not know whether to tell her about Inuyashas words four days before or not, but figured honesty was the best policy in this situation.

"The Hanyou left you to find your own means of escape. He sought to enlist the aid of the undead one in the search for the jewel shards. He believed her to be more…capable than you." Sesshomaru said while looking down and at a particular ant that caught his attention.

Kagome sat in silence with her hands folded in her lap for what seemed like ages. Glancing down at her hands she let out an ear-piercing scream at the sight that greeted her, she had _CLAWS!_

'That's right,' Kagome thought dejectedly 'Naraku turned me into a demon.'

Sesshomaru, startled by the scream, turned sharp eyes upon her.

"So, you finally remember what the vile half-breed did to you, onna." Sesshomaru stated, not surprised in the bit that she forgot. Who would want to remember the pain she seemed to go through during the transformation.

"I wish I hadn't remembered." Kagome stated sadly. _'Why did he have to choose me for his little experiment? Couldn't he have just chosen some random human from the village he was in…why did it have to be me?'_

"There is nothing we can do about it now onna, so you shouldn't think too much on it." Sesshomaru said, noting the distant look on her face he continued. "This Sesshomaru will be training you in your abilities for now, until this Sesshomaru can find a suitable tutor for your abilities. This Sesshomaru lacks the proper knowledge of the Kitsune species' and their abilities."

At that, Kagomes head quickly snapped up to meet Sesshomarus eyes. "K-Kitsune?" Kagome asked bewildered. Surely Naraku would not want to change her into a demon that could actually fight back if the time came. He was too cunning for that; he must be mistaken, or joking. She had to be some type of Toad Demon, like Jaken, or even a type of bug. Naraku was not that stupid.

"Was this Sesshomaru not clear in his speech? I clearly said Kitsune." Sesshomaru said in an amused tone.

"Did…did you just attempt humor?" Kagome asked. _'Okay, this is so not happening. I am still in Narakus clutches, that has to be it. Sesshomaru does not_ _joke;__he also does not save lowly humans, with the exception of Rin of course. Yep, I passed out from the pain and this is just some hallucination, some weird, messed up, hallucination.'_

"Contrary to what you may believe, this Sesshomaru is not always so serious. However, you should count yourself lucky that this Sesshomaru finds you worthy of his humor. This Sesshomaru only graces those he respects with such…gestures." Sesshomaru said with a pleased glint in his eyes.

"Oookkaaayyy," Kagome said, "This definitely proves it, and I'm hallucinating. That is the only logical explanation. Sesshomaru does not crack wise, Naraku does not do something stupid to possibly mess up his plans for total world domination, and Inuyasha would not just leave me to find my own means of escape. I am still in his castle, undergoing that horrible spell, and having a mild freak-out in the process. Yep, totally it." She finished, completely serious.

"This Sesshomaru knows not what a 'freak-out' is, but it is not a hallucination. You have been asleep for almost two days, undergoing the changes the spell intended for you. This was quite remarkable for this Sesshomaru to watch."

"Glad you could find amusement in my suffering, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome muttered.

"Do not mistake onna, that was not amusing in the least. I was on the verge of exterminating creatures foolish enough to encroach on this Sesshomarus territory." Sesshomaru stated seriously.

Kagome could do nothing but look on. She could not help but feel that this was some weird, alternate reality. Where Sesshomaru could feel compassion and love for beings other than him. Where Inuyasha just left her for dead and did not care. It was just too much. Then she remembered what Sesshomaru just said.

"Changes…? What kind of changes?" Kagome let out in a squeak. Surely they were not tremendous changes. Maybe a few more inches taller, longer hair, the claws and fangs, but nothing too drastic….right?

Sesshomaru almost lead a chuckle out at the onna's facial expression. She looked positively bewildered at her predicament. Slowly he rose and walked over to Ah-Uhn's saddlebag and withdrew a mirror for the girl. Handing it to her, he watched as she struggled to sit up and look into the mirror.

The color left Kagome's face as she looked upon the mirror in shock. Her hair was no longer black, but what she could only call snow white, much longer, than and still just as wavy as before. It was almost as long as Sesshomarus hair. No longer had she the small round human ears, but two pointy, pure white ears atop her head. _'Okay, I could actually learn to like those, they are positively adorable.'_

Continuing her perusal of her face, she noticed the stars and soft pink circle that she now sported on her face. Her mouth opened in a gasp and she noticed two pointy canines slightly pointing out of her mouth. Then she noticed her eyes, stunning silver in contrast to her dark lashes and blue stars. They seemed to stand out more than her grey/blue eyes, not native to those of the people in Japan.

"Oh…oh my…" Kagome whispered. Such changes! These were not simple, they were drastic changes. Suddenly, curiosity hit her and she looked over to Sesshomaru.

"Would you mind helping me stand, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked timidly.

Reaching his hand down to hers, he gently lifted her to her feet. She could not help but feel her legs begin to buckle from their non-use, and Sesshomaru moved a hand to her back to help steady her.

"I'm….I'm almost as tall as you, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said amazed. She felt something brush against the back of her leg and turned in surprise to try to catch what was causing the tickling sensation. When she grabbed ahold, she could not help but let out a squeak of surprise. It was a tail…her tail, also a snowy white like her hair. Then she noticed something else that sent heat to her cheeks. Her skirt was _much shorter_ than it had been before. What was once at a respectable length of mid-thigh barely covered her panties.

An embarrassed squeak passed her lips as she hands quickly went down in an attempt to pull her skirt down further.

This time, Sesshomaru did let an amused chuckle pass her lips.

"It is a good sign that you still retain some of your modesty. This Sesshomaru had feared that you wouldn't care that your indecent clothing had become even more…daring…than they had been before." Sesshomaru said with a laugh.

"Well sorry if my cloths offend you _Sesshomaru-sama._" Kagome said with a huff.

"It is of no consequence. This Sesshomaru will procure suitable clothing for you in the village near my home. It would not do well to have you entering this Sesshomarus household in such provocative clothing. Why, the rumor mill would run rampant." Sesshomaru said in dry humor.

Kagome looked at him as a fish out of water, that was twice Sesshomaru cracked some sort of joke. Then she glared at him.

"Are you insinuating that I am a woman of ill repute?" Kagome said in mock anger.

"To be considered a woman of ill repute, you would have to, in fact, be a woman." Sesshomaru said with a deadpan expression.

Kagome glared at him, then opened her mouth to make a remark, but quickly closed it again, her lips drawn in a thin line.

"I will have you know, that in my time…err I mean village, I am considered a woman." She snapped at Sesshomaru.

"It will do you no good to lie to this Sesshomaru, he is already aware that you are from a different time. This Sesshomaru is just not aware what point in time you are from." Sesshomaru said to the bewildered girl.

"Oh," Was the only thing Kagome could bring herself to say.

"You should try to gain a few more hours of sleep, we were going to leave at first light, whether or not you had awoken or not." Sesshomaru said.

"Honestly, Sesshomaru-sama, I just feel like bathing right now. Is there a lake or stream nearby that I could wash up in?" She asked pleadingly.

Sesshomaru glanced at the woman and then spoke. "This will be the perfect opportunity for you to test out some of your abilities. Just close your eyes and try to find the scent of what you think is water."

Kagome did what she was asked and let her senses take over. After taking a small whiff of the air, she noticed something similar to that of a lit match or the smell after an old fashion gun had gone off.

"I smell something similar to a lit match, or gun smoke, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru stopped and lifted his nose in the air. "That is because there is a hot spring off towards the east."

Glee lit up Kagome's face as she stood to walk. Sesshomaru let out a small cough and informed her that east was, in fact, the other direction. Face aflame, Kagome said thanks and headed to bathe in the springs. Sesshomaru stopped her once more by reaching into the saddlebag, pulling out a spare set of his own clothing.

"This one knows they might be rather large on your small frame, but you will find that they cover you better than your current attire."

Kagome smiled and accepted his clothing, once again heading towards the hot spring.

A little while later Sesshomaru scented the area again. He noticed his half-brothers foul scent traveling towards the same hot spring Kagome was occupying and growled. His undead bitch was with him. Making sure there was no other threat to his young ward he went off to the spring as well.

Sinking further into the warm water Kagome let her thoughts wander. How was her family going to react to this? How was her friends, and even Inuyasha, going to react? Would the well even let her pass? Kagome sighed as she finished washing herself clean, and with new hair and claws, it was rather difficult to avoid cutting herself or her hair. Snowy ears swiveled in the direction of muffled voices. Closing her eyes, she could not stop the gasp that passed her lips at what she heard.

"Are you sure Kagome is with my bastard brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course, I can sense the shard she has with her." Kikyo replied.

"What are we going to do once we reach her, Kikyo?"

"I wish for my soul to be whole once more Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"But, I thought you just wanted her to return to her time for good, wouldn't taking back your soul mean that she would have to die?" Inuyasha asked in a hushed whisper.

"Inuyasha, if you truly wish for us to be mates; it is what has to be done for me to live once more. You must kill her Inuyasha. Prove to me you really wish to be with me and not her." Kikyo said, gently stroking his cheek.

Kagome sprang from the hot spring and hurriedly put the clothing Sesshomaru gave her on, not noticing the moonlit shadows coming upon her. Tears in her eyes she ran in the direction she came from, bumping into Sesshomaru on the way. Looking down upon the woman, he could not help the surge of anger he felt from her tears. Of course, he had heard what the whelp had said to the undead one, and he felt his blood boil.

"Do not worry," Sesshomaru said soothingly to the young woman. "This Sesshomaru shall protect you from the deceitful whelp and the walking dead." Gently he pushed the woman behind him when they had emerged from the tree line.

"Oi, bastard! Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted at the Daiyokai, unsheathing Tessaiga.

"Why should this Sesshomaru inform you of the whereabouts of the young onna, when you yourself said you wished her to find her own means of escape?" Sesshomaru taunted.

"Yeah, well, that was then, now I want to know where you are hiding my shard detector. Her duty is with me, not you, so tell me where she is bastard!"

"It seems to this Sesshomaru that you have found a replacement for your shard detector in the undead bitch you always seem to have hanging around."

"Keh, that ain't none of your business, Sesshomaru! Just tell me where the bitch is and we will leave you to the whore you have hiding behind you." Inuyasha scoffed.

Sesshomaru could barely contain his rage at the half-breeds remark. Fighting for control of raging youki, Sesshomaru attempted to calm down. The half-breed was sorely trying his patience.

"You will not speak about the woman that way, _half-breed._" Sesshomaru seethed.

"What, hit a nerve? The bitch behind your back something more than a good fuck to you Sesshomaru? Who would have thought that the Ice Prick would care?" Inuyasha mocked. Before he even knew what hit him, Inuyasha was pinned to the tree behind him by Sesshomarus clawed hand around his neck. Eyes slowly bleeding red Sesshomaru gripped his neck tighter.

"You will not disrespect those above yourself, you vile half-breed. The woman is stronger than you or your undead _bitch._ Remember that the next time we meet, because this Sesshomaru will let her have at you then." Sesshomaru said as he slowly released the Hanyou.

Inuyasha grasped the spot where the pain of his claws remained. Struggling for breath, he glared at Sesshomaru and tried to stand, but promptly fell again when he heard Sesshomarus next sentence.

"Come, Kagome, we shall return to the camp site and this Sesshomaru will prepare you something to eat. You must be famished from your time with Naraku, and with the time you were asleep, you didn't eat."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, I'm very hungry." Kagome said softly as she turned to follow the stoic Daiyokai, silent tears streaming down her face. It was true; everything Sesshomaru said had been true. As much as Kagome wanted to believe that Inuyasha truly cared about her, the words he spoke aloud damned any hope Kagome had of being with him. Now, she would work hard, and prove to Sesshomaru that she was anything but weak. She would work hard and surpass Inuyasha in strength, she would prove herself, and hopefully, that will help her get over her heartbreak.

Meanwhile, off to the east.

"No need to be hostile. I just wish to make a proposition." Naraku said smoothly to the Kitsune in front of him.

"What sort of proposition?" The kitsune asked, golden eyes narrowing slightly. He glanced over to his partner and saw the same suspicious look upon his face.

"A certain Daiyokai has stolen someone from me, and I need her to finish my quest. I heard that you were a famous thief, who prides himself on stealing the most impossible things." Naraku said silkily.

"And how would kidnapping a girl prove difficult for myself, or my partner?" the kitsune asked unbelievingly.

"Why, you will be stealing it from _the_ Sesshomaru-sama." Naraku replied, watching the kitsune's eyes widen slightly before turning back to their normal expression.

Glancing over to his dark haired partner he asked, "What do you think Kuronue?"

"I don't know, Youko, it does sound difficult." Kuronue replied to his silver haired counterpart.

Slowly a smile formed on Youkos lips. "We'll do it, this will prove to be quite the challenge, and I do love a good challenge."

"As much as I enjoy a good challenge Youko, what are we getting out of it besides that?" Kuronue asked his longtime partner.

"The absolute joy of stealing from him not enough Kuronue? What do you propose we ask for compensation?"

"How about 10 percent of what he makes from this someone he spoke of?"

"That does sound fair, does it not?" Youko asked Naraku.

Chuckling to himself Naraku nodded. _'Fools, it's not as if I will let you live long enough to collect on that price.'_

"What does this person look like?" Kuronue asked.

"Just a simple human woman, long black hair, tanned skin, you know your normal ningen." Naraku said.

"How are we to know when we've found this 'normal ningen' if that is all the description we have." Kuronue asked, slightly agitated.

"She does have on stand out feature. Her eyes, they are not the normal brown or black that most females have, no, her eyes are a sort of grey/blue. Also, how many humans do you know that associate with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Besides the little child he allows near his person? Well, I suppose that does narrow it down."

With that, Youko and Kuronue started on their journey to find this one human woman who seemed so important to the Daiyokai.

Alrighty~! Another chapter down, not sure how many more to go, I'm thinking about 20ish? Maybe more because I want it to span through Yu Yu Hakushos Chapter Black and Three Kings Saga's, but I'm also not sure where I want Kagome to meet up with Kurama and everyone just yet. If anyone has any suggestions, I would appreciate it =3


	3. Standing Outside The Fire

Update: January 16, 2012: More revising~~ This time I combined ch. 3 and 4, they were both pretty short chapters anyway.

Inspiration has been hitting me left and right lately, and it is helping make the chapters longer. With as much as I want to convey through the chapters, I wouldn't be surprised if, when this story is done and over with, it is over 100k words. Chapter wise I'm looking at 30ish

With that said, thanks to all my reviewers! AnimeFreakAmanda, I wish to thank you for you compliments on my chapter naming skill, it honestly takes me a while to think of a suitable name for the chapter, and I'm glad you like them~! With that said, the title of this chapter is actually a song by Garth Brooks. When I was trying to come up with the name for the chapter, this song came up on my phone and, listening to the words, they just seemed to fit with what this chapter is going to hold. Anyway, the encouraging words of my readers are what keeps me on track with this story~! You guys are awesome, and I wish I could give you a real cookie! But since I can't, here is chapter 4~!

~Standing Outside The Fire~

Kuronue and Youko sighed as they walked towards the west. Stealing from Sesshomaru was as difficult as trying to win a strategic battle against him, near impossible.

"How are we going to go about this Youko?" Kuronue asked his fearless leader. He hoped Youko had some sort of plan to go off right now, because it seemed to Kuronue that they were going in circles with their endeavor.

"We will be following them in the shadows for a while. When the opportunity arises, we shall make our move. Until then we are going to observe." Youko stated.

'_It's good to know he's going to be level headed about this. I half expected his ego to get in the way and have him rushing into the steal like a fool.'_ Kuronue thought to himself. Of course, Youko rarely did let his ego get in the way, but he just expected him to be excited about stealing something from the great and terrible Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. It was like, the holy grail of thieving; he fiercely protected his household, and those under his care. No doubt that this woman Naraku wanted them to kidnap was directly under Sesshomarus care. It would be difficult, very difficult, to steal the girl from under the nose of the Daiyokai. Kuronue bit back a laugh at the sudden image of the impeccable Daiyokai with his nose on the ground, cloths wrinkled and dirty, sniffing the area for the girl.

"What do you find so amusing, Kuronue?" Youko asked with a glance back at his partner, who was clutching his sides and had his hand covered over his mouth.

"Just my imagination running rampant and nothing more." Kuronue said with a stifled laugh.

Youko just rolled his eyes at his partner, Kuronue could be so immature at times, but Youko did find it rather amusing. They had been together for centuries, so he found it hard to depart from the spirited bat youkai that was his partner. They had performed many heists together over the centuries, each one more extravagant than the last. The mission they are on now though has to be the most dangerous of them all. Sesshomaru was a formidable opponent, and quite deadly, so they would have to take the utmost precautions in this dealing.

"You must exercise control on this Kuronue, stealth and cunning are what is going to get us through this mission." Youko said before stopping to check the surroundings. They had ventured further into the western territories in the past day, and it was nearly sundown. They needed to find a place to camp for the night. Much to Youkos surprise, he sensed a strong youki nearby; it seemed that the Daiyokai was still checking his territories. He signaled his partner to go into stealth mode and follow silently behind. Ever so slowly the pair crept through the trees and underbrush of the forest to where the youki was.

Silently hoping into a tree near a clearing he noticed the silver hair of the Daiyokai, and what could only be the pure white hair of a woman. _'She's Kitsune.'_ Youko assessed when he saw the bushy tail at her back. Another look at the woman led him to question that previous statement. Her silver eyes shone with such sorrow and pain, and Sesshomaru seemed to be _comforting_ her. Silent tears streamed down her face as he heard Sesshomaru speak.

"That half-breed is not worth those tears onna." Sesshomaru stated.

"But, Sesshomaru-sama, he didn't even recognize me, by scent or by sight. Have I truly lost him to my incarnation? What is wrong with me? Why am I never good enough…why am I always second to her in looks and power?" Kagome silently cried to Sesshomaru.

"That half-breed is a fool for dishonoring you in such a way, Kagome. He knows not of your true strength." Sesshomaru said, silently comforting her.

"True strength? I don't have any strength at all, Sesshomaru-sama. I'm just a weak human…err was just a weak human. Now, I'm a weak demon, and I know nothing of how to use youki! I'm useless and pathetic!" Kagome spilled out through her tears.

"Now you listen to me onna, what that half-breed said was wrong. Would this Sesshomaru be offering his aid to you if he saw you to be weak and useless?" Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome thought for a moment…and it seemed to ring true. Sesshomaru doesn't help those beneath him…only if he got something out of it in the end.

"What are you getting out of this, Sesshomaru-sama? You wouldn't help me if there was nothing for you to gain from it." Kagome said, sounding a bit angry.

"How perceptive of you onna. This Sesshomaru does want something from you, but not what you may think. Although right now, this Sesshomaru is helping you because he can't stand to see you in such a weak state. You are not usually this down whenever this Sesshomaru comes around."

'_Not what I may think? I know he no longer wishes for Tessaiga, but what could I possibly offer him? Maybe he finally wishes to find the jewel shards and needs me for the sight too…'_ Kagome thought, looking down and sighed.

"What are you thinking onna?" Sesshomaru asked sharply.

"Well…I was just thinking of what I could possibly offer you in return for your help. Is it the jewel shards you are after now? I suppose I could help you find a few…after all you did rescue me." Kagome said monotonously.

"Onna, This Sesshomaru believes he has told you that he is not interested in that useless trinket. What I require from you is quite different entirely." Sesshomaru stated.

"Then what is it you require of me, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"This Sesshomaru needs an heir, and since it is far too troublesome to mate at this point in time, this Sesshomaru wishes to adopt you as a sister. In case this Sesshomaru should meet with an unfortunate accident, you would rule the lands."

Kagome stared in shock for a moment, and then slowly that look gave way to confusion. "Wouldn't Inuyasha rule the lands if you died? After all, he is your brother, Sesshomaru-sama."

"The other lords do not recognize half-breeds as true rulers, so no, he would not be the second in line, and he is my _half-brother._" Sesshomaru said, slightly annoyed at the half-breed being called his brother.

"Why me? Couldn't you just, you know, adopt some random Inu pup and claim him as an heir, and what about Rin?"

"Adopting a pup would be too troublesome, and as for Rin, This Sesshomaru do not wish her to have to deal with the other lords. She is a carefree spirit, much like you, but she does not have your fiery spirit to help deal with the callous words of the upper class." Sesshomaru said as he looked affectionately at Rin.

"I see." Kagome said as she thought about what he was saying. It's not like Sesshomaru was going to die anytime in the near future, so what could it hurt? It might actually be fun playing princess.

'_This might be just what I need, I need to make a few changes within myself, and this may be the best way.'_

"Alright Sesshomaru-sama, I'll accept, on one condition." Kagome said with a miscevious look in her eyes.

"And what condition would that be?" He asked, slightly confused.

"I want to call you Sessho-kun…or aniki! Sesshomaru-sama is just way to long." Kagome said with a goofy smile.

"You find that acceptable? This Sesshomaru has tried to kill you on several occasions, yet the only thing you can think of to say to this Sesshomaru is if you may refer to him with such endearments?" Sesshomaru chuckled at the young woman.

"Well…I figure as long as it's nothing to degrading, you know? Besides, I have always wanted a big brother." Kagome replied sheepishly.

"This Sesshomaru truly is amused. You are one confusing onna, Kagome." He chuckled again.

"What would my duties be as your sister, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

"If it would please you, imouto, you may call this Sesshomaru aniki, and you wouldn't have many duties. You may do as you please, just when it comes to the upkeep of the household and the servants and such, you may deal with that. This Sesshomaru has much to do without trying to figure out which colors go best in the dining hall." Sesshomaru finished exasperatedly.

Kagome thought for a moment, it sounded reasonable, and then something hit her. "If I agree to this, _aniki,_you need to stop referring to yourself in the third person around me. It's annoying. Use words like I for example, instead of _This Sesshomaru_needs it is I need. Really, aniki, it's annoying." Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru stared at her with a bland expression. "This…I will try my best to do as you wish imouto."

Kagomes once solemn expression turned to glee. "You've got yourself an imouto, aniki!"

"There is also one more thing, if any suitors were to make themselves present, they would have to earn my permission to court you, as head of the family."

Kagome just nodded her head, it's not like she actually wanted someone chasing after her at this point in time. Having Sesshomaru decline all those potential suitors for her may actually come in handy.

Youko looked on in stunned silence as the girl rushed to hug the Daiyokai, and became even more stunned as said Daiyokai patted her snowy white hair in an affectionate manner. Youko had never known that the demon lord could be so affectionate towards another person before. He knew then that this mission was indeed going to be very problematic. That was, until he heard what Sesshomaru said next.

"When we return to the western palace, I shall find a suitable trainer for you. I will send a messenger to the villages to enlist the aid of a skilled Kitsune to help."

'_BINGO!'_Youko thought. _'I will just need to wait in a nearby village and respond to the message. After that we will contemplate our next move.'_

Looking to Kuronue he gave the signal to leave and they both left the clearing. When they were a safe distance away Youko told him of the new plan. Kuronue just looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure that this is the one? I thought Naraku said she was a human?" Kuronue asked.

"Yes, she let it slip that she was human once, though how she changed into a Kitsune is beyond me. She has to be the one." Youko told him.

"Are you sure you're not saying that because she is one fine slice of kitsune?" Kuronue asked teasingly.

"I am not denying that she is attractive, but all roads lead to her. I wouldn't mind a little extra fun during the mission though." Youko said with a glint in his eyes. Yes, he would have his fun with the little fox before handing her over to Naraku.

"I am at a loss for how you have bounced back from your heartbreak and are now sitting here; enjoy fresh rabbit, with not a care in the world." Sesshomaru said.

"You used I!" Kagome said.

"That does not answer my question, imouto." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, let me ask you this, aniki. You consider yourself strong, yes, as well as cool?" She asked seriously.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Cool? I know not what this is." Sesshomaru stated with a confused look.

"Well," Kagome started, trying to figure out how to word it "You are popular with your subjects and other nobles are you not?"

"I am both, yes." Sesshomaru stated, not sure where this is going.

"I know you are, but you are not strong, or cool where it counts. You don't seem to take any risks as far as love and life are concerned, and I am talking about life outside the battlefield." Kagome said to a stunned Daiyokai.

"What are you talking about imouto; I am the strongest youkai alive. There is none above me." Sesshomaru said, slightly offended.

"It is just as I said, aniki, you are not strong where you feelings are concerned. If anyone were to see the way you treated me, or spoke to me, while you were comforting me, they would believe you an imposter. You live your life as safely as you can, not willing to get burned by the flames of life."

Sesshomaru had to say, he understood most of what she was saying. Sure, he never showed his emotions to anyone, they were a weakness, and he let her know that.

"Emotions are weaknesses, imouto. You cannot show any such weakness in battle or life, you opponents will eat you alive." He said seriously.

"While that may be true, I had been thinking on what you said to me earlier, while you may believe I am physically strong, I am not, but where I am strong is within myself and my emotions. Of course I wear any emotion on my face, but being able to show the world my emotions is strong on my part." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru just gave her a doubtful look. "I did mean in physical strength. You have such strength hidden deep within yourself, but you are too worried about others to worry about your own potential. There is no way that emotions strengthen you."

"But they do aniki. With every heartbreak and hurtful experience, I grow stronger. I let the flames of life consume me, and teach me what it means to be human, and with this new experience it will teach me to guard myself a little more carefully. You will never learn more about yourself if you stand outside the fire." Kagome stated wisely.

Sesshomaru understood. With every experience she grew stronger. This onna was stronger than he was, he would have just rid himself of whatever was causing him such troubles and that would be the end of it. Yet this woman had more strength within her than himself. He now understood completely what he said before.

"You appear to be right imouto. This Sesshomaru is amazed by your knowledge of yourself and your wisdom. You have taught this one many things tonight." Sesshomaru told her.

"You slipped again dear aniki." Kagome said jokingly.

"Contrary to popular belief, this Sesshomaru is not perfect." He said monotonously.

"But it is there in your name aniki, how you can be anything less than perfect isn't possible." Kagome teased.

"Yes, but that is not the true meaning of my name _imouto._You seem to forget the most important par." He replied.

"Yes, how could I possibly forget?" Kagome replied sarcastically.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and continued to eat the rabbit meat in front of him. This onna would be the death of him, he just knew it.

The next afternoon had Sesshomaru and his pack at a village on the outskirts of his home. He allowed Kagome the chance to go to which ever shop she chose and pick a few kimonos out. He was not surprised with the kimonos she chose. Plain pink, plain blue, plain purple…he was going to introduce her to more colorful kimonos. With that thought in mind, he sent Jaken to one of the well-known tailors in this village, and had a special kimono requested for her.

"What about this one aniki?" Kagome asked when she came out, once again, in a plain green kimono.

"What is with the dreadful attire you wish to wear? The colors are so plain and bland." Sesshomaru stated.

"I happen to like this color aniki!" Kagome huffed, not noticing the blatant stares she was receiving from the customers and workers around her. Hushed whispers began circling around them, but they could hear.

_"Did she just say that the Lord Sesshomaru was her brother? I thought he just had a Hanyou as a sibling?"_she heard one woman say.

_"I did too, and isn't that a kitsune demon? How could she possibly be his sister? Could she just be crazy, and the Lord Sesshomaru is taking pity upon her?"_Sesshomaru heard another woman say.

"Let us go imouto." Sesshomaru said when he noticed Kagome looking rather sullen. _'Her moods are still taking drastic turns.'_Sesshomaru said.

"Sessho-kun, do you think I am taking this too seriously? Should I still refer to you as Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked dejectedly.

Sesshomaru looked at her and said seriously "I like when you call this Sesshomaru aniki. It fills this one with pride; he has such a strong imouto. Others are simply jealous."

Kagome couldn't help but smile up at him. For one she once assumed a ruthless bastard, seeing him like this just made her admire his strength and his convections. Sure, she's going to attempt to change some of them; but she is starting to like this side of Sesshomaru.

"Alright, if you say so aniki." Kagome said smiling. The corner of Sesshomarus mouth twitched, and she took that as a smile, which only made her smile more.

"Where are we going now Sessho-kun?" Kagome asked.

"To find you a more suitable kimono. The ones you have purchased are too bland; I had sent Jaken to one of the more popular tailors in this village and had a few commissioned for you. This is non-negotiable." Sesshomaru said to avoid arguments.

Kagome just pouted and let Sesshomaru lead her to the tailors. '_Bland, huh, well at least they were long enough, unlike my old uniform.'_ Kagome thought, glancing down at the simple pink kimono she wore, said uniform had been shredded by Sesshomaru the moment it was off of her. _'"Vile clothing" he said, well excuse me if the uniforms in the future are perverted.'_Kagome scoffed in her mind.

Not paying attention where she was going she was suddenly found upon her bum in the dirt. Standing up and rubbing said appendage she mumbled an apology before standing to look at the brick wall she ran into.

_'Okay…definitely not a brick wall'_Kagome thought as she looked up and into golden brown eyes. _'Man he's tall, almost taller than Sesshomaru'_Kagome thought in amazement.

"Pardon me, miss. I seemed to have been lost in thought." The man said in a sincere apology. He scanned the area again and then sighed.

"Excuse me for asking, buy you wouldn't have happened to see a bat demon by here? He's a tad shorter than me, with long black hair and deep blue eyes. He also has massive wings upon his back." The man asked Kagome.

"Err…No; I haven't seen anyone like that. If I do I'll let him know you are looking for him. May I have your name so I can tell him who is looking for him?" Kagome asked politely.

"Oh, how rude of me!" The man exclaimed "My name is Youko, and the man I'm looking for, his name is Kuronue."

"My name is Kagome, and if I see him I will send him your way." Kagome replied before hurrying to catch up with Sesshomaru. She was surprised he didn't see her fall, but then he seems on edge lately. '_He must have been lost in thought as well.'_Kagome thought.

Taking one last glance back at the male she then took notice of silver fox ears atop his head and a swishy silver tail. _'He's a kitsune…I wonder if he's the same type as Shippo…'_ Kagome thought, then a sudden twinge of sadness hit her when she thought of her darling little Shippo. She missed the kit and his little tricks. Of course these past few days Rin had kept her company, but she still missed the little guy.

Sesshomaru sensed her sudden mood change and abruptly stopped, causing Kagome to bump into him and fall upon her bum.

"What is it with you men and not informing people of your stops?" Kagome moaned as she rubbed her newly sore bum.

"Why is your scent clouded in sadness imouto?" Sesshomaru asked as he held a hand out helping her up.

"Well, I just ran into this kitsune, and he got me to thinking of Shippo, and how much I miss the little kit." Kagome replied sadly.

"Did you just say you ran into a kitsune?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Yep, and quite literally too, I was lost in thought and bumped into him. I apologized and he told me he was looking for a bat youkai friend of his." Kagome replied with a slight blush.

"I see, did his friend happen have black hair and deep indigo eyes?" Sesshomaru asked.

Nodding her head yes, Sesshomaru continued on. "I have seen such a demon not too far back. I will inform the Kitsune as you go into this shop and get your kimono fitted." Sesshomaru said.

With that he turned to hunt down the kitsune and offer him a bit of work. Kagome just sighed and walked into the shop. This was going to be hell, Kagome already knew it.

It took Sesshomaru no time at all to find the kitsune and help him locate his companion. While the kitsune was thanking him for his help Sesshomaru held a hand up to silence him.

"This Sesshomaru is also in need of your assistance, kitsune." Sesshomaru said to the silver haired male.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama, the name is Youko." He said respectfully to the lord.

"Youko," Sesshomaru started "It seems as though I am in need of a trainer for my sister."

Youko looked at Sesshomaru confused, but inwardly he couldn't help but feel glee that his plan was going along so well. "How could I possibly train your sister better than such a strong demon such as yourself? Wouldn't another Inu-youkai be more suited, after all she is Inu." Youko asked.

"She is not this Sesshomarus sister by blood, for she is a kitsune as you. This Sesshomaru is in the process of adopting the woman and this one knows not how your kind preforms their tricks and magics."

Youko looked on for a moment, seemingly considering the lords offer. "I will do what I can my lord, but if I just may make one request?" Youko asked.

"Name your request, fox." Sesshomaru stated impatiently.

"I wish to have my friend accompany me. You see, I am all he has left in the world, and I would hate to leave him to fend for his own. My heart would ache from his absence." Youko asked seriously.

After a few moments of considering the kitsunes request, he gave a curt not and told them to follow him. Making their way back to the shop Sesshomaru left Kagome, he could hear her cursing the woman fitting her clothing.

"That hurts!" Kagome screamed at the woman who was at her feet, hemming the bottom of her kimono.

"I'm sorry my lady, but if you would quit fidgeting, I would not poke you as often as I had." She said as she stepped away from the woman on the stool. Turning she greeted the new comer in her shop and immediately bowed when she saw her lord enter.

"Why, my Lord Sesshomaru! How may I help you today?" She politely asked.

"This Sesshomaru is just here to retrieve his imouto and pay for her purchases." Sesshomaru replied monotonously. Looking to Kagome he asked "Was everything alright while I was gone imouto?"

"All except for the murder attempts aniki." Kagome replied jokingly.

"Hn, I have found you a trainer for you kitsune abilities." Sesshomaru said.

"You have? We haven't even made it back home yet aniki." Kagome asked bewildered as she moved to change back into her pink kimono behind the curtain.

"I have asked the kitsune you ran into earlier if he would be willing to assist me in your training, and he agreed on the grounds of being able to bring his friend with him." Sesshomaru told her as she finished changing.

"Oh," Kagome said as she stepped out of the curtain "That will work." She said as she looked over to Youko.

"I see you've found your friend Youko, or should I call you Sensei!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

Youko and Kuronue just looked at her dumfounded. Was this the girl Naraku wished to retrieve? How could she possibly be any help? Putting that to the back of his mind Youko just smiled and bowed to the woman.

"Youko is just fine, Lady Kagome." He replied respectfully.

"If I call you Youko, you must call me Kagome, just plain Kagome."

"Well, just plain Kagome, it seems I will be helping you master you kitsune powers." Youko told her with a sly wink.

Kagome just laughed and walked ahead with her aniki. This kitsune would prove to amuse her in the weeks, or even months to come, she just knew it.


	4. Keep Your Friends Close

Hello again~ Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, and thanks to who pointed out that I used lord and sama at the same time~ so I went back and changed it, thanks for pointing that out to me =D ~anyway here is chapter 4~!

~Keep Your Friends Close~

The sun began to set on the fourth day of their travels and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were slowly giving up hope on finding Sesshomaru. While they didn't doubt that Sesshomaru had saved their dear friend, they couldn't seem to find any trace of them anywhere.

"Do either of you happen to know where Sesshomarus home is?" Sango asked both Miroku and Shippo. When both shook their heads, she sighed dejectedly. How were they going to find their friend when they didn't have the slightest clue as to where they were going?

"Maybe we should ask someone in the villages nearby? They might have seen Kagome or Sesshomaru come by here, neither is hard to miss." Shippo said in an attempt to help the group out. He sorely missed his mother figure around. She always made the days go by fast, and she also brought those yummy candies from her time. It was just no fun without Kagome here to keep him company, he needed her back.

"That's a wise idea, Shippo. We'll start in this village then work our way farther west, and hope for the best." Miroku said as they slowly made their way towards the village. Looking around they noticed the mix of humans and demons in this village. Years ago this wouldn't have been possible, but they like to think that the new mixed villages were, in part, Kagome's doing. She has such an open and acceptable heart and soul, which is what Miroku most admired about her.

"Excuse me, miss, but you wouldn't happen to have seen the lords of these lands pass by here have you?" Sango asked one of the women in the shop.

"Why, yes, he was here just this afternoon purchasing clothing for his sister." The woman replied putting the finishing touches on a finely crafted kimono. "In fact, I am almost finished with the last of his purchases and was going to deliver them to him, but I am unable to do so at this point."

"Sister? Sesshomaru doesn't have a sister; he just has his half-brother, Inuyasha." Sango said in confusion.

"Yes, we all thought the same thing, but Lord Sesshomaru did refer to her as his sister on many occasions. She didn't seem to deny it either." The woman informed her.

"What did his sister look like?" Miroku asked the shop keep. Hoping it was Kagome, but not entirely sure Sesshomaru would call her his sister.

"Why, she had to be the most exotic demon I had ever seen. Her hair and ears were a snow white, and she had stars upon her face, and her eyes! They were such a brilliant shade of silver, truly beautiful." The woman described. "Such a lovely kitsune." She finished.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked disappointed. Then that wasn't Kagome, she wasn't with Sesshomaru after all. That only meant that she was still within Narakus castle, their mood changed drastically after that, but curiosity got the better of Shippo.

"What is her name?" Shippo asked the lady.

"Who? Oh, Sesshomarus sister? I believe the other kitsune called her Lady Kagome." She replied lost in thought, trying to recall if that was it. "Yes, it was, Lady Kagome."

Shippo immediately brightened up, it was his momma! She was still alive; Sesshomaru really had rescued his momma. Hopping onto Sangos shoulder he whispered to her.

"It's her Sango, well, at least her name. Maybe Naraku did something to Kagome while she was in his castle. Ask her if she knows where Sesshomaru lives, I want to get Kagome back!" He said excitedly.

"Do you happen to know where Lord Sesshomarus home is?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I was about to deliver these kimonos there to him, but my son has fallen ill and I will not be able to deliver them, but if I give you the directions, can you deliver them for me?" The woman asked.

"Leave it to use, miss, we will deliver the items for you." Miroku said giving her a charming smile.

"Thank you!" The woman said as she handed him the parcels of clothing. Pointing them towards the north-west, telling them to just walk that way and soon they will spot his home, it was impossible to miss after all.

With a final thank you, the group left in the direction of the north-west. Deciding it would be best to continue on in the morning, they made camp and laid down for the night. As they laid down they each had the same thought; they would be able to have Kagome, who they hopped was Kagome, back with them by nightfall tomorrow. With that on their mind they let sleep consume them.

Sleep was the last thing on Kagome's mind as they reached the gates of Sesshomarus home, or should she call it a castle? It was massive! Kagome just knew she was going to get lost, it had to have at least 15 rooms in it, not including the bathrooms and kitchen and such.

"Wow…" Kagome said in awe at the sheer size of his home.

"Did you expect this Sesshomaru to live in a hut?" Sesshomaru asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Well, not at all, but I also didn't expect it to be this huge either. Just a moderately sized home…this is…it's just…" Kagome trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Hn, Well, if you would pick up your feet and move, I will give you and your…trainer, a tour and show you your rooms." Sesshomaru said as he walked to greet his guards and inform them of the new occupants and that there should be a package delivered sometime tomorrow. Sesshomaru knew the moment that the monk, slayer, and kit stepped onto his lands that they were trying to find Kagome. He knew not how she would feel about the monk and slayer coming; after all they had abandoned her when the detestable half-breed had. He knew though, that she missed the kit, which might help her out of her foul mood. He knew she wasn't as happy as she put off to everyone else, after all, he could smell her sorrow and heartbreak from miles away.

"There will be a surprise for you when the packages arrive tomorrow, imouto." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him questioningly. _'A surprise…what kind of surprise does Sesshomaru have in mind…'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Um…what kind of surprise aniki…?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"If this one told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Sesshomaru replied monotonously, which just made Kagome laugh. How he could sound so serious in the middle of a joke just floored Kagome, and that is what made it funny.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and continued on into his household, pointing out various objects here and there. He showed Kagome the armor and kimono of his departed father and she just stared at it in awe. He brought them both to the dojo and stopped.

"This is where you will be training this ones imouto, fox." Sesshomaru said, silently sizing him up.

Kagome noticed this and sighed. _'It must be a male thing…constantly sizing each other up…how boring.'_

"Really…I would have thought we would train in the bathroom aniki." Kagome said to the Daiyokai.

Youko tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't. This girl was quite humorous, she had a sharp wit. Looking towards the Daiyokai he noticed the glare and abruptly stopped his laughter. Kuronue on the other hand kept laughing.

"She has a sense of humor! That was just too funny." Kuronue said while wiping a stray tear from his eye. He had to admit she was quite amusing.

"You didn't know dear imouto?" Sesshomaru said glancing her direction. When she tilted her head to the side he continued. "The bathroom is for reliving yourself and bathing, but it's alright you didn't know. This one will just have to hire another tutor to help you with common sense."

Youko and Kuronue lost it at that point, both sitting on the floor, clutching their sides while laughing. It was too much; the Daiyokai had just made a joke, and a funny one at that. They never thought they would see the day where such a pristine and uptight demon, often referred to as emotionless, would actually crack wise.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and huffed, but she couldn't stop the smile that spread from ear to ear. She was slowly rubbing of on the Daiyokai, and she enjoyed it.

"If you two are done on the floor, this Sesshomaru will show you to your rooms." He said as he turned to leave the dojo, all three following slowly behind them, still laughing quietly to themselves.

They traveled down the corridors until they came to a stop in front of the door. Sesshomaru turned and addressed the kitsune and bat.

"This is where you two will be staying. There is a bathhouse outside if you wish to cleanse yourselves and the servants will inform you at meal time. If there is anything you need ask one of them. If it is of dire importance inform Jaken and he will relay the message to this one. No one is allowed to enter the family wing but Kagome, Rin, and this one." He said and left them to their room.

Youko and Kuronue just looked at the Daiyokai, bowed, and went into their room.

"I can't stand him Youko!" Kuronue said in a hushed whisper, pacing within the room.

"I understand Kuronue, I am having the same difficulty, but we must put up with it. Imagine how good it will feel once we steal her away from him…it is a known fact that he protects things he considers his viciously. This will test our skills, we can't mess this up, so keep a cool head."

Kuronue looked at Youko and sighed, knowing he was right. Complaining wasn't going to get them any closer to their goal. Looking outside he noticed it was nightfall, turning to Youko he suggested that they turn in for the night, to which he agreed.

Further within the castle Sesshomaru was leading Kagome trough one of the many halls in the castle, heading to the family room. At the end of the hallway were three doors, one big set at the end and one on each side of it.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Kagome. "The set of doors at the end of the hall lead to my chambers. The doors on the right are Rins chambers, and the doors on the left lead to yours. Do not hesitate to knock upon my doors for anything."

"Thanks, Sessho-kun." Kagome said turning to go to her room, but Sesshomaru stopped her. Looking up at him curiously she asked him what was wrong.

"I wish to have a word with you before you turn in for the night." He said leading her towards his chamber.

"Of course?" Kagome said confused. _'What could he want to talk about?'_ Kagome thought to herself, but followed him none the less.

Once inside his chambers he led her to sit at a table at the end of his futon. Sitting down, Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru.

"What did you want to speak about Sessho-kun?" Kagome asked.

Sighing, he took a seat across from her and placed his hands in his lap.

"While I know you are somewhat capable of protecting yourself, I do not trust that fox and his companion. While you are training with him, I will be there to supervise." Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

Kagome blinked and then smiled. "So you sensed it too huh…that he was hiding something?" She asked quietly.

Sesshomaru was quite stunned. She had picked up on it as well? While it was a step in the right direction, he had expected her to trust him almost instantly, after all, he posed her no threat at the time, nor was he now. However, Sesshomaru just couldn't get the feeling out of his mind that he did indeed pose a threat to the onna.

"Yes," Sesshomaru started "but I'm quite surprised that you seemed to have sensed it as well."

"Well, I can't go around trusting every demon that I come across. Although, I'm curious as to what they are hiding." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"As am I" Sesshomaru said.

"Well, you know what they say aniki…Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Kagome said with a smile.

"Wise words imouto." Sesshomaru said.

With that he motioned for Kagome to stand. Once on her feet Kagome made her way to the door.

"You know, aniki, I am looking forward to training in the morning. I'm tired of being so helpless. It was defiantly time for a change of pace in my life." She told him with a small smile.

"You were never helpless, you just lacked proper training. Remember that imouto." He replied.

With another smile Kagome wished him a goodnight and walked the short distance to her room. Tomorrow she would attempt to figure the fox and bat out, while getting a few laughs in at their expense. How else was she supposed to entertain herself without her little kit with her?

'_Yes, tomorrow will be the start of a new Kagome. They will not know what hit them.'_Kagome thought before finally drifting off to sleep.

~Sorry for such a late update, but here is the chapter, when I'm done uploading this I'm starting on chapter 7, so it may be up later tonight/early tomorrow. Thanks for reading, Review and constructive criticism always welcome =D


	5. Behind Silver Eyes

Hello again, and welcome to chapter 5~ Sorry for all the long waits for updates, my computer meet with an unfortunate accident, and now the keyboard doesn't work~ so I have to use my brothers laptop...so chapters may take a while in uploading until I can get mine fixed.~ Anyway, here's chapter 5

~Behind Silver Eyes~

The morning came early for Kagome, with such a wonderful night sleep in an actual bed, and not the forest floor, she was feeling refreshed. Standing to stretch she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome called.

"The maid Lady Kagome."

"Oh, one moment and I'll let you in." Kagome said as she scrambled to the door. Opening it she was greeted by a girl who appeared to be in her mid-teens. She had long, violet hair tied up in a bun and stunning violet eyes.

"Lady Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama wishes for you to join him for breakfast before your training this morning. Shall I show you to the baths and get a clean kimono for you?" The girl asked.

"Err, no, I can do that myself, and it's just Kagome please…uh? What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Kiyomi, Lady Kagome." She replied.

"Didn't I just say to call me just Kagome?" She asked with a wink.

"Yes, but I couldn't possibly show my lady such disrespect." She said in a slight panic and Kagome sighed.

"Okay, how about this, when we are by ourselves; will you please call me Kagome? I have never been one for formalities. Is that alright with you Kiyomi-chan?" she asked with a smile.

"I think I can Lady…I mean, Kagome." She finished in a slight whisper. Kagome smiled brightly at the girl.

"Tell Sesshomaru that I will meet him outside my chambers in a bit; just let me freshen up first." Kagome said as she turned to the wardrobe and grabbed her powder blue kimono to change into. Pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail she put a pair of slippers and walked out the door, nearly bumping right into Sesshomaru on her way out.

"Kiyomi informed me that you wished her to call you by name, she thinks you crazy." Sesshomaru said with a slight chuckle at the last part.

"I don't see what the big deal is Sessho-kun." Kagome said with a huff. "I don't like being treated like I'm any better than anyone else."

"For the time being, imouto, you are. You may one day be their ruling Lady, so they must treat you with the respect you are due."

"But aniki! I don't want special treatment!" Kagome argued.

Sesshomaru just sighed and started walking. "We may discuss this later, for now, let us eat." Sesshomaru really didn't want to argue with her this morning. The onna was quite stubborn, and he was in no mood. He had spent half the night trying to put his nerves at ease about the fox and bat. He figured he would just send for more information regarding these two in the afternoon, after she was busy with her friends. He could tell they were already on the move again.

Sango was pulled back into reality by an overly hyper kit bouncing on her stomach.

"Wake up Sango! We have to get moving so we can get Kagome back!" Shippo all but yelled, Kirara meowing next to him on the ground.

"Okay, Shippo, just calm down and get off me. We will fix breakfast and the head out." Sitting up and looking around the camp she noticed Miroku was missing.

"Where did Miroku go Shippo?" Sango asked still searching the clearing.

"He's next to you…you didn't know he moved to sleep next to you last night?" Shippo asked confused. Before Sango even had a chance to answer she felt that all too familiar hand on her bottom and, mostly out of reflex, hit the owner of said appendage square in the middle of his skull.

"Honestly Miroku, now is not the time. Let's eat and continue on to Sesshomarus home." She said as she stood to grab her Hiraikotsu from against the tree. "Next time I will use this Miroku." She said dead serious.

With that promise still in the air the group set about eating. When they finished they continued their journey further into the north-west.

Breakfast seemed to be a tense affair in the western palace. While Sesshomaru was expecting Kagome to be talkative all during the meal, she was oddly quiet, and the same went for the two demons opposite Kagome; they were suspiciously quiet. For once wishing to break the silence Sesshomaru spoke.

"What time were you going to start your training Kagome?"

"I was thinking about starting after breakfast, of course, if that is alright with my sensei." Kagome said, giving Youko an innocent wink.

Youko almost choked on his drink, but recovered quickly. "That is fine with me, but could you not call me sensei, it makes me sound…" Youko paused for a moment. "Old." He finished with a slight grimace. Kagome couldn't stop the laugh, not that she wished to. She seemed to have found one way to get under the kitsunes skin.

Kagome gave a small pout and looked at him, innocence shining behind her silver eyes. "I like calling you sensei; after all, that's what you are."

Youko just stared at her, not sure what to say. To say her remark caught him off guard was an understatement, so he just nodded his head and continued eating. Kuronue on the other hand hid his laughter behind his hand; the young one was doing a pretty good job of keeping the boss flustered. Granted, the boss had never dealt with an onna quite like her before.

Finishing the last of her fruit she rested her head on the back of her hand and looked towards Sesshomaru.

"Sessho-kun, may I be excused; I wish to change into something suitable for training." Kagome said, giving him her best puppy eyes.

Sesshomaru just sighed. "As you wish." He replied.

Kagome excused herself from the table once more and made her way to her chambers. Once there she opened the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black hakamas, a red haori, and a simple black obi. She put on a red pair of fighting slippers and made her way back towards the dining area. She found Sesshomaru, Youko, and Kuronue standing outside the doors awaiting her return. She gave Sesshomaru a smiled and followed after him towards the dojo.

Once within the dojo Kagome spun on her heels to face Youko. "What are we doing today, Sensei?" She asked excitedly.

Blanching a bit he muttered something about insufferable women and sighed. The Kami defiantly had it out for him. "I suppose we should start with your control over you youki. I want you to sit cross legged on the floor and concentrate on meditating with your youki."

Kagome gave him a blank expression. "What would youki feel like?"

"You mean to tell me you don't know what your own youki feels like? Are you a complete novice?" Youko asked aghast.

"This Sesshomaru asked you to train her, not insult her. You will teach her what she requires or your services will be terminated. This Sesshomaru has no doubts he could find another, possibly more competent, kitsune to teach her." Sesshomaru stated evenly.

"Yes, yes, of course. It just took me by surprise is all. To not know your own youki at such an age, she must be in her late 300s right?" Youko asked.

"Hey!" Kagome said offended. "I'll have you know I am only 19 years old! There is no way I look like some old granny!"

Once again Youko stared at her in shock. "Surely you jest my Lady!"

Kagome gave Youko a deadpan expression, a deadly fire burning beneath her silver eyes. "Think what you will, but I will not argue over something as trivial as my age." With that said she stood to leave.

"I am suddenly feeling unwell, may I be excused aniki?" Kagome asked, agitated.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said as he watched her leave. Turning he focused on Youko he addressed him. "You will do well to remember that she has a fiery temper. If you are not careful, you will find yourself burnt. As for her age, that is none of you concern, nor is any previous training she may have had. Has this Sesshomaru made himself clear fox?"

Nodding his answer he was surprised to see the Lord nod as well. "Good, now if you will excuse this one, I believe guests are about to arrive for this ones imouto." Striding out the doors of the dojo he made to follow Kagome, leaving behind two shocked demons.

"That woman never ceases to amaze me." Kuronue said in a hushed whisper. Youko just nodded. He felt as if he stepped on a land mine with the onna. This was going to be very difficult. How was he to win her over and kidnap her if he is constantly at odds with the onna?

"I think a change of plans is in order." Youko said to Kuronue. "But it is best we not talk about it here, the walls may have ears." With that Youko and Kuronue made their way to the gardens to try and rearrange their plans.

Sesshomaru caught up with Kagome, only to find her leaning against the wall, laughing. "And what is it you find so amusing Kagome?"

Kagome stifled her laughter the best she could. "Hehe…The look on his…his face!" Kagome choked out between a laugh. "He looked like a lost puppy!"

Sesshomaru stared at her as if she lost her mind. "I was under the impression that you wanted to use the transformation to your advantage, not shock some dim wit." Sesshomaru asked.

"I will, but I just couldn't pass up that opportunity. I promise, aniki, tonight I will train properly with the fox. Cross my heart, and hope to die." She replied in a sing-song voice.

"Cross your….hope to die? This Sesshomaru knows not of what you speak. Can you really cross your own heart?" Sesshomaru asked confused. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Was that all you needed Sessho-kun?"

"Actually, no, the cloths we had tailored should be arriving shortly. I wish you to retrieve them." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, alright. When will the package arrive?"

"It should be there by the time you arrive at the front gate."

"Okay, I guess I'll head that way now then." Turning and making her way to the front gate she couldn't help but think of how her friends and little Shippo were doing. She missed them like crazy. Maybe Sesshomaru would let her visit them soon. She arrived at the front gate and heard a commotion.

"We are just here to deliver a package, we mean no harm!" She heard on male voice say.

"That's right! We also want to speak with Sesshomaru!" Came a smaller voice that Kagome recognized right away.

"Shippo!" Kagome hollered excitedly. Rushing towards the guard Kagome couldn't contain all her joy. "It's alright Katsu, I know them." Kagome told the black haired Inu.

"Of course my Lady Kagome." He said bowing to her.

"Oh, stop, no formalities, please Katsu." Kagome said, giving him a charming smile.

"If I can help it my Lady." He replied.

Turning to face her once traveling companions she gave them a sad smile. "I guess we have a lot to talk about huh?" She said with a chuckle, and before she had time to brace herself, a red blur came barreling into her arms.

"Kagome! I missed you so much! How come you're a demon?" Shippo said in a rush.

"I will tell you, let's go sit in the gardens and I'll explain everything there." Kagome said as she led her friends through Sesshomarus massive home. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	6. Two Of A Kind

Sooo…I'm thinking about, once this story is done, writing another crossover fanfiction…but I'm not sure if it should be a Bleach or DBZ crossover. I could always do both…but that would leave me not knowing which to start first…anyyyyywaaayyyy…here is chapter 6 for my lovely readers =D

~Two Of A Kind ~

Kagome and the others sat near the koi pond as she spun the tale of how Naraku had changed her into a demon, unknown to her that two other demons were listening intently to her story.

"So, when he put the blood into me I slowly began my transformation. My Miko blood had fought it, but in the end, the demon blood was just too strong. So…here I am…as a kitsune." Kagome finished looking at the stunned faces of her friends.

"I…Err..." Sango started, not sure what to say.

"I must say, Kagome-sama, kitsune suits you well." Miroku said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"He's right momm….I mean Kagome. You look great as a kitsune, just like me!" Shippo said in excitement. Kagome didn't miss his little slip either.

"You can call me you mom Shippo, after all, you are like a son to me." Kagome said with a gentle smile. Shippo jumped up excitedly and hugged his new momma. He felt so whole at that moment that nothing could possibly get him down.

"Kagome…" Sango started, when Kagome gave Sango her full attention she continued. "Sorry…" Sango said sadly "for not coming after you as soon as Naraku got ahold of you. We should have followed behind Sesshomaru, but we were wary of him. When Inuyasha said he wanted you to get yourself out, we should have…we needed to…" Sango said, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay Sango, I understand." Kagome reassured her dear friend. "There was nothing you could do. I wouldn't want you to risk yourself just for me anyway; you have a future with Miroku, and many nieces and nephews to give me!" Kagome said with enthusiasm, earning her a small laugh and a pink face from Sango.

"What?" Kagome defended herself. "You do know how you're going to give me those nieces and nephews don't you?" Kagome asked innocently.

Sango just stared at her, mouth slightly agape, while Miroku had a stunned and lecherous expression on his face. Their darling Kagome…where had she gone? Normally she wouldn't be this…this…she wouldn't be like Miroku!

"It has to be the kitsune in her…that's the only explanation…" Sango said still stunned.

Kagome looked at Sango with her head tilted to the side. She was lost as to what Sango was referring to. Giving Sango a questioning look, Sango explained.

"Kitsunes tend to be…rather mischievous. Take Shippo for example, the little tricks he's played on Inuyasha over the years are quite tamed compared to what they could be. I believe he was doing them for your benefit though, as he really couldn't harm Inuyasha, driving him slowly crazy was the next best thing. He felt Inuyasha posed you a threat, while not physically, he had to protect you somehow." Sango said with a knowing smile.

Kagome looked to Shippo and saw him with a slight blush and nervously scratch the back of his head. "Hehe…she's right momma. I saw how much it hurt you when he ran off with Kikyo and I didn't want to see you hurt. So I played all the mean tricks I could while you were gone. No one messes with my momma!" Shippo said, puffing his chest out when Kagome gave him an adoring smile and patted his head affectionately.

"Thank you, Shippo! What would I do without you?" Kagome said giving him a gentle hug. Shippo just let out a little laugh and hugged his momma back.

Youko and Kuronue looked on with stunned expressions as well. That half-breed had used her as a test subject…and ripped her away from her son and friends to gain what he wanted. While they were thieves, they still had some morals and stealing a mother away from her son, biological or not, is a line they will not cross. Waiting for the little group to leave the clearing Youko turned and spoke to his longtime partner.

"Seems to me that Naraku left out some very important details, didn't he Kuronue." Youko said with a sneer. What a vile creature that Naraku is. "It seems our plans are changing again."

Kuronue looked at Youko with a knowing expression. Youko never really had a mother figure in his life, and he didn't want another child to grow up as he had; fighting just to eat, so Kuronue understood why they plans were going to change.

"What do you suggest boss?" Kuronue asked. Youko thought for a moment on it. To be honest he didn't know what Naraku wanted the girl for, he was just excited about the prospect of stealing from someone like Sesshomaru. "I'm not sure, let's try to gather as much information about her little group as we can before we form a solid plan." As he said that he herd the young woman speak.

"Have Inuyasha and Kikyo managed to find any jewel shards this past week?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

Sango looked upon her friend with sadness. It seems that Inuyasha had managed to finally break the girls' heart. While the rest of the world saw smiles and kindness, Sango saw the underlying pain and heart break. Sighing she shook her head.

"No, they seemed to be busy with other things." Sango said sadly. Kagome just nodded her head and in a bitter voice replied.

"Like plotting my death so she can have the rest of my soul."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared at her in shock. Surely she was joking, Inuyasha wouldn't go that far.

"It seems I have forgotten to tell you that part. While I was still away from this palace Sesshomaru took it upon himself to watch over me while I was…changing. When I awoke I went to bathe in the hot spring and overheard Kikyo and Inuyasha, who were coming to 'retrieve' me. That's when I heard Kikyo say she wanted her full soul and Inuyasha agreed to help her." Kagome said, finding it hard to speak.

Sango watched as tears rolled down the small girls' cheek. Moving to sit next to Kagome she wrapped her arms around her. "It's alright Kagome; we won't let them get to you. We'll protect you." Sango said in a soothing voice, inside anger was boiling within her.

Kagome continued to quietly cry. "I will be fine Sango, thank you for worrying about me." She said standing up. Dusting off her hakamas she looked to the group.

"I will take you to the rooms if you want to stay here for a while." Kagome said with a smile. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stood and followed.

"Uh…momma, can I stay in your rooms, I've missed you bunches!" Shippo pleaded. Kagome found that she couldn't refuse and nodded her head. Shippo smiled and followed his momma into the palace.

"What kind of bastard would treat a young girl in that way?" Kuronue seethed. Sure, he had done some pretty vile things in his long lifetime, but harming an innocent girl is something Kuronue had never done.

Youko looked at his partner and noticed his anger. Granted, Youko was feeling the same way, he had to calm him down. It would do them no good for the Lord to discover they had been spying on his sister.

"If I ever see that Hanyou and this wench who is out for her life, I will kill them." Kuronue said, clenching his fists.

"First thing is first, Kuronue, we need to find why they are out to kill Naraku, and why Naraku wants the young one for himself." Youko said, standing to leave. "I suppose we could ask Sesshomaru, but he would become suspicious. I will have to weasel the information out of the young girl during training, which is if lord Stick-Up-His-Ass gives us a moment or two to ourselves." Youko said thoughtfully. Kuronue nodded and followed Youko back inside.

Sesshomaru looked on from his balcony. _'So the fox was working for Naraku. This may be used to our advantage.'_Sesshomaru thought as he made his way to intercept the fox and bat.

Once near the two demons he motioned for them to follow. Hesitantly, they did so. They came upon the doors to his study and walked in behind him.

"So, it seems this Sesshomaru was right in keeping his eyes on you. It seems you work for that vile Hanyou Naraku." Sesshomaru said with disgust.

Kuronue and Youko looked at the demon lord in shock. They had been found out?

"Do not look so shocked. You are not as stealthy as you wish to seem. This one saw you spying on his imouto, and could not help but wonder why. It seems you are trying to gather information for Naraku."

"Not anymore, now we are quite curious as to why Naraku wants her in the first place." Youko answered.

"Hn. That Hanyou wishes to use her sight in finding the jewel shards." Sesshomaru replied.

"The jewel shards? Why does that girl have dealings with such a cursed item?" Kuronue asked surprised.

"That is her story to tell if she wishes." Sesshomaru replied. "Maybe while you train her."

With that Sesshomaru left the fox and bat to their thoughts and headed to inform Kagome on all that had happened while catching up with her friends.

Soo that's it for chapter 6~ hope you enjoyed. Reviews and constructive criticisms welcome =D


	7. Unbroken

Hello again~ Didn't expect another update so soon huh =D The prospect of writing either a DBZ or Bleach crossover has put my writing into super speed mode lol~ the ideas are already popping into my mind as I type this~ Also, I am going to try and combine chapters sometime tonight, so there may be fewer, but longer, chapters. I will also be trying to patch any holes I may have made in the storyline so far, so don't freak out if chapters seem to err…disappear lol~ anyway here is chapter 7~

~Unbroken~

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, not sure if he was joking or serious. He had found that the two he intended to teach her combat, and to master her kitsune powers, were actually sent by Naraku, and he still wanted them to train her? He must have lost his mind.

"You can't be serious Sesshomaru! They are working for Naraku! How can you just be so calm about this?" Kagome shouted her anger and pain getting the best of her. Sesshomaru sensed the massive amount of youki rushing towards the surface and attempted to calm the irate woman.

"Kagome, you must calm down, if you let your youki overcome you, you may transform. I haven't the slightest idea how to handle you in that form."

"How can you tell me to be calm? For all we know they could be here to take me back to that bastard, and you want me to calm down?" She seethed; he must have knocked a screw loose or something. To actually want her to be calm!

Small bursts of youki drew Youko and Kuronue to where the Daiyokai and young woman were. Youko recognized those small burst and told Sesshomaru that he needed to get her to calm down, else she transform; and for once being a powerful Miko, and having such massive amounts of youki, he had no idea as to how powerful she would be in such a state.

Kagomes eyes narrowed onto Youko and he felt her anger burst once more. "You were here to take me back weren't you? Or kill me? Well? I'm here!" Kagome seethed angrily. Slowly a white light wrapped itself around Kagome and before any of them could stop it her body started to shrink and reform. Sesshomaru and Youko looked on in shock while Kuronue just looked awed. He had never felt such youki before in his long life.

As the light began to fade they looked to where the woman once stood and saw a small, arctic fox in her place. They knew it was her by the small stars under her eye and the small pink dot on her forehead. Five tails were seen at her rear. Youko was stunned, that this small woman to be a newly formed kitsune, and to have five tails, was beyond belief. He knew then that this onna was something special.

"Shit…" Youko heard Kuronue from behind him. "She's…she's so small…"

Youko looked back at the little fox and had to admit she was rather tiny for a kitsune. She barely reached a foot off the ground, and standing on her hind legs she was possible over a foot and a half. Her still silver eyes shone with anger, encased in the dark black of the fur around her eyes, which only made the angered look intensify.

He heard Kuronue let out a small sigh as he rushed to her and picked her up. "You are just too adorable!" Kuronue squealed while snuggling his face into her fur. Before Youko could warn him of the possible ramifications of such an action he heard Kuronue yelp and a small thud from the tiny fox hitting the floor.

"The hell was that for!" Kuronue yelled as he held his ear from where the fox bit him. Said fox bared her fangs and backed up towards Sesshomaru bending low on her front paws ready to strike any threat down.

Youko just stared, not knowing if he should laugh at the absurdity of it, or follow along with her little threating attempt. He had to agree with Kuronue though; she didn't look the least bit dangerous, at least not to him. He noticed Kuronue eyeing her nervously.

Sesshomaru bent down and picked up the small fox, careful not to startle her. When silver eyes met gold she let out a low whine and buried her face within his silver hair. Gently stroking her fur he addressed Youko.

"I assume you know how to turn this Sesshomarus imouto back to her humanoid form, do you not."

"Well, yes, I suppose I could help her to do that." Youko said hesitantly.

"Is there a problem with that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The only problem I can foresee is her future attempts at our life." Youko said nervously.

"Hn. Then you shall do it fox, this Sesshomaru expects no delays." He said while holding the little fox up to his face. "I am turning you over to him so you may change back. Please do try hard imouto. While this form is what you would call cute, I will miss you constant ramblings."

Giving Sesshomaru a small nod she allowed him to set her down. Sitting on her hind legs she looked up at Youko expectantly. Youko stared down at her and blinked. She let out a low growl.

"Yes of course, let us go to the dojo." He said as he walked that direction, the small fox hot on his trail, and Kuronue right behind her. Once in the dojo he knelt in front of Kagome and gave her some instructions.

"You just need to concentrate on how you looked before you transformed into this little thing." Youko said. Kagome growled and attempted to bite his finger, but failed.

Youko let out a small chuckle. "You need to concentrate Lady Kagome, or you will be stuck like this." He watched as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly the white light returned and encompassed her. Her form began to grow out, as well as her fur, and before long Kagome was standing on her two legs, back to normal. Turning, she smiled up at Youko and then reared her fist back and punched him square in the jaw.

"That was for calling me tiny!" She yelled as Youko rubbed his sore chin. She packed a strong right.

"Okay, I deserved that." Youko said.

"You deserve more than that!" Kagome seethed. "What the hell were you thinking, trusting Naraku?"

"What do you mean trusting him? We didn't trust him as far as we could throw the vile Hanyou. We were just curious as to what he would want with a mere human girl. We were obviously misinformed." Kuronue said to the angry woman.

"You need to be wary of him, he's very manipulative…wait…did you say he sent you after a human girl?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he sent us after you." Youko said, not sure where he was going with this.

"So Naraku believes the transformation didn't happen…this will be useful. I don't know why I got so upset over it earlier." Kagome said, a finger held under her chin. Youko just stared on at her. Kagome looked onto them once more. "Do you still plan on taking me to that bastard?" Kagome asked.

"Not anymore, we are actually quite interested in how you came to have such dealings with him." Kuronue answered for Youko.

"Well, that's a long story." Kagome said.

"We've got time." Youko informed her.

"Well...I guess I should start with how it all really started." Kagome said looking away. Soon she began the story of how Inuyasha and Kikyo met, and how they were torn apart by Naraku, how Kikyo was burned along with the Shikon-No-Tama to prevent other demons from getting it. That lead into how Kagome found Inuyasha pinned to the tree and released him to help her fight off mistress centipede, who had torn the jewel out from her body. How she shattered it, and how that lead to the search. She then told them how Urasue used ash and graveyard soil in order to revive Kikyo, and how she took part of Kagome's soul.

Youko and Kuronue listened in shock. This young onna has been through more than her fair share of trials and tribulations, and he doubted fate was done toying with the girl. Yet, the girl continued on. She talked about how she had met each of her friends and young kit and all the times she had been kidnaped. She became quite somber after the whole story was told.

Kagome excused herself and left the two in the dojo alone. She really needed a soak in the hot spring to clear her mind and relax. Youko looked to Kuronue.

"That's a lot to be thrust upon one person, no wonder she has that pained look in her eyes." Youko observed.

"That's not half the pain you two sense." Came a voice from behind them, turning they noticed the girl Kagome was talking to earlier.

"She left out where her once protector, the man she once loved, is now out for her life. She left out every time he left us to fend for ourselves in the middle of the night, when he thought no one was looking to visit her. She left out how he is constantly comparing the two of them, telling Kagome how much better Kikyo is compared to her, how KIKYO would never have shattered the jewel. Her many nights of silent tears when she thought no one was watching. You have no clue how much pain she tries to hide inside."

Youko and Kuronue took a breath to steady themselves from the rage they were suddenly feeling, unsure as to why they were feeling that way. Sango bid them goodnight and left the two alone once again. Youko told Kuronue that he was going to bed for the night, and with a nod as his only conformation Kuronue had even heard him, he left his partner to his thoughts.

Walking out of the dojo Kuronue made his way to the gardens to clear his mind. The small woman was truly amazing, even if she did not see it herself. She had a great potential within her, he knew this much at least. When he stepped out into the garden he was surprised to see the young woman sitting by the koi pond, teasing the fish.

Kagome looked up and gave him a smile. "Sorry for trying to take your ear off earlier." She said apologetically.

"You are an amazing woman, Lady Kagome." Kuronue said as he watched her hide a blush and laugh uncomfortably.

"You are mistaken, but thank you anyway." She said dismissively.

"No, you are mistaken. To go through what you've been through is truly remarkable. If I were in your position, I do not think I would have been able to put up with all of it." He said softly.

"We're not talking about collecting the jewel shards anymore are we?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"How do you do it…put up with the half-breed I mean. He would have met my claws at the first sign of infidelity."

Kagome just laughed. "We were never together in that sense. Thinking back, I should have recognized it as what it was, a school girl crush, and not love. But I was so blinded my knight in shining armor that I totally misread the signs, and I paid for it. How could I have ever thought I could compete with his former love?" Kagome finished in a whisper.

"I believe he is a fool, Lady Kagome. You have such a tender and kind soul, for a demon that is a feat in and of its self."

"I haven't always been a demon, I believe you know this. Sesshomaru told me about you two spying on me."

"Forgive us, we were just curious."

"I don't know, it may take a while, after all, you were working with Naraku." Kagome thought, mostly to herself. In truth, she didn't hold grudges that long, so they were already practically forgiven, but she herself was curious as to how far he or Youko would go to earn her forgiveness.

Kuronue sighed dejectedly, he was a fool to think she would forgive him so readily, after all, he wouldn't forgive himself either if he were in her position. "I believe I will wish you a goodnight. Youko had mentioned training you tomorrow on controlling your transformations, and possibly a few tricks."

Kagome smiled and gave him her thanks. Wishing him goodnight she herself went to bed. Thinking on Kuronues words she wondered how she could possibly be amazing, and that line of thought led her to Inuyasha. With an inward scoff she rolled onto her side when another thought hit her. _'Shouldn't I be more upset about this situation? I mean, I loved him once, and now he wants me dead. Maybe I didn't really love him'_ then she thought back on what she had said to Kuronue _'Just a school girl crush. Maybe that's why I am unbroken by this.'_That is when another thought hit her.

_'Maybe Naraku had something to do with all this, it isn't impossible for Kikyo to be working for the bastard, but then the question is how she got Inuyasha to go along with all of it.'_Kagome thought to herself. _'If that is the case, then Naraku has something planned that we need to be prepared for. I will talk with aniki about it tomorrow, but for now I'm tired.'_

With that settled in her mind Kagome laid down for what she hopped was a goodnights sleep.

That's the end of chapter 7 ladies and gentlemen~ hope you enjoyed, and don't hesitate to review~ it's always appreciated~!


	8. I Think You Broke Her

First and foremost I wish to thank LJol for pointing out the mistake I made in chapter 6 and for the review; I went back and fixed it so it will be updated when I post this chapter. Secondly, I feel that the story is moving a tad slowly so the chapters will more than likely become longer as the story progresses. I also realized that I had left Rin out of this for the most part, I wasn't really thinking about her when I was writing the previous chapters, so she will be in this one~ With that being said, here is chapter 8~!

~I Think You Broke Her~

Kagome was awoken sometime in the afternoon by two bouncing children on her bed.

"Momma, I found Rin outside playing! Will you come out and play with us?" Shippo asked hope filling his voice. Rin and Shippo both looked at her with pleading eyes and she sighed. _'How can I say no to those faces?'_Kagome thought with an inward chuckle.

"Of course Shippo, just give me a moment to change." Kagome replied with a warm smile. She could deny those children nothing, especially if all they wanted was to spend time with her. With a smile still on her face she went to brush her hair and put on a yukata. She decided on one that Sesshomaru had picked out at the seamstresses shop. It was a light blue with soft pink flowers all over and a simple pink butterfly obi, a shade darker than the flowers. Slipping on her shoes from last night she rushed out the door to meet Shippo and Rin. With Shippo holding one hand and Rin hold the other they made their way to the gardens.

Kagome looked up and smiled warmly "It's such a beautiful day today too!" Rin and Shippo nodded and set about playing a game of tag, both deciding that Kagome would be it. Kagome let out a laugh and started a playful run towards the children, she would get close to one of them, and then slow down, letting them slip out of her reach. The game continued like this for over an hour, all of them laughing with childish delight. When Kagome finally allowed herself to catch the children she tickled them to her hearts content, their squeals of laughter warming her very soul.

"You have a way with children." A voice said from behind her. Looking up she noticed Youko watching her and the children. Kagome just looked at him a bit peeved, after all, she was still upset with the kitsune, and Youko noticed this.

"Don't tell me you are still upset little one?" Youko asked in amusement.

"Who is that momma?" Shippo asked. Youko looked at the little kit then knelt down to be somewhat at eye level with him.

"My name is Youko kit, and what may I call you?"

"Shippo."

"And Rins name is Rin!" She said excitedly.

Youko smiled at the children before standing and looking at the young onna, still sending him death glares.

Kagome just huffed and led the children back inside to have a late lunch. Youko followed after them trying to scheme up ways for the little onna to be less hostile towards him. To be truthful, he honestly didn't see any of his schemes working out.

"What would my little darlings like for lunch?" Kagome asked the two children, both looked to be thinking really hard.

"How about you make a meal for the children to take outside?" Youko asked, trying to lend a helping hand. The children got really excited at that.

"Why don't you make a boxed lunch like you brought for us that one time? Your omelets were so delicious momma!" Shippo said excitedly. "The baby octopus was also pretty yummy!" Kagome sent a glare Youkos way then smiled down at the children.

"Then we will have a lovely picnic outside, it is such a beautiful day after all." She told them with a smile.

"You feed him baby octopus?" Youko asked while scrunching his nose.

"They weren't baby octopus, just cut hot dogs." Kagome said flatly.

Huffing as she passed by Youko, she made her way to Sesshomarus study to tell him where they were taking their lunch. Knocking upon his study door she heard him muffle come in and was shocked at the sight that greeted her. His study looked like a war zone. Books and papers were everywhere, it looked as if once a book had served its purpose it found itself tossed to the floor.

"Err…Sessho-kun?" Kagome asked, not sure if she should approach that particular subject just yet.

"What seems to have you so surprised Kagome?" He asked, slightly confused.

"It's just…your study is so cluttered! How can you find anything in this mess?" Kagome asked.

"I like to refer to it as organized chaos. I find what I need or send Jaken to find it for me. I know where most everything still is so do not fret." Sesshomaru said, not looking up from the scroll he was reading over. "Was there something you wished to discuss with me?"

"Oh, yes, do you think it may be possible for Kikyo and Naraku to be working together again?"

"It is a high possibility, why?"

"I am still finding it difficult to believe that Inuyasha is just so willing to kill me."

"He obviously cares not for you safety if he wished you to escape on your own Kagome." Sesshomaru said, highly displeased that she still seemed to love the Hanyou.

"But Inuyasha would _never_just leave me like that. While we may not have been together in the way I wanted, he was still my friend." Kagome said in a small voice, hurt and pain still evident in her words.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I will see what I can find, but I make no promises." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Kagome rushed to hug him, but unfortunately a book seemed to seek her destruction, for not a second later she was on the floor, tangled in books and scrolls. Kagome stood, rubbing her sore bum.

"Still as graceful as ever I see imouto." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle.

Kagome just huffed. "You really need to get this organized Sessho-kun…I could have just died!"

"You wouldn't have stayed dead long, or did you forget the Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru said amused.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That was all I really wanted to ask you about, oh yeah, the kids and I are taking a late lunch in the gardens."

"That is fine; just don't forget you restart your training this evening. Since this Sesshomaru has decided to look into the matter of the half-breed and his undead one, I will assign one of my guards to watch over your training session."

"Oh, who did you have in mind aniki?"

"Katsu should be suitable, do you not agree."

"Sure, I kind of like that guy. He should be fun to tease as well." Kagome said with a giggle.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh "Are any of my staff free from your amusement?"

"Well…" Kagome started, putting a finger to her chin in concentration. "Nope. They are all free game." Kagome laughed.

"I should have known." Sesshomaru said "Shouldn't you be getting lunch ready for you and the children?"

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a bow and slight wink. Kagome laughed again as she saw Sesshomarus agitated expression.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll go now aniki." Kagome said rushing out of the room still giggling.

_'Sesshomaru is fun to tease too, now that I know he won't kill me for it.'_Kagome thought to herself.

Walking back towards the kitchen she stopped, once again surprised at the sight that greeted her. Youko was hidden behind one of the counters, his furry silver ears sticking up as Shippo and Rin attempted to pelt him with eggs. Both of the children were covered head to toe in broken eggshells and yolk. Clearing her throat she was amused to see Shippo and Rin stiffen up and turn to face her slowly, guilty looks on their faces. Youko was oblivious to Kagomes presence in the room.

"Ha! I've got you now runts!" He said as he rose above the counter, an egg in each hand aimed at the children. When he caught sight of the seemingly irate onna he promptly dropped the eggs onto the floor. Looking once more at the face of the irate onna he pointed a finger at each of the children.

"They started it!" He said in his defense, worried about the reaction the young one would have.

Kagome just stared at Youko, and before she could even try to stop herself, she fell to the floor laughing. His hair was stuck together in clumps from the yolk and sticking in all different directions. Broken eggshells were all over his ear, and half a shell was still hanging off one of his ears. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Is she going to be alright?" Youko asked Shippo in a hushed whisper.

"I dunno, I think you broke her." Shippo said silently, Rin just nodded in agreement. Neither had seen the woman on the floor like that before.

"Y-you l-look s-so f-f-f-funny!" Kagome got out between laughs. Youko looking away in embarrassment as the children agreed with her.

Getting to her feet she dusted off her yukata. "Alright, go clean up while I make the lunch. Then we will head outside." She said, amusement still thick in her voice. As the three of them left the kitchen she went about straightening up a bit and started the omelets. Halfway through she heard the door open, thinking it was the children she spoke.

"Lunch is almost ready my little darlings." She said, smiling as she rolled one of the omelets.

"Wow, that didn't take long at all." She heard one voice say.

"No, I suppose not." Replied the other.

"To think, yesterday she was very, very angry with us, and today we are her little darlings." The first voice said with a laugh, the second joined in shortly after.

Kagome turned around quite shocked to see Youko and Kuronue standing at the door, amused smirks playing across their lips.

"Oh…I um…I thought you were the kids." She said blushing in embarrassment.

"We are a bit old to be children little one." Youko said with a laugh. Today was his day to mess with the young one.

"Yep, practically ancient." Kagome agreed, the smile fading off of Youko. Kuronue on the other hand just continued to laugh. Kagome sent Kuronue a warm smile then asked "Do you want to join us for lunch, Kuronue?" ignoring Youko altogether.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Kuronue said, enjoying the angry look on his bosses face. _'Once again the onna manages to get under his skin.'_ Kuronue thought with a chuckle. Just then the two children walked into the kitchen.

"Is it ready momma?" Shippo asked then looked up to Youko. "Are you eating lunch with us too Youko?"

Before Kagome got the chance to shoot down the question Youko replied to the kit.

"Of course, my partner and I will be joining you three for lunch." He said to the enthusiastic boy.

Just then Shippo noticed the other demon. "Who are you?" Shippo asked.

"You may call me Kuronue little one, and you are?"

"I'm Shippo and this is Rin." He told the older demon.

Kuronue nodded and turned his attention to the young onna once again, she was looking rather irritated, but he could tell a small plan was forming in the back of her mind.

"Youko, why don't you take the children and find a place for us to eat lunch?" She asked with innocent eyes.

"Of course little one, do you have any preferences as to where we eat?" Youko asked, amused at the annoyance flashing in her silver eyes.

"None at all. Now run along, I will have Kuronue help me carry the food out." She said, sending said bat demon a warm smile.

Youko just nodded and led the children to the garden picking a spot under one of the many trees. Spreading out the blanket Shippo brought from the room they sat down.

"Is the little one always this odd?" Youko asked Shippo.

"Momma is…well, momma is different. She wasn't brought up the same way in her um…village." Shippo said.

"What do you mean kit?" Youko asked curiously.

"Well, momma was raised not knowing that demons existed until she travelled too far from her village, that's how the whole mess started with the Mistress Centipede and the jewel shards." Youko nodded for the kit to continue. "She gives everyone the benefit of the doubt, no matter if they are human, youkai, or hanyou, she treats everyone as equals."

Youko look surprised, from the story he had heard just yesterday he knew that she was once a human Miko. For a Miko to overlook something like race was unheard of. Most killed demons on sight, not caring why they were there. _'Yes, she is certainly different.'_Youko thought as he noticed her walking out with the lunches, Kuronue right behind her.

"Lunch is ready!" Kagome said happily as she made her way to the children. Kuronue took a seat beside Youko as Kagome took the bento boxes from Kuronue. She handed a box to each of the children and one to Kuronue. Turning to Youko she held out the box for him, but before he could take it she 'accidently' dropped it into his lap, spilling its contents everywhere.

"Whoops, clumsy me." Kagome said as she bent to grab the box. "Sorry about that." She said giving him an innocent smile. Youko wasn't fooled for one second though. Standing up, he 'accidently' tripped over one of the wrinkles in the blanket, landing atop Kagome.

"Oh dear, little one, seems that I have gotten your yukata dirty as well. Such a klutz I am." He said with a sly smirk.

"Why you dirty little…" Kagome started, but was cut off by Youko placing a finger to her lips.

"Uh uh uh…not if front of the children little one." He said, giving her a wink. Kagome stared at him, face aflame. Opening her mouth she bit his index finger. Yelping Youko made his way to get off Kagome.

Dusting off her yukata once again, she took a seat between the children who were happily enjoying their bentos. Opening the lid to hers she happily started eating her lunch while chatting and laughing with the children.

"So, _sensei,_when would you like training to start back up?" Kagome asked, looking forward to messing with the fox again.

"After lunch would be fine if you are up to it, Lady Kagome." He said in retaliation. Kagome stood and looked to the children.

"I have to go get ready now, but when I'm done training would you like to play again?" She asked. Both answered her with an enthusiastic yes and Kagome giggled at the two.

"See you in about an hour _sensei._" Kagome said and Youko just nodded. After Kagome had left, the four of them finished their lunch rather quickly, with Kuronue sharing his with Youko. Kuronue laughing all the while at his boss who was muttering about 'mischievous women'.

The two made their way to the dojo and were surprised to see Kagome already there with one of Sesshomarus guards.

"Please Katsu!" Kagome pleaded with the blushing Inu.

"I won't do it, milady." Katsu said, still blushing.

"Just once! I won't tell Sessho-kun, promise." She pleaded once more.

Both Youko and Kuronue stared at the two in complete confusion, not sure what they were talking about. Katsu just sighed in defeat.

"One time, milady, and that is all."

Kagome let out a pleased laugh and held her arms out. Katsu placed his hands on her waist and knelt down. The two onlookers were suddenly very nervous as to what the woman had requested, looking at each other they both had the same confused and somewhat embarrassed expression on their faces. Both, however, looked back towards the woman when they heard her delighted squeal.

There, a good 30 feet in the air, was a smiling Kagome, arms outstretched and laughing like a newborn kit. She stayed suspended in the air a few seconds before coming down to land in Katsus waiting arms. Wrapping her arms around the Inus neck she hugged him tightly.

"That was such fun! Thanks Katsu!" Kagome said with a bright smile.

"You're welcome milady, just remember that that was a once and only deal." He said, still blushing like mad.

Kagome pouted a little but agreed. Sighing she turned to see two stunned demons waiting at the door.

"You're here sensei! Let's get started." Kagome said to Youko, laughing at his shocked face.

"Yes…okay first we are going to start with what you already know." Youko said, sizing up the petite woman.

"I am afraid I don't know much." Kagome said as she stood across from Youko.

"Alright, well, I will charge at you and see if you can defend yourself, we shall go from there." Kagome just nodded and took a step back as Youko stood ready to charge. Kagome wasn't too sure what happened after that, but Youko was now a good 10 feet away and on his back.

Standing he grumbled at the girl. "Don't know much my ass…you threw me clear across the room. Is this payback for lunch?"

Kagome just looked at him dumfounded. "I didn't…I mean are you…"

Katsu and Kuronue looked just as surprised as Kagome. She had moved as if she had been training for years, easily knocking Youko off balance and throwing him across the dojo.

"This one believes you have just witnessed innate capability." Sesshomaru said from behind Kuronue.

"Innate capability?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes, it is the ability to naturally have skills that are usually learned over a long period of time. This one is curious as to what other skills you possess imouto."

Kagome sighed. This was getting more and more complicated. "So, do I need training or not?"

"You should practice on meditating, that may help you unlock your potential. Regular sparing sessions are also something to do, perhaps even with a sword."

Kuronue looked at Kagome and smiled. "I would love to see you toss the boss on his ass again, that was too funny."

Kagome laughed at Kuronue and then quickly turned to Youko.

"Are you alright! I didn't seriously hurt you or anything did I?" She asked, worry lacing her voice.

"As if you could seriously hurt me little one." Youko said with a chuckle.

Kagome huffed and walked towards Sesshomaru. "Did you find anything?"

"This Sesshomaru has talked with the slayer and monk and we believe it to be best if, for the time being, we travel along with the hanyou and undead one. It may give us more clues as to why Inuyasha is doing what the Miko wishes and if it somehow has to do with Naraku."

Kagomes eyes held pain for a split second then she agreed. "I believe that would be best. When are we going to seek out Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

"I planned on telling you, we will leave at midday tomorrow, so pack the clothing we bought. Your other attire met with an unfortunate accident." Sesshomaru said, thinking inwardly _'and that accident was my claws.'_

"How am I to continue my training then aniki?"

"The fox and bat will be accompanying us. They may prove useful in revealing Narakus newest location." Sesshomaru looked at the two as he spoke. "This is non-negotiable."

With everyone in agreement on leaving at midday tomorrow Kagome left to eat dinner with the children then head to bed. They needed to be up extra early to be able to pack and eat.

Lying in bed that night Kagome went over every possible scenario with confronting Inuyasha and Kikyo, and they both seemed painful. As a single tear rolled down her cheek Kagome finally let sleep overtake her.


	9. Caged Bird

Sorry it took me so long to update, soo for waiting so long, fluff will be in this chapter! Just for my readers! ~ Oh, and I have a question for my readers, do any of you know of this story? It's a Sess/Kag fic and the only part I can really remember from it was Kagome was kidnaped by Naraku and somehow she manages to astral project herself to Sesshomaru and the group as she's being raped by Naraku and Sesshomaru loses his cool…I think that she and Rin had been captured at the same time and Sesshomaru was the one to rescue them…but I do remember I really liked the story, but can't figure out what it's called… Anyway~~~ Chapter 9 is up for my lovely readers~

Often times in memory, we have the tendency to overly romanticize the people we care about.

~Caged Bird~

Morning seemed to come early for Kagome as she struggled to get up. For some reason her entire body felt sore. Stretching as she stood she began to pack up her yukatas and slippers, Shippo and Rin were still passed out on her futon. Laughing quietly to herself, she slipped out of the room grabbing a pair of black hakamas and a plain white haori. With that done, she headed towards the bathroom to have a nice soak before breakfast.

_'Today is going to be exhausting.' _Kagome thought as she began the now difficult task of washing her hair. _'Jeeze, I don't know how Sesshomaru does it! His hair is as long as mine is, but it is always so silky smooth! I hardly see him bathe either…'_ With that thought came the all too hilarious image of Sesshomaru in his true form licking his fur until it shone. _'Now that's just too funny!'_ Kagome thought as she finished cleaning.

Once changed and out of the bathroom she bumped into the person she was just thinking of. "Sessho-kun! I was just thinking about you!" Kagome said with a giggle.

"Should this one be worried as to what you were thinking?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, not at all. Anyway, where to you want me to put the cloths I've gathered?"

"Hn, just leave them in your room, I will have someone pack them away."

"I see, do you want me to pack Rins clothing, she's still asleep on my futon."

"Rin will not be going with us this time." Sesshomaru said with his normal neutral expression. "This time it is too dangerous for me to allow her to tag along. If you wish Shippo may stay here as well."

Kagome thought about it for a moment…that did sound like a good idea, and it was one less person to worry about, but she didn't just want to leave the poor kit here.

"I'll ask him about it aniki; I don't want him to feel like I'm abandoning him."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Breakfast will be ready shortly, afterwards I wish for you and the other two to come to my study to discuss a further plan of action concerning both half-breeds." Sesshomaru said turning to go to the dining hall. Kagome just sighed and went to the room to wake the kids. Quietly opening the door, she saw that Shippo and Rin were asleep facing each other. They looked positively adorable! This is one of those times she wished she had a camera. Walking up to the children she gently shook their shoulders.

"Rin, Shippo, honey you've got to get up, breakfast is almost ready." Kagome said somewhat quietly.

It didn't take long for the children to wake at the mention of breakfast. Laughing to herself, she asked Shippo to stay back for a moment.

"What'cha want momma?"

"Well Shippo, I was wondering if you wanted to stay at the palace while we finish up this whole mess." Kagome asked.

"Momma! I want to come with you!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I know my little darling, but Rin is staying behind, don't you think she'll be lonely, and besides, she's going to need someone strong to protect her while Sesshomaru-sama is away."

Shippo thought about it for a moment, he certainly didn't want anyone to hurt her while he was gone, in that moment he had his mind made up. "I'll stay and protect Rin momma, besides, you don't need my protection right now, and you've got Sesshomaru, Youko, and Kuronue to protect you!"

Kagome gave her kit a dazzling smile. "You are right Shippo, but I will always need you, so don't forget that while I'm gone okay." Grabbing her kits hand, she led him down to the dining hall. Everyone else had already arrived and was waiting for her.

"Hey everyone!" Kagome said and took a seat next to Sesshomaru and Sango. "Ready to head out this afternoon?"

"Are you ready Kagome?" Sango asked, worried for the woman who had become her sister.

Kagome just sighed. "I know it's more than likely going to hurt, but I'm prepared for it. We can't just avoid them the entire time. You know as well as I do that we will need Inuyasha to bring down Naraku."

"What could a mere half-breed do that the three of us cannot?" Youko said distastefully.

"He has a name, it's Inuyasha." Kagome said, almost automatically. Shaking her head, she continued. "He will be helpful; he is just as powerful as almost any full youkai, plus with the backlash wave and anikis Bakusaiga, Naraku won't be able to regenerate."

Youko looked at the little one stunned. "Why do you defend the half-breed after what he has put you through?"

"Because, even after all that has happened between us, he is still my friend." Kagome said with a soft smile.

"That is exactly why Naraku has been so afraid of you Kagome-sama." Miroku said wisely.

At this Sango looked at the monk questioningly. "What do you mean Miroku?"

"Kagome-sama is such a pure and kind person, and while she had her miko powers those traits were what made Kagome-sama so powerful. Now that Kagome-sama doesn't have her powers he assumes that she is a little threat, yet I don't believe so."

"Miroku, I could hardly inflict damage on Naraku now, my priestess powers were the only weapon I had against him." Kagome said sadly.

"That's not true, Kagome-sama," Miroku started "You may not be able to feel your own youki, but I sure can, and it seems pretty massive. Naraku will have a hard time dealing with you still, once you've unlocked your potential."

"Speaking of that, am I to bring a sword from your dojo for me to practice with Sessho-kun?" Kagome asked the Daiyokai next to her.

"We will be stopping at Totosais before finding the half-breed." Sesshomaru said, waiting for her reaction.

Ever so slowly the wheels started to click in Kagome's mind. "Oh no! You're not getting one of my teeth Sessho-kun! They are mine!" Kagome said, abruptly standing from the table.

"Come now imouto, surely losing one of your teeth is a decent price to pay for a sword." Sesshomaru said, amused at her antics.

"But they are mine! Besides, it will hurt!" Kagome said with slight pain in her voice just thinking about it.

"Why do you need a tooth?" Kuronue asked Sesshomaru.

"Because that is what Totosai uses to create his swords, and he isn't getting one of mine damn it!"

"Kagome, stop being so immature about this." Sesshomaru said, "It is only one tooth, it will grow back in less than a day."

Kagome grumbled to herself about unfair demons and sat back down to finish her breakfast.

"Shippo has decided to stay back with Rin to help. Have you packed away my things yet aniki?"

"Yes, we will be leaving soon so anything you wish to do before we leave you had better do now."

The group nodded and got up to leave and Kagome quickly intercepted Miroku.

"Sango, I'll bring him back in a moment, 'kay." She said as she led Miroku to the gardens.

"A-alright?" Sango said in confusion.

Kagome continued to drag the poor monk along with her to the gardens.

"Kagome-sama, where are you taking me?" Miroku asked.

"I want to ask you a question Miroku." Kagome said.

"What do you need Kagome-sama?"

"I want help with meditation. Can you teach me? Sessho-kun insists on me continuing my training while we are searching and he said meditation would be important since I seem to have this innate capability. So will you help me, please, Miroku?" Kagome said with her best puppy eyes and pouted lip.

Miroku looked at Kagome, surprised at her request. "Of course I will help you in meditation Kagome-sama." Miroku said while putting an arm around her shoulder. "Anything for such a pretty young lady such as yourself." He said as his hands moved lower on her bottom, groping it.

"YOU HENTAI!" Kagome screamed as she knocked Miroku on his head.

Kuronue and Youko, who had just come out to get fresh air, looked on in amusement. The little on certainly knew how to handle herself.

Kuronue leisurely walked towards the girl and put his arm around her shoulder. Bending down over next to her ear, he addressed the monk.

"If you wish to keep your innards intact then I suggest you keep your wandering hand to the slayers more delicate parts." Kuronue said, "This one is off limits."

Miroku looked at the two shocked and then noticed Kagomes face. She was trying so hard not to laugh outright at the bat or him. Kagome just slipped out of the bats grasp and turned to face them both.

"I belong to myself thank you very much." Kagome said backing up slowly, not noticing the other demon that still occupied the garden area. Kagome stiffened when she felt herself back into something rather soft, not like a tree or a bush.

"Little one, you are ours to mess with as we please, you are just so much fun to tease." Youko said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You see me as property?" She said letting a few tears slide down her cheek.

Youko looked at her slightly ashamed at his words. "I didn't mean…I meant…well…" Youko had a hard time saying what he wished to say.

Kagome was laughing at that point, not able to contain it after seeing his flustered face.

"Ha-ha! I so had you going! You should have seen your face!" Kagome laughed.

Youko was about to say something when Sesshomaru stepped out into the gardens. "Ah-Uhn is saddled and ready to go. Let us depart."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Youko and followed Sesshomaru towards the front gates of the castle. Rin and Shippo were waiting at the gates with Katsu so they could say goodbye to Kagome.

"I'll miss you momma!" Shippo said latching his arms around her neck.

"Rin will miss you too Onee-san!" Rin said latching herself onto Kagomes leg.

Kagome looked to the children and hugged them tightly. "I will miss both of you very much, you behave for Katsu now, alright, I'm the only one allowed to give him grief." Kagome said will a sly wink at Katsu, who just laughed.

Shippo walked up to the three demons at the front of the pack and puffed up his tiny chest. "You better protect my momma or else you'll have to deal with me."

Said demons just nodded their heads and turned to leave, the others following behind them. Kagome waved to Shippo and Rin one last time before catching up with Sesshomaru.

"When will we arrive at Totosais mountain top?" Kagome asked her aniki.

"Shortly before nightfall, have the others make camp at the base; you and I will go up to Totosais workshop and request the sword."

Kagome nodded and fell behind to tell Sango about the plan at hand. With everyone in agreement they continued for a few hours before Kagome had to stop the group.

"What is it now imouto?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome said lightly bouncing from one foot to the other. When she saw Sesshomaru nod, she rushed off into the forest, hopefully far enough away that the demons couldn't see or smell her business. Pulling up her hakamas, she sighed in relief and began to make her way back to the group. Before she even sensed the possible danger two arms wrapped themselves around her waist as another pair held a cloth over her mouth before she could make a sound. That was the last thing Kagome remembered before darkness overtook her.

With the group everyone was waiting impatiently for Kagome to return, it had taken longer than normal for her to return. Just as Sango was about to say something she heard Sesshomaru and Youko growl. In a blur of silver both demons rushed to where she was last only to find her gone.

Sesshomaru let out a sub-sonic growl. "Who dares to take this one's imouto?" He said, his eyes rimmed in crimson.

Youko looked around the clearing for any sign of a struggle, finding none he sighed. Bending down he touched a nearby bush and concentrated.

"They are headed towards a village in the south." Youko said standing.

Sesshomaru looked at the fox with suspicion. "And how do you know that _fox_?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to regain his usual calm demeanor.

"Youko can manipulate plants as well as use them for information." Kuronue said in defense of his boss.

"Hn, then we shall head south. Monk, Slayer, climb atop your neko and fly. This Sesshomaru is wasting no time in retrieving his imouto." He said while forming a cloud out of his youki he got on and speed towards the south. Youko just leapt from where he was and took off at full speed after Sesshomaru. Kuronue and the others took to the air after the two.

Coming upon a village Sesshomaru ordered them to split up and search for her. In a couple hours they would meet at the entrance of the village. With that said, they went their separate directions.

Youko was walking through what seemed to be the business part of the village when he overheard a demon talking to another.

"We just got this one in this afternoon. She seems to be untouched so she will fetch a high price." The first demon said.

"Why does she have that faraway look in her eyes?" Asked the other.

"Ah…she has such a feisty demeanor that we've had to give her a small dose of sedative. There is no need to worry; it will wear off in a few hours."

Youko spared a glance towards the girl they were talking about and let out a small growl. There, in a tiny cage, was Kagome wearing a yukata that was excessively small for her and looking as if she were about to fall asleep.

"How much is she?" The second demon asked.

"I would say about 23." The fist said.

"2,300 yen? That's too rich for my blood."

Having heard enough Youko stepped in. "If you do not return the little one to me, I will take her back by force." He said flexing his claws in a silent threat.

Taking a step back in fear the first demon tossed the keys to the demon in front of him. "I didn't know she was yours…take her back." He said in a trembling voice.

"Wise decision." Youko said as the two demons ran. Picking up the keys, he walked over to the cage and opened it.

Kagome looked up through drugged silver eyes. "Inu-Inuyasha?" She slurred out.

Youko looked agitated for a moment then sniffed the air. She was letting out her pheromones due to the sedative and, from what he could smell, an aphrodisiac. Trying to keep a tight hold over himself, he answered the girl.

"No, it's Youko little one, are you alright?"

"Youko? What…" Kagome let out in slurred words.

Picking her up bridal style, he answered, "You were kidnaped."

Kagome said nothing and buried her face in his hair. "Mm, Youko, you smell good." She said in a hushed whisper. Bringing her hand up, she ran her fingers through his hair. "So silky." She slurred.

Pushing down his urge to pounce the little one he continued walking. Ever so slowly, Kagomes fingers made her way to his ears. Gently rubbing them, she marveled at the softness. "Youkos ears are so soft!" She said in a giggle. With that, what little control Youko had over himself snapped. Within the blink of an eye he had her pinned to the side of a hut, one hand on her left hip, the other holding her right hand. Bringing his face next to her ear, he spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Little one, if you don't remove your hands from my person you may regret it."

Kagome just looked at him and wiggled bit to get comfortable, unintentionally rubbing against Youko in the progress. Letting out a low growl, he grasped the girls' hip tighter and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Little one, you are making this difficult." He let out in a pant. Kagome seemed unaffected by this and blinked.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Youko?" Kagome let out in a sultry voice.

Youko merely ground his hips against her and let out a low growl. "You have no idea little one."

Kagome let out a moan and rubbed against him again. Youko let go of her hand in favor of using them to run across the girls' body. Finally allowing the pheromones to take hold of him he brought his head to her neck and started to place light kisses over it. Kagome let her hands slip under Youkos tunic and explore his bare chest. He was toned she noted as Youko continued his assault on her neck, gently nipping and sucking. Kagome let out a throaty moan and ground against Youko once more.

The smell of her arousal seemed to have snapped Youko out of his lust filled haze. Slowly pushing her away he righted himself and picked her up once again. "We need to get you back to the others." He told her, looking straight ahead.

"I like you, Youko. You're so fun to play with." Kagome said with a yawn. The drugs seemed to be having the same effect on her as melatonin would. Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep, allowing Youko a moment of peace.

_'She still seems to be under the effect of the drug they had used on her.'_ Youko thought to himself. If that were the case, they needed to set up camp for the night and continue in the morning when the drug's effects had worn off. He did his best to cover their scents as he made his way to the designated meeting spot, noticing Kuronue and Miroku there as well.

"Ah, so you have found the Lady Kagome. I was expecting Sesshomaru-sama to be the one to find her." Miroku said.

"Here, you take her." Youko said as he handed the woman over to Miroku.

"Ah, okay?" Miroku said confused as he took hold of Kagome then gently laying her next to Ah-Uhn.

Not too long after Sesshomaru and Sango made their way back towards the others. Sango breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Kagome next to Ah-Uhn asleep.

"Who found her?" Sango asked the group, everyone looking Youkos way. He had yet to tell Kuronue and Miroku where he found the woman.

"She was about to be sold." Youko said, not opening his eyes to look at anyone.

"They would dare to sell this one's imouto!" Sesshomaru said in a rage.

"They were dealt with Sesshomaru, but they seem to have drugged the little one, we shouldn't move again until she has awoke. Hopefully by then the drugs effect would have worn off."

With that, everyone went about setting up camp, anxiously waiting for Kagome to wake.

Sooo….that's chapter 11~ hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome, that give me that extra umph I need to get through the next chapter!~ In chapter 12 we will catch up with Inu and the long awaited confrontation! See you then =D


	10. Flying High

So, I have redone most of my previous chapters, mostly combining a few of them and adding a few more details; so if you want to reread it that is fine, it does not change anything in the story too drastically. I also apologize for how long it is taking to update, my little one seems to have come down with something so I do not have much time to type out the new chapters and edit them. Another also…chapters are going to be longer, honestly! Lol I know I've said that in a previous chapter but…yeah ;p lol with that said, this is now Ch. 10, and not 12~ soo yeah~ enjoy =D

~Flying High~

He must have heard his bastard brother wrong that night. There was no way in hell that Sesshomaru had actually managed to find and save Kagome from Naraku, when that bastard did not want to be found, he was not. Another thing was the bitch behind Sesshomarus back was a full-blooded demoness, not some weak little human wench. _'Keh, defiantly heard the bastard wrong. He was just pissed because he didn't find Kagome.'_

With that in mind, he turned to his side and draped his arm around the now somewhat warm body of his mate. Sure, Kikyo was not fully alive, but this was close, at least until she could have her full soul back. Once Inuyasha had his mate close to him, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Waiting for Kagome to wake was a tense affair. The entire group seemed to be on edge just watching the girl sleep. They could not get over how easy it was for someone to steal her away right under their noses. A small, pained moan, tore their attention for a moment as the watched an all too familiar white light take over the young woman and in its place left a small snow white fox.

"The drugs seem to be affecting her greatly if she's reverted back to this form." Youko said in monotone.

Sango stood and walked over to the small fox. She looked to be only a foot taller than Kirara. Kneeling down she gently picked Kagome up and set her in her lap, gently stroking her fur. She was sad to see the state that her dear friend was in. She stayed like that for a few hours before slowly falling asleep with the tiny fox still in her lap.

Ever so slowly, Kagome started to open her eyes, her vision blurry at first she began to make out her little group. Miroku had a small smile on his face, Youko and Sesshomaru just looked relieved, and Kuronue had some weird look in his eyes. Immediately worried because she did not see Sango she tried to get to her feet but found that someone was holding her.

Looking up she saw she was sitting in Sangos lap and looking down she saw her two front paws. Silver eyes rolled comically as she hopped down from Sangos lap and sat facing away from her. Concentrating she attempted to change back into her humanoid form. Looking quite flustered, she shut her eyes tighter and seemed to concentrate harder. Growling in frustration, she stood on four legs and paced the campground.

Kuronue shot up, rushed to the frustrated fox, and scooped her up. Remembering to keep her at a distance, he looked at her silver eyes.

"You are positively adorable Kagome!" Kuronue said as he used one hand to pat her head.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and licked the demons cheek. Said demon took that as incentive and snuggled Kagomes face with his, muttering about her adorableness. Kagome just let out a few short growls and Kuronue looked at her with a confused expression.

"She wishes to be let down Kuronue." Youko said monotonously.

'_You understand what I am saying?' _Kagome asked in a series of yips and barks.

"Of course, I am a fox, am I not?" Youko asked sarcastically.

'_Soon to be a dead fox, why am I not changing back?'_

"I do not know, it may be a side effect from the drugs you held within your system." Youko said seriously.

Sango and Miroku looked at the two confused, of course, they knew that certain species of demons could understand each other when they reverted to their animal form, but they had never seen them do so.

'_What are you talking about? What drug?' _Kagome asked, slightly panicked.

"The drug they used when you were kidnaped…do you not remember what happened?" Youko asked.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, _'No, the last thing I remember was going to the bathroom.'_

Youko took that as a good thing; he did not wish to explain what had happened after he set her free. He himself really did not understand why he had acted so foolish; he had been under the influence of other kitsune's pheromones and had not reacted as strongly as he did with the little one. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he rose to leave.

"I am going to take a quick soak in the hot spring nearby." With that, he turned to leave.

'_Wait! Take me with you!' _Kagome asked pleadingly.

Youkos steps faltered for a moment. "You what?" He asked confused.

'_I said take me with you.' _Kagome barked out.

"That…that is not for me to decide, ask your 'brother.'" Youko said as he turned to leave once more.

"She needs not ask my permission for every little thing kitsune. You will do as she asks." Sesshomaru said, inwardly enjoying the look of shock and panic on the foxes face.

"Right…then come along little one." Youko said, walking away from the group.

Kagome trotted over to Sesshomaru, giving him a gentle nuzzle, before following after Youko. By the time she made it to where he was, he had already disrobed and was in the hot spring.

Youko just looked towards Kagome. "Well? Are you just going to stand there like a lost pup? Why did you want me to bring you along?"

'_Because I um…I smell horrible and I cannot change back for some reason…' _Kagome trailed off.

"You wish for me to bathe you?" Youko asked perplexed.

'_Well…um…yes please.' _Kagome said, head hung low in a form of shame.

Youko just sighed and shook his head. "You needn't feel embarrassed little one, it is not your fault. Come, I will wash your fur."

Kagome had a pleased look in her silver eyes as she slowly made her way to the spring. Looking confused for a moment, she gave Youko a questioning look.

"Come closer and I shall pick you up." Youko said with a small laugh. When Kagome did as asked he gently scooped her up and held her cradled in one of his arms. With the other, he scooped up some of the water and dumped it on her fur. He took great care when running his fingers through her fur, mindful of his claws. He had to hold back a chuckle when he heard her purr in contentment. Finished with cleaning the little one he sat her on a rock near the hot spring.

"I'm going to wash myself quickly, and then we can go, is that fine with you?" Youko asked.

Kagome merely nodded. _'Uh, Youko?'_

"Yes?"

'_Um, thank you…you know for saving me and all…and also for washing my fur.' _Kagome said, slightly embarrassed.

"It is no problem little one, just try not to make a habit of being kidnaped." Youko said with a chuckle. When she merely snorted, he ducked under the water to finish cleaning his hair and body. With that finished, he stood to get out.

"Now, I'm going to get out and grab my tunic for you to dry with, no peaking." He said with a devious smirk.

'_As if.' _Kagome snorted out. Lying on her belly, she brought her forepaw up to cover her eyes.

Youko laughed as he pulled on his hakamas and grabbed his tunic. Walking back towards Kagome he gently picked her up and wrapped his tunic around the wet fox, gently drying her fur.

'_Youko, when do you think we will meet up with Inuyasha?' _Kagome asked in a small voice.

"I am not sure little one, are you worried about meeting up with him?" He asked.

'_A little, we used to fight side by side, and now I am fighting against him…it's frustrating.'_ Kagome said.

Thinking about it, Youko could understand what she was saying. If he were in the same position she is in with Kuronue, he did not know if he could handle it, but she seems to be doing a great job of it. Well, as great as anyone in her position would do.

"You are a strong person Kagome. You needn't worry about the half-breed; you will have all of us behind you in this endeavor." Youko said, gently patting the little ones head.

Kagome just let out a sound of agreement and curled into Youkos tunic. Walking back into the camp he found the inhabitants asleep, even the ever stoic Daiyokai was asleep next to a tree. Looking down at the fox in his arms, he noticed her to be asleep as well. _'Well, I might as well sleep too, not like there is much of a threat here anyway.'_ With that thought in mind, Youko sat against a tree next to his partner. With Kagome asleep in his lap, Youko allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

Youko sensed the danger before he even heard the commotion at the camp. Slowly waking he took note of something soft pressing against him, and something gently tickling his sides. Groggily opening his eyes, he noticed snow-white hair and ears pressing further into his chest. _'What the…'_ Youko thought sleepily.

"Shit!" He said as he, rather roughly, pushed the girl off his person. Kagome hit the ground with a rather hard plop.

"Ouch…that hurt you know…" Kagome said, still rather tired.

Looking up she noticed the light pink tint to Youkos cheeks but before she could comment on it, she heard Sesshomaru growling in the background. Turning, she saw Kuronue, Sango, and Miroku restraining the Daiyokai. Putting the pieces together, she threw her hands up in defense.

"It's not what it looks like Sessho-kun!" Kagome said desperately, not wishing to see any bloodshed today.

"That kitsune has touched my imouto inappropriately!" Sesshomaru seethed.

"I was still in my animal form when I fell asleep last night aniki! As if I would allow that pervert to touch me inappropriately." Kagome said in an attempt to sooth the raging Lord.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took steady breaths. "We will leave as soon as everything is packed up and you change."

'_As soon as I…what?' _Kagome thought looking down at her person, which is when she noticed the rather revealing yukata, it barely covered her.

"Ahh! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kagome said as she rushed to Ah-Uhn to grab another yukata. Changing into the pale blue yukata, Kagome set about breaking the camp. When that was finished the six of them continued on their journey to Totosais.

Mid-afternoon is when they caught their first break. Stopping to eat a light lunch the group happily chatted with each other. That is until Sesshomaru suddenly stood protectively in front of Kagome, Tokijin drawn.

Before the group could question Sesshomarus action, Youko and Kuronue also took defensive positions. Sango and Miroku followed shortly after. They were somewhat surprised to see Inuyasha bust through the tree line with Tessaiga drawn.

"So this is where you've been hiding bastard!" Inuyasha said bringing Tessaiga up to rest on his shoulder.

"It is you who is the bastard Inuyasha, This one knows perfectly well who his father is." Sesshomaru said in his usual manner.

"Keh, I ain't here for your snappy comebacks. I'm here for the jewel shards you have in your possession." Inuyasha said. Finally taking note of who was also in the clearing, he addressed his former traveling companions. "So this is where you guys have been. Bunch of traitors."

"You're the traitor Inuyasha! You left Kagome in the hands of Naraku!" Sango seethed.

"Keh, I was getting tired of always having to save her sorry ass." Inuyasha said passively.

"Inuyasha," A feminine voice said from behind him, "That kitsune behind Sesshomaru seems to have the jewel shards."

"Really Kikyo?" Inuyasha said. "Well then fox, hand 'em over."

"No, they are mine." Kagome said.

Inuyasha froze a moment, _'That sounds like Kagome.'_

"They do not belong to you, foul demon; they belong to me, the Shikon-Miko."

Kagome had enough at that point. "Ha! Shikon-Miko my ass, if you were really the Shikon-Miko I wouldn't have been needed to fix your mess." She said as she stepped out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Is that really you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Yes, now it would be in your best interest if you and Kikyo put your weapons away. All we want to do is have a…friendly discussion." Kagome said.

When neither made a move to disarm themselves, Youko and Kuronue did it for them. Kuronue using his sickle to knock the bow out of Kikyos hands and Youko using a plant to bind Inuyasha to the ground.

"Now be a good puppy and sit there." Youko said in a condescending manner.

"Bastard! Let me out of this shit!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, Inuyasha, you are going to sit there and listen. The final battle with Naraku is coming and we need all the help we can get. You are going to pull your head out of your ass and help us finish this once and for all." Kagome said in a 'this isn't up for discussion' manner.

"Keh, who died and made you queen, wench." Inuyasha said in a huff.

"This one is still alive, so she isn't a queen quite yet." Sesshomaru said, and Kagome laughed.

"The hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"It means I'm next in line for Sessho-kuns lands." Kagome said matter of factly. Suddenly stopping, Kagome took a whiff of the air.

"What smells like wet dog?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just stopped and scented the area. "It seems we are to have a visitor, the Ookami, I believe. Do you not sense his shards?"

Kagome just shook her head sadly, she had not been able to sense the shards since Naraku had changed her into a demon.

"Is that why Naraku has need of the little one? She can sense the shards?" Youko asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, yes, Naraku would want her for that. He also wants her out of the way because she is the only one who can completely purify the Shikon-No-Tama." Miroku answered.

"I see, if that is the case," Youko said looking towards Kagome, "We will have neither half-breed have you."

"I can't sense the shards anymore…he should have no more use of me. Now he probably just wants to kill me."

Before anyone could comment on that, a whirlwind of dust filled the clearing.

"Would you look at that, Dog-boy is tied up with some business, which means my Kagome is free to follow me for now." Koga, the wolf demon, said to no one in particular.

"Keh, what do you want you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha asked, agitated.

"Why to sweep my woman away of course, where is she…and why do you smell like you rutted with a corpse?" Koga asked, holding his nose. That is when he took notice of Kikyo standing behind Inuyasha. "Well, that explains that, you actually mated that undead bitch? What is Kagome going to think when she finds out?"

A small, pained gasp filled the clearing. That is when Koga saw the unfamiliar faces in the little group. "What's going on?" Koga asked as the snow-white kitsune rushed past the group and into the trees, followed shortly after by the slayer.

"The hell did I miss?" Koga asked confused. Youko and Kuronue looked towards Sesshomaru who just sighed and motioned for the Ookami to join them in a discussion, Sesshomaru telling him who the Kitsune is the promise of telling him why she is in such turmoil later.

Off in the forest Sango was holding Kagome. "How could he do that Sango? It just doesn't seem like him…why am I never good enough!" Kagome yelled, frustrated with the way things were turning out at this point.

"It is not you Kagome, Inuyasha is just a fool. Don't cry, it will be alright." Sango said, in hopes to sooth her friend. Silent tears were still running down Kagomes cheeks as she and Sango made their way back to the others.

"Welcome back imouto." Sesshomaru said, slowly taking in her face. _'She is still crying over that pathetic half-breed!' _Sesshomaru growled inwardly.

"Thanks aniki." Kagome said in a small voice, not really up for talking.

Kuronue looked at the girl and felt his blood boil. Leaning over he whispered something in Youkos ear. When Youko nodded, he made his way over to Kagome.

"Hey, turn around and hold out your arms." Kuronue instructed.

She did not move, just gave him a look of confusion. Kuronue just sighed. "Just do as I ask, please?"

Kagome nodded and did as requested. Off in the background she heard Youko talking to Sesshomaru.

"Don't kill him, okay?" Youko asked.

Before Sesshomaru could question why he would need to refrain from killing the bat an ear-piercing scream tore through the clearing then a delighted laugh.

Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome in the arms of the bat flying in circles above the group. Kagome looked positively happy, and for that, Sesshomaru was glad.

"Your friend lives this time kitsune, only because it has cheered her up greatly." Sesshomaru said.

When the two made it back to the ground Kagome turned around and hugged Kuronue. "Thank you, that made me feel so much better!" Kagome said, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

Sesshomaru stared intently at the fox. "For that, your friend may just die." He said, completely serious.

Youko took that as a warning and went to intercept his friend before any harm could befall him.

Welp…that's chapter 10 everybody~ like I said before it may take a while for me to get the next chapter up and stuff soo…yeah~ thanks for reading~ reviews are welcome =D


	11. Ashes To Ashes

Soo! Here is chapter 11~ my little one is felling tons better now so I will be back on track soon! With that being said, there is going to be a character death in this…just because….well…I will not say :p hehe also I have been watching animes that I use to watch for inspiration and I will give a the first person to guess where the phrase Kagome uses at the end of the story comes from a chapter of fluff between the pair of their choosing~ ENJOY~~

~Ashes To Ashes~

When Inuyasha finally decided to calm down he and Sesshomarus group sat down and had a little…heart to heart.

"You will be joining us, half-breed, and you will keep a tight rein on your mate. This Sesshomaru would simply hate to dismember your mate right before your eyes." Sesshomaru said stoically.

"I have no problem doing that for you Sesshomaru." Kuronue said, flexing his claws in a silent threat.

"Nor would I." Youko said.

"Back to the topic at hand," Sesshomaru started, "your mate is not allowed to leave your side for any reason whatsoever. She is already a threat to this group; count yourself lucky that this one does not wish to smell of her."

"What do you mean, not allowed, she can do what she wants." Inuyasha argued.

"I will not have your bitch relaying messages to Naraku. As I said once Inuyasha, I would hate to dismember her before your very eyes." Sesshomaru said with a glare towards the undead one.

"Sessho-kun is right Inuyasha; we can't have her leaking valuable information like the traitor she is." Kagome said in a hushed voice, but Inuyasha still heard.

"Keh, shut up bitch! If anyone is a traitor here, it is you! Why are you siding with that asshole anyway?" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome.

Before she had time to voice her objection to his hurtful words, she saw a sudden flash of black. Within the next second, she saw Inuyasha on the ground with Kuronue atop him, sickle at Inuyashas throat.

"You dare to speak to her in that manner! You will do as she says or I will take your head clean off your shoulders." Kuronue seethed through clenched teeth.

"I ain't got to listen to you so back off asshole." Inuyasha said.

"You will learn your place, half-breed, or I will remove you from existence." Kuronue said quietly.

Kagome had enough at that point. Taking to her feet, she walked over to Kuronue and gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Kuronue, it isn't worth it." Kagome said gently.

"She's right; I'm the one who's going to end dog-breaths life." Koga said cockily, Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Enough, now Inuyasha, are you going to agree with us, or will we have to beat you into submission." Kagome asked the hanyou.

"Keh, whatever, just get this bastard off of me." Inuyasha grunted out.

"Kuronue, please let Inuyasha up." Kagome said with pleading eyes.

Kuronue sighed. "I am finding it very difficult to deny you anything, especially when you look at me with such innocent eyes."

Kagome smiled and went to sit next to Sesshomaru as Kuronue went next to Youko. "So are we going to continue to head to Totosais from here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, once Inuyasha pulls his head out of his ass we will go." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh, I ain't got my head anywhere, let's just go." Inuyasha said grumpily.

After packing up their lunch site Kagome stood and walked with Kuronue, Youko, and Koga as Sesshomaru led the way to Totosais. Sango and Miroku were behind Inuyasha and Kikyo, keeping an eye on them while keeping their own conversation. Which, every once in a while, included Sango yelling at the monk for being a pervert.

Kagome laughed. "He will never learn. Miroku is hopeless."

"It would seem so." Kuronue said. "How did you even come across a monk like him?"

"Actually, he had kidnaped me once. I told you about him once remember?" Kagome said.

"Oh, yes. I remember now, and if I recall correctly, Koga has kidnapped you too." Youko said giving the Ookami a sideways glance.

"Yeah well get used to it, once this is over, I am kidnapping my woman again. She's my future mate!" Koga said with pride.

Youko and Kuronue looked to the little one and saw how frustrated she looked.

"Listen here, wolf, she is not your property, and I do not like you referring to what is ours so calmly. If you lay on filthy hand on her, you will find yourself beheaded." Youko said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You had better listen, or I won't be as kind as Youko, I would make you suffer." Kuronue said as he hugged her from behind.

Kagome just stood there speechless her face slowly turning red.

"Isn't that right, Kagome-chan~" Kuronue said.

That seemed to snap Kagome out of her small daze. "Get your hands off me, both of you!" Kagome said, causing the group to turn their eyes to them. Sensing the young ones anger, Youko and Kuronue quickly let go of the small woman. Tuning her head, she faced Koga. "I'm not your woman either Koga, I've only seen you as a friend, never as anything more. If you can't respect that, then maybe we shouldn't even be friends." She finished, still angry.

"You tell him Kagome! You don't belong to him, you promised to stay by my side, not his." Inuyasha encouraged from behind Sesshomaru.

Kagome turned her glare upon Inuyasha and Sesshomaru moved out of her way. "Do not even get me started on you, Inuyasha. You piss me off more than anyone else ever could, and I bet you do it just because you can. You have never had the right to tell me where I belong, or who I belong with. I belong to myself and no one else, you got that!" Kagome yelled.

Sango and Miroku looked on nervously as the demons just looked on somewhat impressed by her backbone. Sango made a move to stop the fight she was sure was going to happen, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"This is between them, it is best if we stay out for now." Sesshomaru said stoically. _'Though if that half-breed touches a single hair on her head, he will meet my claws once more.'_

"No, bitch, I don't got that, you belong to me, do you understand! I will not let you back out of your words now, you are going to stay with me and that is final!" Inuyasha growled out.

Kagome did not even have time to process what she was doing. One moment her vision was slowly starting to fade from her anger, and the next she launched herself at Inuyasha. Claws extended, she tried to make a swipe at his chest, but he backed away before she could make contact with the soft flesh.

"Keh, that all you got bitch? What a weakling, Kikyo could have hit me with her eyes closed." Inuyasha taunted.

"Foul half-breed! I will no longer be placed second to anyone! Especially a good-for-nothing corpse!" Kagome seethed as she launched herself at Inuyasha once again.

"Don't talk about Kikyo like that bitch! What are you, jealous?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Do not make me laugh!" Kagome said as she crouched low to the ground. Eyes trained on Inuyasha she watched as he moved to unsheathe his sword. With her opening in sight, she rushed the hanyou, bringing her claws down across his chest.

Inuyasha hissed out in pain. "Stupid bitch, you will pay for that!" He said as he swiped at her face, claws encountering soft flesh.

Kagome let out a cry of pain, which snapped everyone out of their momentary stupor. Kagome did not have time to hit the ground before she found herself in Youkos arms; Inuyasha was more than twenty feet away with an angered Kuronue and Sesshomaru.

"Let me see your wound little one." Youko said gently.

Kagome slowly turned her head to the left to reveal four claw marks upon her right cheek. While the wound was nothing too deep, the blood loss was concerning Youko.

"You are losing a lot of blood little one, lay down and I will do my best to wrap and seal the wounds." Youko said as he laid her on the forest floor.

Miroku reached inside his robes and pulled out a hand full bandage from Kagome's era.

"These are typical healing material from Kagome's village, allow me to treat her." Miroku said as he sat next to Youko. "Could you please bring me some hot water?" Youko nodded and went to the nearest hot water source and came back within ten minutes. Handing the small bowl of water to Miroku, he watched as Sesshomaru and Kuronue continued to beat the hanyou mercilessly.

"How dare you! How dare you touch such an innocent soul!" Kuronue seethed making another swipe with is chain scythe. Inuyasha dogged, but not enough, the scythe made contact with his right shoulder and Inuyasha grasped at the wound.

Sticking his claws into his wound, he jumped back and shouted "Blades of blood!" aiming for Kuronue. Kuronue merely scoffed as he jumped out of the attacks range. Cursing to himself, he went to take out Tessaiga once more.

Seeing the opening yet again, Sesshomaru came charging in a blur of silver and knocked the hanyou back a few more feet.

With Kagomes wound all clean and bandaged, they were all too busy watching the fight that the four of them did not notice when Kikyo moved closer to them. Taking her bow into her hands Kikyo took aim of Kagome and let the arrow fly. Youko, Kuronue, Sesshomaru, and Koga all felt dread enter their soul when they heard a hollow thud and another pained cry come from Kagome.

"Finally I shall have my full soul back!" Kikyo said in triumph. Looking back at Kagome, she was stunned when she did not see a pile of ash, as that is what demons became when hit with her arrows. "How! You should be dead now you foul, wretched demon!" Kikyo said angrily.

"You should be more worried about yourself than her you insufferable whore!" Youko seethed slowly advancing on the undead miko. Kikyo took another arrow out of her quiver and notched it, pointing it directly at Youko.

"You think that will work on me bitch." He said, standing still.

She pulled the bow taut and held steady. "Are you really ready to die for that foolish woman?" Kikyo asked angrily.

"I will not be dying by your tainted hands." Youko said.

Kikyo just smirked as she fired her arrow. Faster than her eyes could keep up with the fox seemed to have vanished. Looking around the clearing, she could not see him.

"Are you looking for me?" A deep voice asked from behind her. Before she could even turn to face the demon, she let out a scream of pain. On the ground, next to her foot, was one of her arms.

"What should be next?" Youko asked. "Your leg? Maybe your other arm…or your head?"

Meanwhile with Kuronue and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha heard the pained cry of Kikyo and as he rushed to try to help, Kuronue forcefully threw him back.

"There will be no helping her now. She will forfeit her life to Youko, and you will not interfere." Kuronue said keeping a close eye on the half-breed.

"Also know this Inuyasha, if Kagome perishes, your life will be forfeit to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said, oddly calm.

A cough came from Kagome as she struggled with the pain.

"What do we do Miroku?" Sango asked franticly as she watched blood pour from the arrow-inflected wound.

"We need to pull the arrow out and somehow stop the bleeding." Miroku said looking around to find someone who was not occupied with something. "Koga, come and pull the arrow out of Kagome."

"Alright." Koga said as he made his way towards the small woman. Kneeling next to her, he put a hand on her right shoulder and the other wrapped around the arrow. "This will hurt Kagome."

"J-just do it q-quick." Kagome gasped out, not wishing to deal with this pain anymore.

With a swift yank, the arrow came free from Kagomes left shoulder. With one last cry of pain, Kagome succumbed to the darkness.

As soon as that final, pain filled, cry tore through the clearing Youko put Kikyo out of her misery by taking her head clean off with his claws. Turning he made his way to Kagome as Inuyasha rushed passed him to gather up Kikyo.

"Is she alright?" Youko asked worried.

"She seems to have lost consciousness due to blood loss. She should recover the blood she lost a few hours after I bandage up her shoulder." Miroku said.

Youko nodded. "Can I help with anything? " Youko asked anxiously.

"I don't seem to have any bandages left." Miroku said solemnly.

A tear sounded in the clearing, then another, and another. Miroku looked up to see Youko shredding his tunic into strips, which he handed to Miroku; who in turn used them to bandage Kagome's shoulder. Youko looked slightly relived when color started to make itself present on her pale face.

Sesshomaru looked between the fox and Kagome, silently coming to a decision in his mind. "Fox, you will stay here with Kagome as we continue to Totosais. I trust you will protect her."

"Why not wait until she awakes?" Youko asked confused.

"I just wish to get this sword out of the way, and then we can concentrate on the big problem, Naraku." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to where Kagome lay.

"Open her mouth monk." Sesshomaru instructed. When said monk did so Sesshomaru pulled one of her front canines out of her mouth. Placing it in his haori, he instructed for everyone, including the half-breed, to follow him. Kuronue looked towards his boss, not sure if he should follow or not.

"Do it Kuronue, if you come into trouble fly here and we shall be there shortly." Youko said as he moved the girl to lie against a tree. Kuronue nodded and followed behind the hanyou.

A few hours later had the young girl stirring from her rest. Silver eyes opened slowly as she noticed she was alone in the clearing.

"You seem to have a lot of people out for your life." A voice said from above her.

Kagome jumped slightly, but sighed when she recognized the voice. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Sesshomaru and the others went ahead to Totosais to make your sword. They will meet back here with us sometime tomorrow."

"Doesn't he need my…" Kagome cut herself off when she noticed her missing tooth. "BASTARD TOOK IT WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!" Kagome yelled.

Youko laughed. "Seems you're back to normal."

"Hn." Kagome said looking away.

"Oh no, don't do that…you look just like Sesshomaru when you do that." Youko said. Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is that an offer or a challenge, because I will accept either." He said with a wink.

"Why you perverted alien!" Kagome said as she attempted to strike the fox.

Youko just looked at her confused. "Kagome, what is an alien?"

That's the end of chapter 11~~ hope you enjoyed~ reviews are welcome~


	12. Falling For You

Sorry it has been so long since I have updated, I seem to have caught whatever it was Damian had. I am feeling loads better now so now the story really will be back on track! Anyway, here is chapter 12~

~Falling For You ~

Kagome rubbed her temples with a soft sigh.

"Tell me Kagome." Youko pestered once again.

'_He doesn't give up!' _Kagome thought in frustration. _'Stupid 21__st__ centery words, always getting me in trouble.'_

"Fine, if I tell you will you leave me alone for a minute? Jeeze you're worse than a kid." Kagome mumbled.

"One minute, now tell me."

"Well see, where I am from an alien is…well…it's a foreigner! Yeah! Someone who comes from another country into your country. Yep, that's what an alien is." Kagome said while rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Youko looked at her doubtfully but let it slide for the moment; he would find a way to weasel the information out of the girl.

"Your minute starts now little one." Youko said with a smirk.

Kagome just sighed and looked to the sky, which had darkened and scattered with stars. _'I must have been out for a few hours.' _Kagome thought as she moved to stand.

"Where are you going?" Youko asked.

"I've still got about…45 seconds…be quiet." Kagome said as she moved to the middle of the clearing and laid on the ground. Looking up at the night sky, she sighed. _'How did things go so horribly wrong? None of that was supposed to happen. Inuyasha…he is sure to hate me now…oh well, I cannot concentrate on things like that now. We need to focus on Naraku, nothing else is as important as the future of the free world.' _Kagome thought with a frown.

Youko watched Kagome as she looked at the stars; she looked at peace within herself. Of course, there were the few times that she would frown, but the overall effect was that she was at peace. She seemed to stare at the stars as if they were to disappear the next night.

"What are you thinking about that put a frown on your face little one?" Youko asked.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked looking over to Youko from her place on the ground. "I was thinking about this whole mess. Inuyasha is probably never going to speak to me again after this. Maybe I should be grateful for the silence." Kagome said as she gave a small chuckle and turned back to the starry sky above her.

"If the half-breed wishes to be angry with someone, then he should be angry with his dead mate. She put that on herself, attacking you as she did, such a cowardly move. She paid for her trespasses with her life." Youko said sparing a glance at the woman.

"Still, I know this is my fault, if I had been stronger, or more aware of my surroundings, it wouldn't have escalated as it had." Kagome said as she brought her hand to the makeshift gauze on her shoulder.

"You mustn't blame yourself for things beyond your control." Youko said looking towards her shoulder as well. "One thing I am curious of though, Kikyo was right when she said you should have been dead. How did her purification powers not work on you?"

"I'm not quite sure, it may be because I am her reincarnation, or that at one point I was a miko as well, and am immune to such powers. I must admit that I am not willing to try it out on every miko that we come across." Kagome said with a light laugh.

"Like I…we would let you do something so foolish." Youko said.

Kagome gave him a small smile before standing. "Is there anything to eat?"

"No, but I can hunt something if you wish." Youko said standing as well.

"Yes!" Kagome said excitedly and then blushed. "I mean…err…if you want to that's okay with me, I can start a fire while you are gone."

Youko let out a laugh. "You never cease to amuse me little one."

Kagome just shooed him out of the makeshift camp. "Now don't come back until you've caught something big, I'm starving."

"Right, right, I'll be back soon. Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone." Youko said as he left the camp.

'_Tch, whatever, like I would hurt myself.'_ Kagome thought as she gathered some dry leaves and twigs from around the camp. Gathering them into a pile, she grabbed two bigger twigs and rubbed them together.

Nothing.

Kagome rubbed the twigs together faster.

Nothing.

Growling she stood and pointed at the offending campfire material. "LIGHT DAMN YOU!" She shouted. Out of her finger a stream of white fire came, torching the material. "Shit! Water!" Kagome freaked as the flames continued to burn.

That is how Youko found Kagome at the campsite, frantically running around in total panic mode. He looked at the fire and chuckled to himself. Calmly walking over he sat the rabbits he caught off to the side. Looking down at the fire, then towards the panicking woman he stomped the fire out.

"Now that that's taken care of, care to explain what happened?" Youko asked amused.

"Youko! Trying to start fire…got mad…fire from my finger…camp went up in flames…WHOOSH!" Kagome mumbled as she moved her hands in frantic movements.

Youko looked at her confused. "You tried to start a campfire and then caught the camp on fire?" Youko asked as he looked around. The campsite seemed to be fine, just that small area where the campfire was supposed to be.

Kagome looked around as well then blushed. "Guess I kind of freaked after the fire came out of my fingertips…"" Kagome said sheepishly.

"I see…" Youko started, "I gathered four rabbits, will that be enough?"

"Yeah!" Kagome said as she rushed to take the rabbits and skin them. "Do you take your food raw or cooked?"

"Cooked is fine."

Kagome went about starting another campfire, which Youko helped with, and placed the rabbets to cook. Kagome looked at Youko and noticed him staring up at the night sky.

"Why do you look at the stars as if you have never seen them before?" He asked, giving her a sideways glance.

"Where I am from it is hard to see this many stars, so when I travel I always love to stare at the stars. It always brings me peace." Kagome said, looking up at the stars.

Youko just looked at her as she looked at the stars. Together they ate in silence until all four rabbits were gone.

"Thank you." Kagome said quietly.

"For what little one?" Youko asked confused.

"For everything I guess. Sessho-kun told me that you were the one who rescued me when I was kidnaped, and you looked after me tonight." Kagome said.

"Whenever you need help, I will be there for you Kagome. I have grown somewhat attached to you; I believe Kuronue has as well. It is not often that we find someone we would go to the limits of our power for, but for you, we would go to the ends of the earth to help you."

"Why? Why would you go that far just to help me? I've been nothing but an annoyance to everyone." Kagome asked sadly.

"While I am not entirely sure why, I know I just wish to keep you safe." Youko said, "Also, you do not annoy me and Kuronue, we find you absolutely amusing. Sesshomaru probably does as well, would he want to adopt you if you were an annoyance?"

Kagome just nodded and then she thought of something. "I'm sorry Youko." Youko gave her another confused look and she continued. "I was really mean with you when I found out you had worked for Naraku. You did not deserve it, and I should have heard your side before I did anything else."

"Ahh, Little one, do not worry yourself over that. We had placed no blame on you for the way you reacted. We had only wised that your temper on the matter would ease and we could properly apologize to you." 

"You know, I had almost automatically forgiven you both for it. You were deceived by Naraku as many of us had been. I had just been teasing you people for my own amusement, and to see how far you would go to earn my forgiveness." Kagome said with a wink.

"So did we earn it?" Youko asked.

Kagome stood and walked over to Youko, who was getting slightly nervous with every step she took. She stopped and took a seat next to him. "I suppose so." Kagome said and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Youko sat there slightly stunned.

"You missed." Youko said.

Kagome turned to face him. "Missed what?"

Before Kagome knew what was going on Youko pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Kagome let a gasp of surprise, and Youko took that as incentive so he slid his tongue in, delighting in the sweet taste of her mouth. Using his tongue he tried to gently coax her into joining, when he was about to give up, ever so shyly Kagome joined in the kiss. Youko felt as if he were soaring on the clouds as he kissed the woman.

Kagome was in a daze _'He is kissing me…Youko is KISSING ME…and I am kissing him back…'_ Kagome thought absently. Suddenly she stopped and stood.

"I'm going to umm…bathe…yes, I'm going to take a bath…I'll be back in a bit…" Kagome said nervously.

"I'll go with you to keep a look out." Youko said as he moved to stand.

"No! I mean…uh, I can look out for myself…if I need you I will scream or something okay?"

"Alright little one, but if you're not back soon, I will come and retrieve you, understood?" Youko said with a wink.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back soon." Kagome said as she dashed off to where she smelt the nearest hot spring.

Kagome sank deeper into the comforting water of the hot spring. Bringing her hand up to her shoulder, she noticed the wound was almost completely gone. Her tooth had grown back sometime before dinner and the wounds on her cheek were completely gone. Sighing she dunked her head in the water to clean her hair.

'_Wish I had my bathing supplies with me. Maybe Sessho-kun will let me go home for a while to stock up on some supplies. I should ask if there is a way to disguise myself as a human while I go…cannot really explain fox ears and a tail to the people of modern day Japan.' _Kagome thought.

Kagome brought her fingers to her lips. _'I can't believe I let him kiss me…why…' _Kagome stopped mid thought, _'Do I like Youko!' _Kagome thought alarmed.

Sighing once again Kagome rinsed her body clean. _'I guess I do…he makes me feel…Urgh…he makes me feel so different than Inuyasha did…' _Kagome once again brought her fingers to her lips _'I like Youko…'_ Kagome thought as she got out of the hot spring and put her clothing back on.

Making her way back to camp she decided that she will not make the same mistakes she made with Inuyasha. She was also determined not to be second to anyone. Walking into camp, she put on her fierce face and addressed Youko.

"What are your intentions with me?" Kagome asked outright.

"What do you mean little one?" Youko asked confused.

"What am I to you now? I cannot be just your student after you kissed me like you did, so I wish to know what your intentions are with me."

"Well… I find you absolutely stunning, and your personality is just as beautiful, if not more so, than your blindingly bright smile. I would like to court you, if you will have me that is." Youko said, somewhat nervous.

"You don't have a dead lover that you will constantly compare me to?" Kagome asked.

"No?"

"You're not going to degrade me, or insult me, every chance you get?"

"No…do I look like I would do that to you, Kagome?" Youko asked slightly hurt.

Kagome sighed, "It's not that I think you will, I just don't want to make the same mistakes with you as I did Inuyasha. I put him before myself every time, I will admit that I am more than likely going to do that with you, but I'm going to be more free with my emotions than I was with Inuyasha." Kagome said as she sat down next to Youko.

Youko nodded as he looked into the fire. "So, will you accept my courting?"

"He he…about that…You'll have to ask Sessho-kun about that. He told me when I first agreed to be his sister that he has to approve all suitors, since he is the head of the family." Kagome said sheepishly.

"I will do it when he comes back tomorrow." Youko said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her close to him.

Kagome blushed, but otherwise seemed completely content to stay in his embrace. After a few minutes Kagome fell asleep, followed shortly by Youko; who also kept his senses sharp while asleep.

The next morning and afternoon was filled with the two exchanging stories and eating. Youko just looked at the little one as she smiled happily. _'She looks so beautiful right now.' _Youko thought as she started another story about a fight between Shippo and Inuyasha.

However, Youko stopped her and said that he sensed Sesshomaru and the others coming. Standing to greet them, Youko gave her a quick kiss before they arrived.

Once Kagome saw Sesshomaru, she rushed to hug him. "Aniki!"

Sesshomaru stood there froze for a moment before placing one hand on the small of her back returning her hug. Kagome pulled back and smacked him on the arm.

"That's for taking my tooth!" Kagome huffed.

Sesshomaru pulled a sheathed sword from his obi. "I believe this is well worth the price, and besides, your tooth has already grown back in."

Kagome grasped the sword and looked at it before unsheathing it. "Does it have a name?"

"Totosai called it Kooriken."

Kagome looked at the pure white katana in awe. "Sword of Ice huh…nice!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Yes well, you will have master swordplay before I will let you learn to unlock it's potential." Sesshomaru said in a no-nonsense manner.

"Yes, yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said jokingly.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said, "If that is all then we should start heading back to the village by the well."

"Wait, there is one more thing." Youko said and the entire group looked towards the fox.

"What do you want to speak about kitsune?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I want your permission to court Kagome." Youko said seriously.

"No way! I wanted to ask that too!" Kuronue said with a pout.

"You…You what?" Kagome asked confused.

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha said, fuming mad.

"Ain't happening! She's my woman!" Koga said as well.

Sesshomaru just looked at the three males that wished to court the onna. "Ookami, I believe you already promised yourself to the wolf Ayame, also I believe Kagome has expressed her feelings to you on that subject." Sesshomaru said then turned to Inuyasha. "As I believe she has to you half-breed. You can lay no claim on her. I will not allow it. As for you two," Sesshomaru said as he looked towards Youko and Kuronue, "I will allow you to court her, on the grounds that you do nothing she does not consent to. I will not have you treating her as the half-breed had. I will leave the final decision to her."

Kagome stood there stunned for a moment, and then turned to Youko and Kuronue. "Err…looks like I've got a decision on my hands…" Kagome said flustered.

"You can court us both Kagome, it's perfectly normal in youkai society." Youko said reassuringly.

"But…after the courting is the um…mating yes?" Kagome asked nervously.

"It is also not unheard of for demons to take more than one mate, that is, if that's how you wish it." Kuronue said to Kagome in a hushed whisper.

Kagome blushed and answered the two who were anxiously awaiting her answer. "I um…I guess it will be alright then…but please, don't be mad at one or the other if I don't choose you. I would hate to be the one who broke up your friendship." Kagome said.

"Nothing to worry about!" Youko and Kuronue said at the same time.

"Keh, now you really are acting like the whore I always knew you were." Inuyasha spat angrily.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. As soon as Inuyasha met the ground, Kagome stomped over to his hole and glared down at him. "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all, or I will be forced to _SIT _you all the way to _your _dead whore." Kagome said then turned to stand between Youko and Kuronue. They each grasped a hand and started towards the rest of the group.

"Inuyasha will catch up when he gets out of his hole." Kagome told them.

"Well, that was pretty funny." Kuronue snickered.

"I agree." Youko said.

With that, the group headed out to Kaedes village, ignoring the cursing hanyou following behind the group.

Soo there's chapter 12 for my darling readers~ fluffy 3 Chapter 13 should be up soon so stay tuned! ~ Reviews are awesome, they brighten my day and give me the extra oomph in my writing 3


	13. Past And Future Collide

~Past And Future Collide~

The three-day walk to Kaedes village was filled with Inuyashas sharp barbs at Kagomes choice in men, Kagome sitting Inuyasha for said comments, and Youko and Kuronue proving just why they are better than said hanyou. Above-mentioned problems happened to be the reason it took the group three days to make it to Kaedes village. After the second day, Koga decided that it would be best for him to return to his tribe. He would not admit that the decision also had to do with the two males currently courting Kagome. During the three days, Kagome trained any moment she could. Mornings were usually her time with Miroku to meditate and evenings were sparring sessions with Youko and Kuronue.

"You're coming along well in your training little one." Youko said as they came close to the village.

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing I've got this…innate capability thing, and Mirokus morning meditations are a big help too." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah, and you're getting better at your illusions, you've held this form for over 6 hours. This is what your human form looked like before Naraku changed you huh?" Kuronue asked as he looked at the tiny human beside him. Small frame, wavy black hair, stunning blue/grey eyes…she was just as stunning as a human as she is in her youkai form. Kagome just blushed and nodded.

"As well as your foxfire. I must say, I have never seen _white_ foxfire before, then again, you are an unusual demon." Youko said with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure either, but I know that usually white flames burn the hottest, but what I don't understand is how I seem to have control over ice, yet be able to produce flames." Kagome said confusedly.

"Most foxes can usually control some sort of flame. While I cannot, Shippo can, am I correct?" Youko asked.

"Yeah, he has foxfire, but his is a light blue color, and I don't think it burns anything." Kagome said. "Why can't you use foxfire?"

"I mostly manipulate plants and seeds. Foxfire is useless to me, though I can use a smokescreen if I absolutely need to. As for Shippos foxfire, it is just an illusion, crated to distract an enemy. That's probably why it does not burn as yours does." Youko answered and Kagome just nodded.

"Combat is going well for you too, keep meditating and you may be able to unlock more secretes of your power Kagome-sama. Naraku will be very surprised next time we meet up." Miroku said.

Kagome let her illusion drop as she glared at Miroku. "If you don't take it off, I will break it off…" Kagome said, Miroku just chuckled nervously as he backed away slowly only to bump into Sangos hiraikotsu, with his head of course.

As they neared the village, Kagome remembered something. Letting go of the hands of Youko and Kuronue, Kagome rushed up to Sesshomaru.

"Aniki…can I go home for a few days?" Kagome said with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru looked over to her, "How long do you plan on being home?"

"Err…three days? I need to get new supplies and let my mother know I'm alright…somewhat alright anyway." Kagome laughed nervously.

"That would be fine. Just be sure you are back in three days, we will search for clues on the whereabouts of shards and Naraku." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru "Make sure Inuyasha doesn't follow after me." Kagome pleaded.

"He will not set one foot near the well." Sesshomaru promised.

Kagome walked back to Youko and Kuronue. "When I get back I will explain everything, but for now, I've got to go home, okay."

"We expect a full explanation little one." Youko said.

Kagome nodded and rushed to say her goodbyes to Sango and Miroku before she left.

"Don't do anything too drastic while I'm home okay?" Kagome said to Sango and laughed. "Also, could you help Sesshomaru keep Inuyasha from following me?" She asked.

"Of Course Kagome-sama, we would be happy to help." Miroku said with a smile.

"Thanks guys! You are the best! See you in three days!" Kagome said as she skipped to the well.

Reaching the well, Kagome put one hand on it and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she pushed herself over the top and hopped into the well. Peeking an eye open she noticed the blue light that usually greeted her was still there.

'_It's a relief to know that this hasn't changed.' _Kagome thought relived. Looking up as she touched solid ground, she noticed the familiar well house and climbed out. Walking out to the shrine grounds she looked around, everything looked the same as usual.

Putting her illusion back in place Kagome made her way to her house and opened the door.

"Mom, Gramps, Souta! I'm home!" Kagome said as she entered.

"I'm in the kitchen dear; lunch will be ready soon so why don't you have a seat." Ms. Higurashi said from the kitchen.

"Alright mama, after lunch though I have to talk to everyone." Kagome said as she took a seat at the table. Sometime after, Souta and her grandpa made their way into the kitchen and sat as well.

"Kagome dear, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Well, you see…um…last time I left everything was normal right? Well, something happened not too long after I left and well…I…err…" Kagome stumbled through the explanation.

"Err…let me just show you what I mean." Kagome said as she dropped her illusion once again. Black gave way to white and blue/grey gave way to stunning silver. Kagomes family watched in awe as she changed, not even thinking to conceal her youki. When her ears and tail appeared Kagomes mother snapped out of it and experimentally rubbed one, then the other.

"Kagome dear," Ms. Higurashi asked as she continued to stroke her daughters ears "how did this happen?"

"Err, well, Naraku had kidnapped me and used me as some lab rat for his 'turn anyone demon' experiment. As you can see, it was a stunning success." Kagome said sarcastically.

"I see…well, will it wear off, or is it permanent?"

"I'm pretty sure it's permanent. I have been this way for about a month, I am not sure anymore, the days seem to run together." Kagome said as she took a sip of her tea.

"How did you escape from Naraku?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Ha ha…well that's a funny story actually." Kagome said nervously.

"What is it dear? You know you can tell us everything." Ms. Higurashi said reassuringly.

Kagome just sighed and delved right into the story of her kidnapping, rescuing, and adoption. She even told her mother a bit about Youko and Kuronue. At the end, her mother looked just as shocked as she felt.

"So, Inuyasha just left you there? You are now Sesshomarus sister and next heir to his lands. You've got two demons courting you…and you yourself are a demon?" Ms. Higurashi asked, and Kagome just nodded.

"That about sums it up, yes." Kagome said.

"Sounds like an exciting two weeks for you Kagome dear." Ms. Higurashi said with a laugh. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a hot bath, I will make you some oden for dinner tonight." She said with a smile.

Kagome gave her mother a hug before turning to take a nice hot bath. _'What an understanding mother I have. Most mothers would be unnerved, or overprotective, but mother just lets me do it. I'm glad she understands that this is my responsibility.' _Kagome thought as she filled her tub.

Meanwhile in a certain office in spirit world the little prince was having a conniption. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge amount of youki was being released.

"George! Get me Yusuke and his team!" the little prince hollered.

"Right away Koenma." George, the loveable blue ogre said as he rushed to tell Botan. A half hour later had the grumpy spirit detective and his group assembled in his office.

"Right to the point." Koenma said, "There had been a large amount of youki being released in Tokyo at one…Higurashi shrine."

"Hey, I know that place!" Kuwabara said excitedly.

"Hn." Hiei said…or did not say.

"Hey, how do you know that Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"There was a girl in our grade school class remember? She invited everyone to the shrine on one of her birthdays. I wonder if she still lives there." Kuwabara answered.

"Oh yeah, I remember…her name was what again…Kameko…Kaori…Kayo…err…I can't remember." Yusuke said with a laugh.

"It was Kagome you buffoon!" Kuwabara said.

"Hey, who you calling a buffoon, bouzo!" Yusuke asked angrily.

"You, obviously." Hiei answered.

Kurama was oddly quiet through the whole ordeal, Hiei and Kuwabara noticed this first.

"What's up Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hmm? Oh it is nothing, let us go and see what the trouble is." Kurama said.

"Be careful, this demons energy seems to be even stronger than that of Toguro when you faced him at Tarukanes home. This task might prove difficult." Koenma warned.

'_If it's who I think it is then there won't be much of a problem, besides keeping her from finding out whom I am. I don't know if it's all happened yet.' _Kurama thought sadly.

"Let's go then, sooner we get this out of the way, the sooner we can get ready for the tournament." Yusuke said as he rushed everyone out of the office. The four of them traveled through Tokyo in search of Higurashi Shrine and the youki that was supposed to be a big threat. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs Yusuke looked at Kuwabara.

"This is the place right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Damn, what's with shrines and all these stairs?" Yusuke said agitated.

"Just shut up and let's go." Hiei said impatiently.

Kagome had just stepped out of the bathroom when she felt the auras approaching her home, all of which seemed to be indicating a confrontation. Kagome threw on some cloths, put her illusion spell in to effect, and ran out the front door. Waiting at the top of the stairs, she felt their auras out more. Two seemed to be human, but with a high amount of spirit energy, while the other two felt demon. Seeing the four of them make it to the top, she took a slightly defensive position.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Kagome asked sternly.

"Hey, you wouldn't have happened to see anything strange going on here lately have you?" Yusuke asked the girl.

"Other than you four? Nope, I haven't been home in a few weeks." Kagome answered, wary.

"What do you mean us? What's so strange about us?" Kuwabara asked, slightly offended.

"It's not every day that I sense demons strolling around Tokyo, and with two humans such as you, it's practically unheard of." Kagome scoffed.

"Hn, so you know about demons." Hiei stated.

Kagome laughed at his answer. "Ha ha, you sound so much like Sesshomaru when you use the 'hn' in your answers."

Hiei widened his eyes for a fraction of a second before they returned to normal. "What do you know of him onna?" Hiei asked.

"Err…you know Sessho-kun?" Kagome asked excitedly. _'Maybe he's alive in this era and I can weasel information out of him about the final battle with Naraku!' _Kagome thought.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the two confused, not sure who this 'Sesshomaru' person was.

"I know _of _Sesshomaru, I do not know him personally." Hiei answered.

"Hmm, I wonder if he is searchable on the computer." Kagome thought aloud, putting a finger to her lips.

"Plausible, he is very well known in the human world as well as the Makai." Kurama answered her question.

"Err, what is Makai?" Kagome asked confused.

"It's the demon realm. You mean to tell me you can sense demons, but you don't know of the Makai where they are all kept?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome just nodded her head. "Pretty much."

"I see…anyway there wouldn't happen to be any demons around here, other than these two, would there?" Yusuke asked.

"Nope, are you demon slayers or something?" Kagome asked.

"Not really, no, just spirit detectives." Kuwabara answered.

"Kagome dear, I'm heading out to get groceries, is there anything you need while I'm out? I can stop by a medical surplus store if you need me to." Ms. Higurashi hollered from the front door.

"No momma, I'll buy the things I need the morning I go back, I don't want it to clutter the place. You know how Inuyasha is and with the two new guys I'll probably need way more than usual." Kagome answered.

"That time is so dangerous Kagome dear, please be care…" Ms. Higurashi started as she walked near her daughter, finally noticing the four strangers.

"Well, I'll be off dear. Have fun." Ms. Higurashi said as she hurried down the stairs.

"That time huh? What does she mean by that Ka-go-me?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

While Kagome was trying to figure out a way to explain that, Botan appeared before the spirit detectives. "Koenma wants to know if you've managed to defeat the demon or not." She asked as she looked around. Noticing Kagome, she turned a cheeky grin to Yusuke. "My my, not even two weeks after your break up and you're already chasing tail." Botan said with a wink.

"But out, no one asked you, besides, that toddler must have been wrong, there is no demon running rampant here." Yusuke said agitated.

Botan gave Kagome another once over, she looked somewhat familiar, but she could not place a name to the face. Botan let out a gasp as she recognized the familiar aura. "Kagome-sama!" Botan said as she backed away behind Yusuke.

"Err, do I know you?" Kagome asked.

"I erm, well, I need to speak with Koenma. Yusuke, keep her in your sights at all time." Botan said then went to whisper in his ear. "She's the demon Koenma sent you to get." Yusuke just nodded his head.

When Botan disappeared, Yusuke looked to Kagome. "So, a little birdie just informed me that you are a demon as well."

Kagome just chuckled nervously. "Seems my jig is up." She said as she dropped her illusion. "Happy?" She asked sarcastically.

"You! You're Sesshomarus sister." Hiei said surprised.

"The one and only…at least I think?" Kagome said with a laugh.

"But, you're supposed to be with him in America on some sort of business. Why is it you are here?"

"Long story…" Kagome said, "Wait? I'm in America with Sessho-kun?" _'How is that possible, I mean, he could be mistaken, but then there is the possibility that he is not. Hmm…' _

"You left about 25 years ago, the same time you left the Makai. What are you doing in Japan?" Hiei asked.

"Errm…business?" Kagome answered nervously.

"Enough of this, tell me what your mother meant by 'that time'." Yusuke asked.

"How about not?" Kagome answered.

"Gah! This woman is impossible, you try Kurama." Yusuke demanded agitated.

"Now, now, no need going into a fuss about it." Kurama said as he went to walk closer to Kagome. Just then, Yusukes compact rang.

"What do you want toddler?" Yusuke demanded.

"You must bring Kagome-sama here right this moment." Koenma said. "Botan is going to open a portal for you." As he said that, a portal appeared before the brash spirit detective.

"You heard the toddler, let's go." Yusuke said.

"No way, last time I stepped into a portal I almost got melted with poison, I'm perfectly fine staying here." Kagome said as she took a step back.

"No, it's nothing as dangerous as all that." Kurama told her reassuringly.

"Fine." Kagome huffed as she followed behind Hiei.

Once into the office Kagome looked at Koenma. "Why am I here?" She asked.

"Well, you see, Kagome-sama asked that if we meet Kagome-sama that we give her this." Koenma said as he handed her a folded piece of parchment."

"Kagome-sama? You mean a future me? There is more than one me?" Kagome asked, actually very confused.

"Yes, she said if you read that then you will understand what's going on, and what may or may not happen. She said she did not put any information that would disrupt the whole space-time continuum, just a little friendly advice." Koenma said.

Kagome nodded as she opened the parchment.

'_Dear Past-me,_

_Well hey there, I know this must be very confusing to you; it was very confusing to me as well. I also had a letter waiting for me at Koenmas office, so do not fret. Anyway, it appears that this has been going on for a long time, I exist in your world, but because of the space-time continuum, we cannot meet due to some less than obvious repercussions. While I cannot tell you of the outcome of anything dealing with the past, I will tell you not to fret, everything will work out for the best. With that being said, you need to hear Koenma out on his next request, it is imperative that you say yes. Please do this for me, you will thank me later. In addition, Sesshomaru says he is sorry, you will find out why in a few hours. Best of luck._

_Future You._

_P.S. This letter will self-destruct in five seconds._

_P.S.S. Heh, just a joke, but seriously, when you get a chance, burn it._

_Future You._

Kagome looked at the letter flabbergasted. _'Because this isn't the freakiest thing ever.' _She thought to herself.

"Okay, weird count for the day is now up to two." Kagome said as she burned the letter between her fingertips. Looking to Koenma she asked, "Is that all you need me for?"

"No, actually, I have a question for you. Would you be willing to participate in a tournament that's coming up in two months?"

"What's the big idea pacifier breath, how are you just going to recruit her like that?" Yusuke demanded.

"Because, in case you forgot, you need a fifth member. She is quite powerful, she will be useful, trust me." Koenma said as he turned to look back at Kagome. "So, will you help?"

"What is this tournament for?" Kagome asked.

"Well, consider it a modern day Naraku." Koenma said.

"How do you know about Naraku?" Kagome asked aghast.

"I am Koenma; my father is the Mighty King Enma. I have been around far longer than your Sesshomaru." He said and Kagome just looked even more nervous.

"Then why didn't you step in during that time!" Kagome accused.

"We were not needed, you and your group did an excellent job, but with the Naraku fiasco, certain measures were put in place to prevent another from taking so many lives." Koenma said, casting a side-glance to Kurama.

"Well, I have no choice then do I. When is the tournament?" Kagome asked.

"It is in two months. I assume you will be able to return for at least a week for it?" Koenma asked.

"Should be no problem, Sessho, Youko, and Kuronue have a hard time saying no to me for some reason." Kagome said offhandedly.

Hiei looked at the woman flabbergasted. "How do you know of Youko onna?" Hiei demanded.

"You really remind me of Sessho-kun, and it is none of your business how I know him. Understood?" Kagome said with a falsely sweet smile.

"Hn. Onna, your secrets are most unwelcome." Hiei said as he tried to pry into her mind.

"Uh huh, those are my secretes, none for you." Kagome said with a sly wink.

Hiei just scoffed and looked away. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her confused.

"He tried to read my mind. Kuronue and Sessho insisted that I learn to keep a barrier around my mind in case Naraku wanted to take a peak." Kagome said.

"What I still don't understand is what you mean by that time? Are you ever going to answer me?" Yusuke demanded.

Kagome sighed. "I suppose you guys could come back to the shrine for dinner and I will tell you all about it." Kagome said as she looked at the four males.

"Sounds like a deal." Yusuke said.

"Is that all?" Kagome asked Koenma.

"Yeah, that's about it Kagome-sama." Koenma said as he gave a small bow.

"Oh no, It's just plain Kagome, and no bowing…none at all, okay." Kagome said with a smile.

"Why the hell are you bowing to her anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Because she is the sister of Sesshomaru-sama, she is also the one responsible for the barrier between the Makai and Human world." Koenma said in a hushed whisper.

Yusuke just looked at the female fox as she talked with Kuwabara and Kurama. "Right, just get the portal open so we can figure this whole mess out." Yusuke said as he turned to join his little group.

Once out of spirit world Kagome welcomed the little group into her home. Picking up the phone, she called her mother to let her know four more would be joining them for dinner.

"So, what do you want to know?" Kagome asked looking at the four of them.

"What I have been asking you for the past thirty minutes, what do you guys mean when you say 'that time.'" Yusuke asked.

"That's a very long story, so I guess I'll just start it from the beginning." Kagome said and with that began the almost 2-hour story of how she came to be in the past, the ordeal with Naraku, Inuyashas past, being abducted and turned into a demon, to which Kagome showed her illusion once more to show what she looked like. By the time she got to the point of Youko and Kuronue joining and courting her dinner had been eaten.

"That is some tale." Yusuke said, slightly unbelievingly. Kagome just dropped her guise and stared at him.

"You fight demons on a daily basis and have probably seen many strange things, yet you don't believe this?" Kagome asked, and then she felt a familiar aura approach her house. "I guess you'll see for yourself." Kagome said as she stood and walked to the front door.

"Keh, the hell are you doing here bitch, we need you back in the past not here." Inuyasha said agitated.

"Inuyasha…how did you get here? I thought I told Sessho to keep you back." Kagome asked.

"Bastard is busy with something, so are you damned lovers." Inuyasha said as he finally took notice of the others around her table. "Keh, doesn't look like you care anyway, being here with four guys. Two not enough for you whore?" Inuyasha sneered.

Kagomes temper was slowly getting the better of her as she glared at the hanyou. "I will be back when I am damn good and ready to go back. I still have not gathered the medical supplies and I need to inform the school that I am dropping out. Now get your ass back through the well before I S-I-T you so hard you actually go back to the past." Kagome spat out angrily.

"Whatever bitch, just hurry up. I don't want to have to wait until you're done with your orgy." Inuyasha spat.

"Leave. Now. Before I make you leave half-breed." Kagome seethed.

"Whatever, I'm gone." Inuyasha said as he sailed out the front door.

"Err, sorry about that. Idiot doesn't know when to shut up." Kagome said with a small smile.

Three of the males looked at Kagome in shock while the other was seething violently on the inside. Who would dare treat someone like that? To say the least they were angry.

"Momma, I believe I will go to the drugstore tomorrow and leave that afternoon. You don't mind if I cut this visit short and leave the whole school thing to you?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

"Of course dear, when will you be able to come back?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Well, I should be back in two months because I am helping these guys with a tournament. So I will be back sometime before it starts. I'll keep having Youko and everyone train me so I don't get too rusty." Kagome said.

"Alright dear." Her mother replied. Turning to face the boys, she gave them another sheepish smile.

"I'm feeling kind of tired guys, is it all right if I call it a night? Just leave me your numbers and when I get back I can call and catch up on anything." Kagome said as she led them to the front door.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama gave her their numbers and said goodbye as they left. Kagome walked up to her room and plopped down on her bed. Looking at the celling she thought about everything that was going on. _'Guess that's why future Sesshomaru said he was sorry.' _Kagome thought. With one final sigh, she turned her lights out and went to be.

With Yusuke and the others, things were a bit livelier.

"What kind of bastard treats a girl like that?" Yusuke asked angrily.

"He has been that way for as long as I could remember." Kurama answered without really thinking.

"I have been meaning to ask you connection to the onna." Hiei said as he looked at the trapped fox.

"Her story is the complete truth, because I am one of her suitors from the past, as well as my old partner Kuronue. I didn't think I would find her here in the human realm." Kurama answered.

"Suitors?" Yusuke asked confused. He honestly did not get that part in Kagome's earlier story either.

"I believe you would call it a boyfriend." Kurama answered once again.

"She was not your mate?" Hiei asked.

"No, after Kuronue died she began to withdraw herself from everyone, for a while she even withdrew from Shippo and Sesshomaru. After a while things got back to normal, but when we resumed the courtship, I had been wounded and had to flee. I had not seen her since. I did not think this was the time of her birth." Kurama once again answered.

"Hn." Hiei responded.

"She is right you know, you do sound like Sesshomaru when you do that." Kurama said with a light laugh. "One thing I must stress, you mustn't let it slip that I am Youko." He said seriously.

"How could you have sat there and listened to what that punk said to her then?" Yusuke asked, sounding utterly pissed.

"Because I know she could handle herself against the hanyou." Kurama answered. With that conversation over the four of them went their separate ways.

The next morning Kagome found herself awakened by a knocking at the front door. Without even thinking, she got up and answered the door. The first thing she noticed was red hair, then emerald eyes. "Hmm…were you not one of the guys from last night? Kurama right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, you had mentioned going to get supplies; I came by to see if you needed any assistance." Kurama said politely.

"Ahh, that would be wonderful. Come in a make yourself at home while I get ready. I should be down in a few." Kagome said as she rushed up the stairs. Kurama looked around and noticed many pictures of a little Kagome filling parts of the hallway.

'_She was even adorable as a child.' _Kurama thought.

'_**Not that she isn't beautiful now.' **_Youko thought within his mind.

'_Yes, I see why you had wished to mate her.' _Kurama answered.

'_**I would have shared her with Kuronue if she but wished it, we never did get to find that answer out.' **_Youko thought sadly.

Kurama looked up the stairs when he noticed her coming down. She had her illusion put back on. Wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black cotton t-shirt she grabbed her yellow pack. "Ready to go?"

"Whenever you are." Kurama answered as they walked out the door.

Two hours of shopping later found Kagome with her yellow pack filled to the brim and another, less large, pack halfway filled.

"Are you sure you will be able to get those through the well?" Kurama asked, concerned for her safety.

"I'll be fine, do not worry about it." Kagome said with a smile. "Just because you helped, you will be the first person I call when I get back. Maybe we can spar together or something." Kagome said as they trekked up the shrine steps.

"As long as you promise to go easy on me." Kurama answered with a laugh.

"Ha-ha, can do. Thanks again for the help; I've got it from here." Kagome said as she dropped her illusion and walked to the well. "See you later Kurama." She said as she opened the well door. She heard a muffled goodbye as she poised herself at the lip of the well and jumped in.

Once back in the feudal era she heard the sounds of a battle in the field just ahead of her. Hurrying out of the well she noticed Kuronue flying high in the air as the sounds of clashing swords rang in her ear. Looking out she noticed Sesshomaru fighting with Inuyasha and Youko off to the side with a gash across his upper bicep. Rushing to his side, she took out disinfectant and some gauze wraps.

"What happened?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Vile half-breed snuck up on me when I wasn't paying attention and did this to get through that strange well." Youko answered as she wrapped his wound. "It's taking longer than usual to heal though."

"Has Sesshomaru been fighting with him since he got back?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, haven't stopped for anything since last night." Kuronue answered.

Kagome turned towards the two fighting and yelled, "SIT."

"Now, if you two are done, I wished to speak with you all." Kagome said as she walked towards Kaedes hut. Once they all gathered inside Kagome sat and emptied some Ramen out of her large pack.

"What did you need to speak on imouto?" Sesshomaru asked. "Did you enjoy your visit? I thought you said three days?"

"I did enjoy it, until a certain hanyou had to disrupt it, which is why I'm back early. What I needed to talk to you about was…what I need is…I need to be back in two months. I've got to return home for a week." Kagome said to the group.

"Whatever for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've got a problem similar to this Naraku fiasco going on that I need to deal with." Kagome said seriously.

"You plan on doing this alone?" Sesshomaru asked aghast.

"No, there's another group over there like us. I am just joining so they have enough to participate in a tournament that has the evil people in it. I may not even have to fight, so it will be alright." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at her doubtfully for a moment then gave in. "Even if I said no, you would go anyway, am I correct?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Pretty much, the same goes for you two over there." Kagome said to Youko and Kuronue with a light giggle.

"I believe I've said it's hard to say no to you before." Kuronue said sarcastically.

"As long as you are safe, I do not foresee a problem." Youko answered.

"So it's settled, in about a month and a half you bring me back here?" Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

"Yes. Until then we will continue your training, and I will start you on your swordsmanship." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome gave a delighted laugh and hugged Sesshomaru.

"Alright, now let's get going. Which way are we going?" Kagome asked the group.

"It seems to be that Naraku had made his way to the Northeast, so we will head that way Kagome-sama." Miroku answered.

With that settled, the group started on their journey towards Naraku.

~~CHAPTER 13 IS DOOOONEEEE~~~ Hope you enjoyed it! Love the reviewers! :heart: If you got confused on my time explanation thing just PM and I'll tell you how it's going to work out later~ don't want to give it away all at once =3


	14. Meant To

Sorry it took so long to update, I decided to take on a story challenge for TheElegantFaerie, and it is a Goku/Kagome crossover fic, if you are interested the first chapter is up. It is going to be a long one, I can already tell lol. That coupled with the fact that my internet has been down due to the weather here is also why it is late. Anyway, here is chapter 14 =3

~Meant To~

This was not going the way Kagome wanted it to. It has been two weeks since she came back and they were no closer to finding Naraku than they were when they started. However, they had found two more shards of the jewel, by pure chance, and Kagome was still able to purify them. Youko and Kuronue had not stopped fighting with Inuyasha over every little thing; it was slowly driving Kagome up the wall in madness.

Kagome had informed Youko and Kuronue about her life in the future, and how she came into this time. Though they knew most of the story, they did not know where the girl had lived. Inuyasha protested their knowledge of her time, but Kagome had just said they deserved to know. Inuyasha argued this point with her, but when she would not budge on the subject, he fought tooth and nail with Youko and Kuronue. It was after one of their fights that Kagome had finally had enough. She just stopped in the middle of the path and stayed there. No one even noticed she had stopped; everyone was too busy listening to the three of them argue.

"You are such an idiot." Youko said to Inuyasha.

"Keh, I'm not the one who can't keep a tight leash on my bitch." Inuyasha said.

"You will refrain from calling her such derogatory names, Half-breed." Kuronue threatened.

"Psh, it's true. You just let her gallivant to her time and have her way with four males. You also let her do as she pleases, whenever she pleases. If she were my bitch she wouldn't be that free." Inuyasha said smugly.

Kagome just let them continue, just sitting down in the middle of the road and resting her feet. _'I wonder how long it will take them to notice I've stopped.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face the three males. "If you would quit squabbling, you would have noticed that Kagome had stopped a while ago." He said as he walked back to where Kagome stopped.

"Did you get tired of the fighting Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course Sessho-kun. I don't know what's worse…the fact that we have yet to find any more leads on Naraku, that we have only found two more jewel shards, or that those three can't stop their pissing contest long enough to realize someone stopped." Kagome said frustrated.

"Hn. They are very idiotic." Sesshomaru replied.

"Are not." Kuronue pouted.

"You did not notice she stopped until just now. Idiotic." Sesshomaru stated.

"Anyway…it's getting dark. Can we set up camp here? I don't think we should go any further tonight." Kagome suggested.

"Is it because you wish to train?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You know me too well aniki." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hn. Then the half-breed and I will hunt while the monk and slayer set up camp. Go with those two fools and train to your hearts content." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks Sessho-kun! Come on fools." Kagome said with a laugh and Youko and Kuronue followed after mumbling about arrogant Daiyokais.

"What do you want to practice first little one?" Youko asked.

"I want to practice some hand to hand combat, in case I'll need it in the tournament." Kagome said as she moved into a defensive position.

"Very well little one. Kuronue, you sit this one out, you can go after me, that is if she's still able too." Youko taunted.

Kagome just rolled her eyes at the fox. "Come at me." Kagome demanded.

"Happy to oblige my lady." Youko said as he rushed Kagome. Ten minutes later had Youko on the ground with Kagome atop him grinning madly.

"Pinned ya." She said with a laugh. Youko tried to roll her underneath him, but Kagome got the best of him yet again.

"Pinned ya again." She said with a wink.

Youko growled. "Fine fine, now can you remove yourself from my person? Your scent is rather intoxicating right now." Youko said as he took a delicate sniff from her neck.

Kagome blushed and stood. "Kuronue, you want to spar now?"

"Of course!" He replied as he jumped to his feet.

Kagome laughed as she attacked Kuronue as soon as he got to his feet.

"Tsk, Kagome, that wasn't very fair." He said as he blocked one of her punches. Crouching, she tried to sweep her foot under Kuronue to trip him. Kuronue just jumped slightly in the air and avoided her foot. Kuronue laughed when she gave an irritated growl.

"Come now precious, surly you can do better than that." He taunted as he blocked yet another punch. Launching himself at Kagome, they both struggled on the ground.

"What was it you said? Oh yeah…pinned ya." He said with a wink and Kagome huffed.

"Oh, don't be that way precious." Kuronue said as he pressed his lips firmly to hers. Kagomes eyes widened in shock before they closed and kissed him back.

"I win." Kuronue said as he pulled himself off Kagome.

"Yeah yeah." She mumbled. "Let's go again." Kagome insisted. Training continued for the three for almost two hours before Kagome got hungry.

"You're coming along well." Youko said as they made their way back to camp.

"Yeah, you almost caught me that last time." Kuronue said with a laugh.

"But you flew into the air! How was I to catch you?" Kagome said with a huff.

"One of the many advantages of this wings, they're not just for show you know." Kuronue said with a wink.

The three continued their chatter until they made it back into camp.

"So, what are we eating?" Kagome asked as she took a seat between Kuronue and Youko.

"The half-breed managed to catch a boar. It's just about finished cooking." Sesshomaru said.

Dinner was an eventful affair. Inuyasha just did not know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Keh, why don't you take a bath, you stink wench." Inuyasha said.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, your breath stinks." Kagome said.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said as he finished his meal and hopped into the nearest tree.

"I think I will take a bath." Kagome said as she grabbed a fresh sleeping yukata and her bathing supplies.

"We'll go with you." Youko said as he stood to follow her.

"Not necessary. I will keep my senses out for her. You two will remain here and giver her privacy." Sesshomaru said.

"Aw man. I wanted to bathe with my precious Kagome." Kuronue said with a pout.

"Me too." Youko said.

"Heh, you heard the man…err…demon?" Kagome said as she rushed off to the hot spring. Afterwards she settled into sleep between Youko and Kuronue.

The next few weeks rushed by as well, with no more leads on shards, or any information on Naraku. Kagome reminded Sesshomaru that she needed to go back to the well and go home, so they made their way back to Kaedes village. Three days of travel had Kagome back to the well saying her goodbyes to the little group.

"Now, please, don't fight too much while I'm gone. I should only be gone for about two weeks, so please, behave." Kagome said to Youko and Kuronue.

"Alright little one, for you, we won't fight the half-breed." Youko said as he gave the girl a tender kiss.

"Same here." Kuronue said as he gave her a quick peck.

"Thanks guys." Kagome said with a smile as she hopped into the well, once on the other side she put her illusion in place.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome said as she walked in the door. Looking around she found a note on the fridge.

'_Kagome dear, we went to Yokohama to visit your aunt. We should be back in a week or so. I left money for you if you need it; it is in your room._

_Love, _

_Mom'_

"Great, I get the whole house to myself!" Kagome said excitedly. "Guess I better call and see what everyone is up to." She said as she got the numbers from her room. "I'll call Kurama first because I promised." Kagome said as she dialed his number.

"Hello." Came a male voice from the other line.

"Hi, is Kurama in?" Kagome asked.

"Speaking, who may I ask is calling?"

"It's me, Kagome."

"Ah, Kagome, how are you?" Kurama asked.

"I'm good; I was just calling to see what was going on." Kagome said.

"I have been training Kuwabara, but there's not much more I can help him with so he's training by himself until the tournament. Yusukes at Genkais temple training, and I have no clue where Hiei ran off too." Kurama said with a laugh.

"Oh, I was going to see if you guys wanted to come here and train for a while. That way I could spar with all of you." Kagome said.

"I'll see if I can't track down Hiei, could you possibly contact Yusuke and Kuwabara? Kuwabara should be easy to get ahold of, Yusuke, on the other hand, will be a bit difficult. We will probably just go to Genkais temple to get him." Kurama said after a moment of thought.

"Okay, then I'll call Kuwabara, and when you and Hiei get her, we'll fetch Yusuke." Kagome said.

"Sounds like a plan." Kurama said. "See you soon."

"See ya." Kagome said as she hung up the phone. Kagome called Kuwabara and told him to meet them at her shrine. Kagome just put on a simple red halter-top and light blue wide leg pants. Ten minutes later had Kuwabara at the top of her shrine steps, panting.

"Heh. I'm…n…not late…am I?" He asked in between pants.

Kagome laughed. "No, Kurama and Hiei aren't even here yet."

"So were going to get Urameshi once those two get here?" He asked.

"Yep, have you ever been to Genkais temple?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yea, when I wanted to become her apprentice, but Urameshi became her apprentice when he defeated Rando." Kuwabara said. "By sheer dumb luck." He whispered quietly as an afterthought.

Kagome laughed. "By dumb luck you say?"

"You heard me?" Kuwabara asked aghast.

"Demon, remember." Kagome said with a wink.

"Oh yea, I guess I will always see you as the little girl who punched Urameshi when he pulled Keikos skirt up." He said with a goofy laugh.

"I had completely forgotten about that! How is Keiko doing? Is the numbskull still giving her hell? Have they finally got together?" Kagome asked.

"They tried the whole dating thing, but realized they were too different and ended it." Kuwabara said.

"That's a shame." Kagome said as she turned towards the stairs. "Kurama and Hiei are here."

"How perceptive onna, and I was even concealing myself." Hiei said.

"Youko and Sessho-kun taught me how to do it." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"You really need to expand your vocabulary." Kagome said with a laugh.

"So, shall we head to Genkais?" Kurama asked.

"Oh yes, let's go!" Kagome said excitedly as she rushed down the shrine stairs.

"That woman is something else fox. How could you have possibly survived your time with her?" Hiei asked, genuinely confused. The girl seemed like a bit of an airhead.

"It was her light that first drew me. Even when she was going through her darkest of times, she shone brightly from the inside. Her soul is so pure that even as a demon, she was able to purify the entire Shikon-No-Tama." Kurama said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"The girls' story from the other day was indeed troubling. She had said that the previous protector of the Shikon-No-Tama had been reanimated with a part of her soul, yet when you killed her she didn't say that part returned." Hiei observed.

"That is true. She will find out for herself after the tournament what is in store for her in the past. No matter how much I wish to change things, I cannot tell her of the dangers she has yet to face in that time." Kurama said.

Kagome looked around from the bottom of the shrine steps. "Err, guys? I have no idea where I'm going." She said with a sheepish laugh.

The men just sighed as they trekked down the stairs to Kagome. "It will be a while; we need to take the train." Kurama said as he led them to the nearest station.

Two hours later and they found themselves at Genkais temple. "Didn't expect to see you guys today." Yusuke said as he walked out of Genkais dojo.

"Surprise?" Kagome said as she moved her hands in a 'ta-da' motion and Yusuke just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, now what do you guys want?" He asked.

"To train. Moms gone for a few weeks and I have the house to myself so I figured, why not train there." Kagome said as she looked around the dojo. "But I didn't expect you to be training at someplace like this."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Said a voice from behind Yusuke.

"Most defiantly a compliment." Kagome said then bowed. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Genkai bowed slightly. "I'm Genkai, and the pleasure is all mine." She said. "You don't need to worry about your illusion spell here; there isn't anyone around here for miles." She said as she led the five of them through her temple to the kitchen. "Tea?" Genkai asked Kagome.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." She said as she turned to Yusuke. "Hey slacker, go make some tea."

Kagome laughed as Yusuke mumbled about 'nagging old ladies.'

Genkai turned her attention back towards Kagome. "What type of Kitsune are you?" She asked. She had not seen very many kitsunes with such white hair before.

"I'm not entirely sure, but when I take my true form, I'm a small white arctic fox." Kagome said as she thought about it.

"May I see?" Genkai asked as she studied the girl. Kagome nodded as she concentrated on condensing her form. A minute later had a white light enveloping the girl and a little fox sitting in her place.

'_I will never tire of seeing her in that form.' _Youko thought within the mind of Kurama.

'_She is rather adorable.' _Kurama agreed.

'_Yeah, well don't go picking her up. Kuronue found that out the hard way the first time we saw her in that form.' _Youko remembered with a chuckle.

'_I'll remember that.'_ Kurama thought.

"Tea's ready you old hag." Yusuke said as he brought the pot and teacups into the sitting room. Setting them on the table, he took notice of the little fox. "Hey, who let this inside?" He said as he moved to pick it up. When he moved to take a closer look, the fox bit his nose lightly. "Gah, stupid fox!" He exclaimed as he moved to toss the fox. Kurama saw this and moved in front of the Kagomes path as she flew through the air. A second later had Kagome back into her humanoid form and sprawled atop Kurama. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that their faces were just a few inches apart.

"Err, sorry." Kagome said as she quickly moved to get off him.

"No problem at all." Kurama said as he moved to sit.

"The hell was that?" Yusuke said as he looked at the two.

'_Kurama, you mustn't get too close to Kagome. We can't risk her finding out about who you really are.'_ Youko said from within his mind.

'_I don't know if I can help it.'_ Kurama replied as images of him kissing those soft lips entered his mind.

'_Refrain from thinking like that. It is hard enough already.' _Youko said sadly.

'_I will try.'_ Kurama said, still lightly dazed.

"Where do you get off throwing me like that?" Kagome said angrily as she poked Yusuke in his chest, rather hard.

"How the hell was I to know it was you?" Yusuke said in defense.

"Common sense?" Kagome replied.

"The spirit detective is lacking in that aspect." Hiei replied.

Kagome could not help it, she laughed. "It's so hard to stay mad when you joke like that!" She said to Hiei.

"I'll remember it next time okay, happy!" Yusuke said.

"Very. Now, when does the tournament start?" Kagome asked Yusuke.

"Not sure, Botan was supposed to be here to tell us when it is." He replied.

"You mean that ferry girl? She seems rather jumpy around me." Kagome said thoughtfully.

'_I would be too if I was treated as she was.' _Youko thought with a shudder.

About that time a familiar call of 'Yoo-hoo' was heard calling within the temple.

"Speak of the reaper." Kagome said.

"In here Botan." Yusuke said.

"Oh right, anyway about the…dark…tournament…" Botan trailed off as she noticed Kagome in the room.

"What about it?" Yusuke asked the girl.

"Right, the boat will leave for the tournament tomorrow night near Hamarikyu Park." She said to Yusuke. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going now." She said as she left the temple and opened a portal in quite a hurry.

"Does she hate me?" Kagome asked.

"No, I believe what she is showing is fear." Hiei said, sounding quite amused.

"Fear? Why would she be afraid of me?" Kagome asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue onna." Hiei said and Kagome growled.

"It's Kagome! Ka-go-me! Say it with me?" Kagome said.

"Hn." Hiei said as he looked away.

"Come now, it's not that hard. Just 3 syllables." Kagome said with a pout.

Hiei looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. "Fine, Kagome." He said with a huff.

"How about you all spend the night at my house, it's close to where the ferry girl said we were being picked up." Kagome offered.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kurama said and the rest agreed.

"Hey grandma! I'm leaving, are you going to the tournament?"

"Of course dimwit, how else will I tell if your training took or not." She said. "I'll go when Koenma does." With that, the five of them left for Kagome's place.

"Are you guys hungry?" She asked as they walked in the front door.

"I'm starving!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kagome laughed. "Looks like we got stuff here for some Chicken Soba. Is that fine with you guys?" She asked and they agreed. Kagome was about done when Kurama walked in.

"Do you need any help?" Kurama asked.

"Ah, no, I'm about done. Thank you anyway." She said as she turned to give him a smile, not realizing he was practically atop her. She tripped over her feet during the realization of the lack of space and once again landed atop Kurama.

"We need to stop finding ourselves in this position. They might begin to think we are intimate." Kurama said with a smile.

'_Brilliant! How so like me!' _Youko thought proudly.

'_I thought that's what we're trying to avoid.' _Kurama asked.

'_Heh…oh yeah." _Youko laughed.

Kagome blushed once more and got off Kurama. "Sorry about that." She said.

"I'm not." Kurama said as he stood.

Kagome gave him a confused look. "Err, well, I'm going to serve dinner now, so go ahead and take a seat." She said as she handed him the bowls. "Can you place these on the table?"

"Sure." He said as he grabbed the bowls from her hand, relishing in the light shock he got from the brief contact.

'_She still has such an effect on me.' _Youko thought happily.

'_She really is a remarkable woman.' _Kurama thought as he placed the bowls.

"She's coming out with supper now." Kurama told the others.

"Great, I'm starving." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Hn. I just hope the onna knows how to cook." Hiei replied.

"My name is Kagome, and yes I do know how to cook." Kagome said as she placed the serving bowl of Soba on the table. Each of them ate their fill until there was none left.

"Ahh that was great Kagome!" Yusuke said as he rubbed his belly.

"So yummy!" Kuwabara said goofily.

"Yes, that was quite delicious Kagome." Kurama said.

"Hn. It was acceptable onna." Hiei said.

"Aww, thanks short stuff." Kagome said as she rubbed his head affectionately.

"Onna, you will do well to remember that my name is Hiei, not 'short stuff.'" Hiei said indignantly.

"And you will do well to remember that my name is Kagome, not Onna." She shoot back.

"Hn." Hiei replied as he stood to leave.

"Now, about where you are to sleep. I really do not care where you sleep, or when, but I want to get up early and train. You're all welcome to join me if you want." Kagome said as she cleared the table.

"In that case, I want to sleep with you." Yusuke said with a mischievous smirk.

"Pervert, my room is off limits." Kagome said as she began the dishes.

"Allow me to help you Kagome." Kurama said as he moved to the sink.

"It's alright, I got it." Kagome said.

"Nonsense, it will get done faster this way. Besides, you promised to spar with me once you got back." Kurama said as he began to rinse and dry the dishes.

"Ah, that's right. Let me guess, you want to spar after the dishes are finished?" Kagome asked.

"You know me so well already." Kurama said with a laugh.

'_Anything to stay close to her.' _Youko thought within his head. _'But this is torture, I'm not able to feel her…all I have are the memories."_

'_I'm sorry, if there was a way for us to switch control, I would allow you to come forth when you wished, but I know of no way to do that.' _Kurama answered.

"Kurama, are you even listening?" Kagome asked as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry little one, I was lost in thought." Kurama said, and then mentally kicked himself.

'_Idiot! Why would you call her that?' _Youko scolded while slapping his palm to his face.

"Okay…there is something off about you Kurama, and I'm going to find out what it is." Kagome said suspiciously. Youko had been the only one to ever call her little one, Kuronue mostly stuck to precious. His aura felt familiar too. She would need to think on this more.

After the dishes were finished, they all made their way back to the yard for some sparing sessions. Kuwabara decided to spar with Hiei, in hopes to improve his swordsmanship. Kagome had promised Kurama, so they were going to spar as Yusuke watched.

"No, remember, you promised to take it easy on me." Kurama joked.

"Yes, not come at me." Kagome said as she took a defensive position.

Kurama removed a seed from his hair and called his Rose Whip. Kagome took notice of this and a familiar image of Youko with his Rose Whip came into her mind. Kagome and Kurama spared for about an hour, until Kagome had been trapped under Kuramas body.

"Seems I win." Kurama said with a smile, emerald eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, now hop off." Kagome said.

"I want to go next." Yusuke said excitedly as he watched Kurama move off her.

"Alright, let's go then." Kagome said as she attacked Yusuke, getting a good punch to his stomach in.

"Hey! That wasn't fair, I wasn't ready." Yusuke said.

"Oops?" Kagome said as she continued her assault on Yusuke. After another hour of sparing with Yusuke, Kagome was getting rather tired. Bringing her foot out she managed to trip Yusuke and tumbled atop of him.

"Pinned ya." Kagome said with a wink, a feeling of Deja-vu settling over her.

"You can pin me whenever you want Kagome." Yusuke said with a wink.

"Pervert." Kagome said as she climbed off him. Yusuke took this moment and grabbed ahold of her foot, effectively tripping her. He pinned her down this time.

"I also enjoy doing the pinning." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Pervert. Get off me." Kagome said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Nah, it's kind of comfortable here." He said as he laid his head atop Kagomes chest.

"Damn it…you wouldn't be doing this if Sessho-kun were here!" Kagome said as she shook herself harder to get free.

Suddenly Kagome felt the weight of Yusuke being thrown off her.

"I believe she asked you to remove yourself Detective." Hiei said as he held a hand out to the woman.

Kagome grasped it as he pulled her to her feet. "Thanks Hiei." She said, giving him a small bow.

"Hn. You're welcome, Kagome." Hiei replied.

Kagome turned and gave him a tear-filled smile.

"Uhh…" Hiei said, not sure about what to do with a crying female. "It's alright?" He said as he lightly patted her head.

"You used my name!" She said as she hugged Hiei, who froze as soon as her arms enveloped him.

'_This woman is making me soft.' _Hiei thought.

Kagome removed herself from Hieis person and addressed everyone. "I'm going to bed; you can keep training if you want." Kagome said and then addressed Hiei. "Can I practice my sword with you tomorrow morning before we leave?"

"That is fine. Goodnight onn…Kagome." Hiei said as he turned back to spar with Kuwabara.

"See you guys in the morning." Kagome said and went to bed.

Kurama turned slightly jealous eyes towards Hiei and Yusuke.

"Don't look at me that way fox; she is the one who embraced me." Hiei said with a snort.

"Err, and I was just joking?" Yusuke attempted to cover.

Kurama sighed. "It's not like I can change the past. Kagome never did end up being mine." He said.

"Why can't you just tell her?" Yusuke asked.

"I can't risk her changing anything in the past." Kurama said.

"Maybe she is meant to." Hiei said, and with that, he dashed off, more than likely to find a place to rest for the night. The rest followed after, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Sooo! There is chapter 14! Hope you enjoyed.


	15. Make You Proud

Soo, I know it has been a while, so I want to apologize for that. My silly little hubby decided to get a new wireless router with our taxes, hoping he could play games faster and could not figure out how to get it working. I swear, I was about to just throw it out the window and use our old one. He finally got it back working late last night, so here I am, updating this and my other. For some reason I couldn't use Microsoft Word while the interwebz was down . So I've just recently been able to update my chapters. I'm sorry it took so long! Anyway, here's chapter 15, and I'll work hard and write out chapter 16 & 17 here soon too! Enjoy~

~Make You Proud~

However she pictured it, this is not how Kagome imagined her training with Hiei to go. Sure, she had expected to lose, but she did not expect to be lying on the ground with Hiei atop her, blade to her neck. Yes, that was definitely, not how she had expected it to go.

"Do you submit onna?" He asked.

"Yes, now kindly remove yourself from my person." Kagome said, slightly agitated.

"How unsportsmanlike of you. I would have believed Sesshomaru to teach you better." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Regardless of what Sessho-kun has taught me, I still would have you remove yourself. It is rather uncomfortable with your sword at my throat." Kagome said evenly.

"Hn." Hiei replied as he stood, holding out his hand, helping Kagome to her feet.

Kagome looked around the shrine grounds and watched as Kurama and Yusuke spared together, Kuwabara watching intently. Kurama took note of her foul expression first and ended his sparring session with Yusuke.

"What seems to be troubling you Kagome?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing. Anyone feel like heading out to eat this afternoon, I'm not in the mood to cook." Kagome answered sourly.

Kurama looked between Hiei and Kagome confused. "She seems to be a sore loser." Hiei answered the questioning look of the fox.

"That it seems." Kurama said.

"You say something about food Kagome?" Yusuke asked as he came upon the group.

"Yeah, we're going out to eat shortly, you guys can shower after me if you want. I hate smelling sweaty." Kagome said as she scrunched up her nose. Kurama and Yusuke laughed at her facial expression while Hiei just rolled his eyes.

Kagome waved to them as she made her way to her bath, looking forward to the warm water on her sore muscles.

The guys on the other hand turned towards her well house, feeling a weird sense of magic coming from it. Then they realized it was her way into the past, they looked at each other then sighed. This meant the hanyou had found a way to slip past the others once more.

_'Shit. If this is the time, I think it is, this is going to be bad. We need to be prepared and make sure the half-breed goes nowhere near Kagome. I don't care if it changes everything. HE. MUST. NOT. TOUCH. HER.' _Youko said within his mind.

'_What do you mean Youko?' _Kurama asked.

'_The half-breed is going to try to kill her. We must hurry!' _Youko said, and without a moment to lose the four of them rushed towards the well, only to find the door open and well house empty.

'_He must have already made it into the house!' _Youko said in slight panic.

"That half-breed is in the onna's room." Hiei said, noticing Kuramas frantic expression, and they rushed into her house.

Kagome was in the shower, working out todays training kinks in the shower when she heard her bedroom door open. "I'm just about finished, so we can leave soon." She said as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. Before she knew whom it was, her bathroom door opened and she was grabbed out of the shower and tossed into her bedroom. Groaning, she stood and caught golden, hate-filled eyes staring her down.

"Inu-Inuyasha? What, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked in slight fear.

"Keh, What business is it of yours, guess who's back. Your lover didn't quite kill her. She's slowly piecing herself together, and I'm here to kill you, so she can have her whole soul back." Inuyasha sneered.

"Inuyasha, why are you doing this?" Kagome tried to reason with him.

"Because, Kikyo is the only one worthy enough to be the guardian of the Shikon-No-Tama. I don't even know why you were needed." Inuyasha answered.

"We went over this Inuyasha, if she hadn't screwed up, then I wouldn't have been needed." Kagome said as she backed away from him as slowly as she could.

Inuyashas eyes slowly started turning red and Kagome let out a fear-filled squeal. "You will not speak of her that way!" Inuyasha said as he rushed Kagome. Kagome tried to get away, but Inuyasha had grabbed her arm and roughly pushed her to the ground and climbed atop her, wrapping his hands around her throat.

"Inu-Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered as she slowly started to fade. In the next few moments, Inuyasha was thrown violently from her and she was taken into a pair of strong arms.

Kurama had made it into her bedroom in enough time to see Inuyasha atop Kagome, strangling her with all his might, Kagome's face slowly turning a sickening shade of purple. Kurama rushed the hanyou and tackled him off Kagome. Hiei was the next one in, he had gathered the girl in his arms and moved her down to the living room to lie on the couch as Kuwabara and Yusuke made it into the house.

"What the hell happened to her?" Yusuke exclaimed as he noticed the purple slowly starting to fade from Kagome's face.

"The half-breed had attempted to take her life." Hiei said as calmly as he could manage. In the next moment, there was another burst of magic, then an overwhelming amount of youki.

"Sess…Sesshomaru…" Kagome mumbled out as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Silver eyes were rimmed with red as she looked around the room. All three males were looking at her in worry. "Sesshomaru is coming." Kagome rasped out.

As she said that, the door of her home was opened in force and Sesshomaru barged through the door, eyes set in intense rage. "What happened." Sesshomaru seethed out.

"The half-breed is upstairs; you may want to ask him." Hiei said, avoiding eye contact with the angered Lord.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he rushed up the stairs.

"Told you." Kagome said with a small laugh, her throat still slightly hurting from the force of Inuyashas hands.

"Told me what, Kagome?" Hiei asked, slightly confused.

"You sound like him when you go all monosyllables." Kagome said with a chuckle, and then started to cough.

"I'll getcha some water." Yusuke said as he walked into the kitchen, returning a short time later to hand her the glass. _'I can't believe that bastard would do this to her.' _Yusuke thought angrily as he noticed bruises in the forms of hands started to appear on her neck.

"Thank you pervert." Kagome said with a slight wink as she took a sip of the water, letting the cool liquid coat her tender throat. "That feels much better." Kagome said as she sat up, the men finally taking notice of her attire…or lack thereof. Kagome looked at the faint blush appearing on Hiei and the full-blown blush adorning Yusukes cheeks. "What is it?" Kagome asked confused. Both males just coughed and looked away.

"You may want to properly dress yourself, Imouto." Sesshomaru said as he descended the stairs, and unconscious Inuyasha being dragged by the hair down the stairs.

Kagome glanced down then blushed. _'Of course, Inuyasha did pull me out of the shower!' _Kagome thought in mortification as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go change, and then we can eat." Kagome said as she stood on wobbly feet.

"Let me help you up the stairs Kagome." Hiei said as he grabbed her arm at the elbow to prevent her from falling over.

"That would be great, thanks." Kagome said as she allowed him to lead her up the stairs, Kurama waiting at the top. Kurama coughed and looked away as he noticed her state of undress, and Youko just groaned within his mind.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Kurama asked, not making eye contact.

"I'll be fine, thank you for your help. I'm just going to get dressed, and then we can go out to lunch." Kagome said as she shooed the boys away and went into her room to dress. Throwing on a yellow sundress and white sandals, she placed her illusion in place and walked downstairs.

"Sessho-kun? You're still here?" Kagome said as she noticed him standing in her living room. "Wait…how did you get here in the first place?" Kagome asked confused.

"Hn. Like some silly little well would keep me back. I noticed Inuyasha sneaking off late in the night, when he returned he had smelt of the undead one and had looked rather suspicious. I left the bat and fox to look after the half-breed while I attempted to locate the vile woman. I was unable to do so, so sometime this afternoon; Inuyasha had managed to slip past us once again. I felt you were in danger so I just jumped into the well. It let me pass." Sesshomaru explained.

"I see, thank you Sesshomaru. If it wasn't for Kurama and Hiei I believe Inuyasha would have succeeded in killing me, there is something off with Inuyasha. Do you think it's possible for him to have been drugged into doing this?" Kagome asked.

"That bastard almost killed you, and you are worried more about him then yourself? Are you daft?" Yusuke bit angrily.

"Do not speak to my Imouto in such a way, or you will lose your life." Sesshomaru threatened.

"Boys, not now. We need to figure this out. He didn't start acting this way until we fought Naraku the day I was taken, maybe he had something to do with it." Kagome said.

"It's possible; I wouldn't put anything past that vile half-breed." Sesshomaru said, contemplating Inuyashas actions in the past few months. "I'll have Jaken retrieve a few scrolls from my home. I'll find the answer." Sesshomaru said as he stood. "I wish to speak to the one with red hair in private." Sesshomaru said. Kagome gave him a questioning look, but Sesshomaru waved it off. Kurama stood and followed Sesshomaru.

"How is it you are here as well fox?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

"I'm actually in this time as well, Lord Sesshomaru. About 450 years ago, workers in spirit world who were after me trapped me. I had almost been killed so I had to find a soul similar to mine so I traveled the living realm for a long time before a child had a soul similar to mine. So, here I am." Kurama answered.

"Does Kagome know of this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, at least, I don't think she knows. I can't have her find anything out; it may disrupt the future if she went back with the knowledge of such events." Kurama said.

"Is Kuronue here as well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, he was killed almost a year before I had to flee." Kurama answered sadly.

"Hn. Watch after her while here, I will have no more harm befall her." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave. "It goes without saying that she is not to know of this conversation as well." He said as he went into the well house and left.

So, what did Sessho-kun want to talk with you about?" Kagome asked as she grabbed her purse from next to the door.

"Ah, nothing of too much importance. He wished I keep an eye on you while you are here is all." Kurama said as they all left the shrine grounds. They made their way into the local business district and picked a restaurant they all agreed on. Sitting around the table they happily chatted as they waited for their food.

"I don't believe I heard about how you all became Spirit Detectives?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh, I died and had to go through an ordeal in order to get my body back. I had ended up throwing what I thought was my only chance to be alive again into a fire so Kuwabara and Keiko could escape a fire at my house. Anyway, there was another chance and I was brought back to life. After that, I started working on cases with Botan and Kuwabara. By the way, what's up with Botan, she acts so strange around you?" Yusuke asked.

"The reaper is afraid of her." Hiei answered and Kagome gave a nervous chuckle.

"I don't know why she is though; I haven't done anything to her." Kagome said.

'_Not yet.' _Youko thought and Kurama let out a laugh. The four of them looked towards Kurama confused. "Err, it was nothing, just thought of something funny is all." Kurama said as he brushed the four of them off.

"So, that explains Yusuke and Kuwabara. What about you two?" Kagome asked.

"Well, myself, Hiei, and another counterpart; Gouki, had stolen three items from spirit world. I needed the Forlorn Hope, Gouki wanted the Orb of Baast, and Hiei here wanted the Sword of Shadows. Yusuke was the one who was sent to retrieve the items. Yusuke had beaten Gouki, retrieved the Orb of Baast, and was after me next. I had managed to get to the roof of the hospital to use the Forlorn Hope when Yusuke found me and gave half his life force in order to save my sick mother. He managed to defeat Hiei after that." Kurama said.

"Yes, he defeated me, by nothing buy luck." Hiei said affronted.

Kagome laughed. "I wouldn't see Hiei as the type to willing join the fight for good." Kagome said.

"I didn't. I'm on probation." Hiei answered.

"Alright then, what a fun little group you have here." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Why do you let that bastard push you around Kagome?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, I…" Kagome started but was interrupted by a girl coming up to the table.

"Hey Yusuke." Said the girl, chocolate eyes shimmering with emotion.

"Keiko?" Yusuke asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Tadashi. What about you guys?" She asked. "Another case?"

"Actually…I'm here with Kagome! You remember her?" Yusuke asked as he placed an arm around her. Kagome just looked over to Yusuke and noticed his slightly pleading eyes. Kagome just sighed and smiled up at Keiko.

"Hey, it's good to see you again." Kagome said with a smile.

"You too." Keiko said with a slight bite to her voice. "I had better get back to Tadashi, it was good to see you all again." She said and walked away hurriedly.

Kagome elbowed Yusuke in the ribs. "What was that for?" Kagome said.

"Um…nothing, just drop it." Yusuke said.

At that moment, the food came and the awkward little group ate in silence.

"Do you think we should make our way to the meeting point?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, might as well, it's almost dark anyway, and it will take a while for us to get there." Kagome answered.

With that, the group made their way towards the meeting place to await the boat.

The group arrived to the place and was immediately surrounded by hoards of demons, all mumbling about the delicious taste of their human flesh.

"Maybe they have come to become our dinner." One demon said while licking its lips, Kagome just scoffed.

"The ship is in mates." Said a short man with a peg leg. "Now, let's try to get aboard without any violence." He said.

Everyone gathered onto the boat to await the long journey. Not long after they all boarded an announcement came on over the loud speaker. "Alrighty maties turn your eyes towards the Captains Deck. The first round of the Dark Tournament will be fought here, aboard me ship."

"Say what?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"A preliminary, for the competition." Hiei answered.

"Now that we can't go anywhere." Kurama explained.

The boat began to shake causing Kuwabara to shout out 'earthquake'.

"There can't be earthquakes on the water Kuwabara." Kagome reassured him.

"Look!" Kurama said as he noticed the floor of the ship beginning to split open. From the bottom of the ship, a round ring appeared.

"Woah, that thing is huge!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"She's a real beauty ain't she?" The Capitan said over the loud speaker. "Now I'll tell it to yous straight, 15 teams have already been chosen to compete in this year's Dark Tournament, that means out of all yous on me ship, only one team will make it to the tournament."

"Hold on," Kuwabara said, "I thought we were the special team?"

"This is the way they operate." Hiei answered.

"All teams pick one of their fighters to enter the ring, there will be a right battle royal, that there will. The team that leaves the boat is the team whose member survived. Alright you gits, have at it." The captain said as he turned off the loud speaker.

"Alright, then who gets to fight?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome's sensitive hearing noticed the death threats to Urameshi and she sighed. "Ooh! Can I go?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, knock yourself out." Yusuke said as he pushed her towards the ring.

"Oh goodie!" Kagome said with a wide smile.

"Are you crazy? What if she loses and gets us booted from the tournament?" Kuwabara asked.

"If that happens, all we have to do is kill everyone left alive on this ship before we reach the island. We'll say we're the right team, and there's no one left to we're wrong." Hiei answered as he watched Kagome make her way into the ring.

"You didn't have many friends growing up, did you?" Kuwabara asked jokingly.

Kagome scoffed as she entered the ring. _'Planning on taking me out first. Laughable. I'll take them out before they can even lay a finger on me.'_ Kagome thought as she took an offensive position. Clasping her hands together, she let out a breath before she held her hands out, palms out. A scream of 'attack' had the demons rushing her. Gathering her youki to her hands, she shot out shards of ice to the demons coming her way, which knocked them so far out of the ring, they landed in the water.

Kagome sighed and stepped off the platform to rejoin her group. Silver eyes glanced at her team, amused at their slight shock.

"Did I do you proud guys?" Kagome asked with a laugh, the others nodded dumbly, while Hiei did the patented 'hn'.

"Grr…I'm sorry to say that the 16th team will be Team Urameshi." The captain said over the loud speaker.

"Doesn't sound too pleased does he?" Yusuke asked.

"Neither do they." Kagome said as she pointed a finger over his shoulder to the demons slowly advancing the team.

"Hey, what's this?" Kuwabara asked as the demons trapped the five of them in a circle.

"I think they stole my idea." Hiei said disappointed. "We'll have to make them pay very dearly for that."

"Of course." Kurama said with a smirk, and like that, the five of them took on the rest of the demons on the ship.

"So, is that the island?" Kagome asked from the front of the boat as an island came into view.

"It seems so, that's where the tournament is taking place." Kurama answered.

Time seemed to fly between docking and arriving at Hotel Kubikukuri and making it to their room.

"So, we're really staying here, huh?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around the room.

"Yeah…where are we all going to sleep?" Yusuke asked as he spied only four doors, and one had to be the bathroom. As soon as the question passed his lips, there was a mad dash to the bedrooms. Hiei claimed the only single bedroom in the area, while Kuwabara and Yusuke made it to one of the double rooms.

"Seems we are to share a room." Kurama said to Kagome.

"Yeah, well, don't go getting any funny ideas." Kagome said as she placed her bag on one of the beds.

"Oh come now Kagome, I wouldn't act on it." Kurama said with a smirk and Kagome blushed.

"Okay…I'm going to hang out in the living room." Kagome said as she rushed out the door.

Kurama just laughed at her antics.

"I got to hand it to them, they sure know how to make things pretty." Kuwabara said as he looked around the hotel room. "I haven't seen this much rich stuff in my entire life."

Just then, the door opened and a man came in, wheeling a serving tray.

"Your evening coffee gentlemen." The man said as he placed the coffee on the table.

"Careful, those fancy guys might be trying to poison us." Kuwabara said as he eyed the coffee suspiciously.

"Does that really make sense Kuwabara? To bring us all this way just to poison us?" Kurama asked.

"The organizers want to see us fight." Hiei elaborated. "They'll save their murder attempts for tomorrow."

"I agree with shorty." Kagome said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Why is there only one coffee cup left on the table?" Kurama asked.

"Because I'm not drinking it?" Kuwabara said.

"No, Kuramas right, I'm not drinking coffee either." Yusuke said as he looked around the room.

"He's there, on the nightstand." Kagome said, pointing to a little boy with stars under his eyes, similar to hers.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama asked the boy.

"He must've been hiding in the room before we even got in." Kuwabara said.

"Fibber, fibber! I came through the door after you guys got here." The boy said taking a sip of the coffee. "Isn't that what good boys are supposed to do?" He looked up thoughtfully. "Oops, I guess I should have knocked first huh?"

Kagome laughed at the little boy. He reminded her of Shippo somehow, with his mischievous ways.

"So, you guys are the guests aren't ya? You're so lucky, oh, my name is Rinku by the way, I'm on the Rokuyukai team, and we're fighting tomorrow.

"Is that right?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, man, I wish I was on the special team." Rinku said with a pout. "They never have to go to all the boring opening ceremonies and junk." He said while balancing on his empty coffee mug. "I guess you don't have to learn about the prizes and stuff when you're going to be dead soon anyway." He said with a wide smile.

"Don't you think you're talking too much." Came a voice from next to the group.

"Now who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked the new, unwelcomed, guest.

"He he, hey there Zeru." Rinku said as he hopped of the nightstand. "I was just saying a big howdy do to our enemies."

"Have a good evening." Zeru said as he walked out the door. "Let's just say, tomorrow you will be resembling your coffee cup."

Every looked in time to see the cup shatter. Everyone stood around the table in defensive positions.

"Well…I believe I'm going to go to bed." Kagome said as she moved to the room. "Goodnight guys."

The rest decided to call it a night after that as well. The next day they found themselves in the tournament ring, waiting to fight their first group.

"Welcome, everyone, to another Dark Tournament." Said a fox girl in the middle of the ring. "So, without further ado, let's let the tournament begin!"

The crowd was in an uproar at the announcement as they waited on pins and needles for the first of many to fall at the hands of their opponents.

"Well, they seem chipper." Kagome said as she stepped out into the area beside the ring.

"Yes, now we just need to fight to save our lives." Kuwabara said from behind Kagome.

'_Yes, this was an excilent break from hunting shards and Naraku.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Today was the first of many in the start of the new Kagome. She wasn't going to let her team down.

SSOOOOO! There's chapter 15, I'm really sorry it took so long. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are always awesome. I want to thank you guys for sticking with this story so far, it means a lot to me, especially for it being the first one I've ever written. You guys are AWESOME!


	16. My Darling Sheila

Heh, I've got to say this before I start this…Chu and Jin have to be my all-time favorite participants in the Dark Tournament, so they will be getting much love from me. Might even have them interact with Kagome a bit =D Anyway, here is chapter 16 for you people, enjoy! ~

~My Darling Sheila~

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Koto, and I'll be the referee for this years Dark Tournament!" Koto said excitedly into the microphone. "Looks like it's going to be a messy one, now here's the introduction you've all been waiting for! Team Rokuyukai!" She said as she pointed towards one of the entrances to the ring. Out stepped Rinku and Zeru, along with their three other members. The crowd seemed excited about their entrance.

"And, for this years guest, Team Urameshi!" Koto announced, pointing towards the other entrance, Yusuke and the others walked out shortly after. "That's one good greeting for special guests." Kuwabara said. Kagome also took notice of the calls of 'traitors' from the demons around her.

"It most certainly isn't comforting to be called a traitor by demons you've never met before." Kurama answered.

"Both teams to the center of the ring!" Koto announced and the teams made their way towards her. "As always, the terms of the fighting for each match can be decided by each team's captain. Of course, if the leaders can't agree, it will be defaulted to one on one fights, determining the winner by the most individual wins. Make sense?" Koto explained. "So how's this going down guys?"

"I don't care how we play this fight; it's not going to make any difference in the end." Zeru said.

"Then one on one it is." Yusuke said offhandedly.

"Sounds like an agreement. The first round of the tournament is to be fought one on one!" Koto said through the microphone. "Each team, send out your first fighter!"

"I'll go first!" Rinku said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, that little brat is definitely mine." Kuwabara said as he walked towards the center of the ring.

"Don't hurt him too much Kuwabara." Kagome said, slightly concerned for the poor kid.

"Don't worry Kagome, I promise not to kill the kid." Kuwabara said with a goofy smile.

"Damn it, I should have known I would have gotten the weak one." Rinku said with a pout. "After that embarrassment last night, I had hoped you'd run off."

"Now, no rules have been set, other than one on one, weapons are allowed and if you fall outside the ring for more than 10 counts, or you are unable to get up after 10 counts, you're disqualified and your opponent wins the round. No begin!" Koto said as she initiated the match.

Kagome watched in amazement as the child seemed to move at incredible speed. After a barrage of attacks from Rinku, Kuwabara seemed to have the upper hand as he attacked relentlessly. He was about to land another punch when Rinku fought back, hard. Rinku dodged another attack from Kuwabara and sent a skull shattering kick to the side of Kuwabaras head. He lay on the ground, and Kagome was afraid he wouldn't get up for the 10 count, but Koto stopped at eight, and Kuwabara got up shakily to his feet. She stood confused as Rinku brought out what seemed like ordinary Yo-yos, which is until he added his spiritual power into them and they became snake like, following Kuwabara around the ring.

After relentless attacks from his demonic yo-yos, Rinku began to get frustrated that Kuwabara wouldn't stay down and decided to end it as quickly as he could. Seeing his opportunity, he used his yo-yos to wrap themselves around Kuwabaras hands and feet and fly him high in the sky as one would a kite. With one swift motion, Rinku sent Kuwabara towards the ground in a nosedive, and he hit…hard.

"I'm…gonna…kill…you…" Kuwabara said through clenched teeth as he stood to his feet.

Rinku sighed. "You're like fighting a brick. How many times do I have to throw you around?" He asked sarcastically. "Hey, I know what to do, and I won't even have to work!" Rinku said excitedly as he hoisted Kuwabara into the air once more.

"Can he handle another nosedive?" Kagome exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Kurama answered.

"Yusuke! How can you just stand there while your friend is in trouble with those nasty demons?" Kagome heard a voice shout. Sure enough, when she turned towards the crowd, she saw Keiko, next to Botan and another woman, shouting at the knucklehead beside her.

"The hell is Keiko doing here?" Yusuke asked. "Shizuru is here too…Botan must have ratted us out."

"Shizuru?" Kagome asked confused.

"She's Kuwabaras sister." Kurama answered.

"You know, it's kinda hard to take this seriously when a little kid with yo-yos is going to be the one to do me in." Kuwabara shouted.

Suddenly, Rinku called back his yo-yos and Kuwabara once again fell to the earth. "You just made a big mistake in letting me use my hands Rinku! Spirit Sword Extend!" Kuwabara shouted as he got closer to the ring. Using his spirit sword as a sort of catapult, he launched himself at Rinku.

"Kuwabara makes an amazing recovery! Now it's time for the nitty gritty!" Koto announced excitedly.

"So, the sword absorbs your fall like a sort of backwards bungee cord…huh…that's a pretty neat-o idea from a blockhead." Rinku said as Kuwabara sailed towards him. "There's just one thing though, you flying right at me makes it easier for all my yo-yos to hit you at once." Rinku said as he once again launched his yo-yos at Kuwabara.

"Here's my chance!" Kuwabara said as he launched his spirit sword towards Rinku.

"What, that silly little sword, I can dodge that easy." Rinku said as he moved to the left, but to his utter shock, the sword followed his movements. "You can manipulate your energy now!" Rinku exclaimed as the tip of the sword hit him in the chest. Kuwabara just smirked as the yo-yos hit him dead on.

Both fighters landed outside the ring. Kagome rushed to Kuwabaras side, yelling at him to get up and fight. Koto began her countdown; she managed to get to five before Rinku made his way into the ring.

"Come on Kuwabara! I know your use to losing, but not now!" Yusuke shouted.

"What did you say Urameshi!" Kuwabara said as he hopped to his feet.

In the ring, Koto continued her countdown.

"Oh man, I can't take any more of him right now." Rinku said as he used the last of his energy to keep Kuwabara outside the ring.

"And 10! Rinku of team Rokuyukai wins!" Koto announced.

"That wasn't fair!" Kuwabara said as he hopped into the ring once more.

"You run on batteries or something?" Rinku asked in confusion. "I beat you, just please go away!"

"That was fairly innocent, it's rare to see both fighters still standing." Kurama said.

"Hn, I assure you it won't happen with me." Hiei said smugly.

"Tch, he used all that energy, yet he failed to get the kill." One of the other fighters said as he hopped into the ring.

"I've got this one." Kurama said as he too stepped into the ring.

"Good luck Kurama!" Kagome hollered.

"I can handle this, do not fret little one." Kurama said with a smirk.

'_There he goes again with that little one…" _Kagome thought as the wheels in her had begun to move a little faster.

'_You've got to stop calling her that! She'll catch on eventually, she's not dim.' _Youko scolded within his mind. Kurama just brushed it off and concentrated on his fight.

"Kurama, considering the stakes, we can't afford to take any chances." Hiei said. "Don't leave the ring with him still alive."

"Naturally." Kurama answered as he concentrated once more on his opponent.

"We will deal with the rest of their team, you relax." Hiei said to Kuwabara as he noticed him trembling in pain.

"Hey! I'm not out of this yet!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Hiei's right, you need to lay back and relax." Kagome advised him.

"Whatever you say Kagome!" Kuwabara said with a grin as he laid back.

"I said basically the same thing, yet he did not bend to my will as he did yours." Hiei said.

"What can I say; I've got a way with men." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Hn, the buffoon seems smitten with you." Hiei agreed. _'Though I don't think he is the only one.'_ Hiei thought off handedly.

"Now, let's whip this team into shape!" Came a female voice from behind Hiei.

"Botan? How'd you get here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Leave, now, before you hurt yourself." Hiei told the reaper.

"Well, that's a jolly thing to say to someone who only wants to help." Botan replied dejectedly.

"Hiei is right, Botan, it's not safe here. Get back to the stands and keep Keiko and Shizuru safe from those rogue demons." Kagome said, coming to stand beside Hiei.

"Err…yeah…safe…bye." Botan said as she rushed back to the girls.

"I wish I knew what I did to make her so afraid of me." Kagome said sadly.

"I don't. I quite enjoy seeing her so flustered around you." Hiei said with a smirk.

"This round will see Roto, of team Rokuyukai, facing off with Kurama of team Urameshi! Let the match begin!" Koto said as she signaled a start to the match.

"I know you've been spending years in the human world." Roto said in a whisper. "We all do what we must, but I hope you didn't…I don't know…get attached to one of them."

Kurama just seemed to ignore him.

"For example, be mournful of their death." He said as he transformed a portion of his arm into a blade.

"What is your point?" Kurama asked, looking slightly bored.

Roto just attacked Kurama relentlessly, and Kurama dodged effortlessly.

"He's clearly not a match for Kurama, what a joke of a round. It's a pity you couldn't have taken him and let Kurama deal with the little child and his yo-yos." Hiei said to Kuwabara.

"Hey! Watch it shrimpy! I just got cheated is all!" Kuwabara shouted in defense.

"You skills won't mean anything in this tournament." Kurama said as he appeared behind Roto. "Say your last words." He said as he prepared to strike Roto down.

"I have your human mother Kurama, or should I say, Shuichi Minamino?" Roto said with a smug smirk.

This distracted Kurama long enough for Roto to land a swipe across Kuramas cheek.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked, surprised that the man actually managed to land a blow on Kurama.

"Stupid cheater! I hate him!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Allow me to introduce my little button." Roto said as he held out the device. "When I press it, a signal will be sent to my little brother, he's been tracking your mother for some time." When Kurama put his hands to his side, Roto laughed. "So you understand? Good, you won't fight back." He said as he launched punch after punch at Kurama, who did not fight back. Instead, he flicked a stone at Roto, hitting him square in his cheek.

"Oh, honestly, do you think throwing a pebble at my face right now is the smartest thing for you to be doing?" Roto asked amused. "You've been warned. With a push of this button, your mother will meet her death in a very unsightly manner. Now fold your hands behind your back and let me hit you to my hearts content." Roto said wickedly.

Kurama did as told, folding his hands behind his back he silently allowed Roto to land as many blows as he wished.

"What's wrong Kurama? Let him have it!" Kuwabara shouted from ringside.

"Quiet." Hiei said then turned towards Kagome. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked as he watched silent tears slide down her cheeks.

"That guys a monster." Kagome chocked out between silent sobs. Silver eyes were rimmed in red and puffy from crying.

"Agreed." Hiei said, fighting back the weird urge to comfort the girl.

"Damn Roto, he always uses that trick of his." Rinku cursed.

"Yes, and he always wins. That is the goal after all." Zeru said.

"I guess so…" Rinku said, still disappointed in his teammates lack of sportsmanship.

"Ha-ha, you want to fight back, I can see it in your pretty little eyes." Roto said as he looked over Kurama once more.

"Kurama remains absolutely motionless! Has he lost his will to fight?" Koto announced, confused by Kuramas seemingly unwillingness to move.

"Well? Why don't you answer her?" Roto said as he kicked Kurama in the stomach. "Tell the truth. Tell them you refuse to fight because of some human tramp." Roto seethed as he punched Kurama in the stomach multiple times.

"This is wonderful! Roto is pounding him like a side of meat, yet there is no reaction!" Koto said in a play by play.

"Damn. I hate that look." Roto said as he brought his blade across his cheek once more, making an 'x' shape scare. "Despite all I've done, you've still got that look like your superior to me." Roto said scathingly.

Kurama just continued to stare at him impassively.

"Stop that LOOK!" Roto demanded.

"Kurama!" Kagome cried as she saw the blood pour from Kuramas wound.

"It's alright Kagome, Kurama is stronger than that." Hiei reassured the crying woman, a hand patting her snowy white hair, but Kagome continued to cry.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." Yusuke said as he made his way over to where Botan and the others were. Hiei watched as he talked with the reaper then she disappeared and Yusuke made his way back.

"That should take care of the shadow." Yusuke said to Kagome as he knelt down beside her. "Botan is going to take care of whatever demon is following Kuramas mom, so you don't have to worry Kagome, it's going to be fine." Yusuke comforted.

"I would like you to lick the scum off my boots." Roto said, a sick amusement swirling in his eyes.

"Don't do it Kurama!" Kagome yelled through her tears.

"I believe I will take Kagomes advice. I will not do it." Kurama said, dusting off his clothing.

"What?" Roto asked, genuinely confused.

"Go ahead; press it now if you wish." Kurama said impassively.

"Now your true character emerges. You're not a high class demon; you're nothing but a coward." Roto taunted.

"Push it." Kurama said once more.

"I will!" Roto exclaimed as he held the button above his head, finger over the trigger, but he froze. "I can't move." Roto said aghast.

Kurama walked over and took the control from Rotos hand. "Fighting on the strength of one threat is a very risky gamble. What if I truly didn't care," Kurama asked, "or what if I could make you immobile."

"It's hard to tell what's happening now, but it's clear Kurama has the upper hand!" Koto said excitedly.

"I've sown the seed of the death plant within your body, and it's had plenty of time to take root." Kurama informed him.

"What!" Roto said as he noticed the sprout sticking out from his chest. "That pebble was just a distraction, so you could plant the seed without me knowing!"

"I feed it with my energy. I have to but will it, and it will instantly bloom." Kurama said.

"Wait Kurama, you don't have to do this! I would have never pressed that button!" Roto said fearfully. "Come on, you believe in mercy don't you!"

Kurama looked over his shoulder. "No." With that final word, the death plant consumed Roto until nothing was left.

"What a pity, such lovely flows grown from hideous soil." Kurama said as he stepped out of the ring. Kagome immediately rushed the man.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Kagome said as she hugged him.

"Nothing to fret over, I'm sorry if I worried you." Kurama said as he allowed himself to hug her back.

Kagome straightened herself and turned to face the group. "So, who's going next?" She asked.

"Will the next fighters please come forward!" Koto said to the two groups.

Kagome looked over and noticed Zeru enter the ring. Hiei didn't fail to notice this either. "I believe I will go next." Hiei said as he walked towards the ring. "This one's been irritating me since last night."

"Team Rokuyukai Zeru versus Team Urameshi Hiei! Let the match begin!" Koto signaled to the start of the match.

"I know a great deal about your technique." Hiei said after he finished staring Zeru down. "You harness heat energy with such precision that it resembles a blade, but one of the edges was sloppily melted." He said as he remembered the coffee cup from the previous night. "You have your flaws."

"As do you." Zeru retorted. "I don't think I should heed the advice of someone who needed to use a fake eye."

"Fake eye?" Kagome asked the others.

"Hiei has the Jagan eye." Kurama answered.

"The what?" Kagome asked.

'_I will tell you of it later onna.' _Hieis voice filtered through Kagome's mind.

"Pay attention to your match and quit talking to me!" Kagome scolded from the sidelines.

"Hn." Was all Hiei would say.

"He said that just in my head, didn't he?" Kagome asked, cheeks lightly flushed.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke just nodded and laughed.

In the next instant, the ring was engulfed in flames, all seemingly coming from Zeru. Kagome had to jump out of the way from a few wayward flames. Zeru launched fireball after fireball at Hiei, and Hiei effortlessly dodged them all.

"What's the matter Hiei?" Zeru asked as Hiei stopped in front of him once more. "Afraid?"

"Actually," Hiei said, "I'm bored." He said nonchalantly.

"Actually, you're dead." Zeru seethed as he absorbed the flames within his body.

"He seems to be glowing in heat, he resembles a hot poker!" Koto said amazed.

"Hn." Hiei said, unimpressed.

Zeru launched himself at Hiei, the group watched in horror as Zeru rammed his hand through Hieis stomach effortlessly. Kagome closed her eyes and buried her face into Yusukes shoulder as she had seen the flames engulf Hiei. Zeru stood smugly in the center of the ring. "We're not finished yet." Zeru said as he launched another fireball at Hiei, hitting him head on.

Kagome cried out as she watched Hieis body fall to the ring.

"What a weak thing. You can rest in hell." Zeru said as he turned to walk out of the ring.

"That fight wasn't a long one, but when you've got scorching moves like Zeru, a little goes a long way!" Koto announced.

"Yes," Came a voice from behind Koto, "he's so talented, I'm reluctant to make the kill."

"Is that wall of flames talking?" Kuwabara asked.

"You goof! It's Hiei!" Kagome said relieved.

"Oh my, Hiei survived, he's on his feet….he's covered in flames!" Koto said astonished.

"You survived it all! How could you?" Zeru asked aghast.

"I believe we covered that." Hiei said as the cloth hiding his Jagan eye burned off. "So my Jagan eye may not be natural, but it does give me exactly what I need!"

Zeru looked on amazed.

"Dragon of the Darkness FLAME!" Hiei shouted as he was engulfed in black flames.

"What does he mean, Kurama, what's going on!" Kagome asked, worried about Hieis welfare.

"I'm not sure; I've never seen anyone preform it before." Kurama answered.

"Flames…summoned up from the very pit of the spirit world." Zeru stuttered out in fear.

With that explanation, black flames twisted their way around the ring. "You know, it's impossible to control it completely, once I release it, I have no say." Hiei said. "I have the power to pull you into oblivion, I assume just my right arm will do." One more shout of its name, and Zeru was nothing but an outline in the sidewall, completely consumed in the flame.

Hiei just glanced at his hand when he was announced the winner. Kagome immediately went to hug him as well. "You scared the hell out of me!" Kagome exclaimed through her tears.

"Hn. It will take more than a little fire to do me in." He said as he patted her head affectionately.

"Well look at that, Hiei actually knows how to be nice." Yusuke joked.

"Only to her detective, remember that." Hiei said as he went to sit against the wall.

"Seems the other two have decided to chicken out." Kagome said.

"It appears so." Kurama said, but before they could think on what that might mean, the two men who had run were suddenly tossed near the ring, unconscious, buy some guy with a mohawk.

"You're here?" Rinku asked the man as he took a swig from the bottle he used to knock out the men.

"Hey, will you explain it to those guys to not run away again." The man slurred out. "There's a fight to fight, ya know?"

Making his way to the ring, he attempted to climb up. "Okay, upsie daisy…" he said as he tried, and failed, to get into the ring. "No need to make the ring taller, let's just have some fun." He said drunkenly from his bum.

"Is he serious?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Hiei answered.

He finally managed to make his way to the center of the ring before taking a seat. "Hey you! Announcer Sheila, you look pretty hot, can you come here for a sec, I got a question for you!"

"Err…um…yes?" Koto said as she made her way towards the drunken man. "What kind of question?"

"Two of those fellas just died, on accident, how can our team continue?" The man asked as he burped out into Kotos face.

"Eww…well, I doesn't matter how many die. Each team is allowed one substitute fighter. Team Rokuyukai can fight with Rinku and one alternate." Koto explained.

"You sure about that?" The drunken man asked.

"I'm a walking, talking, rule book, of course I'm sure!" Koto said indignantly.

"Yeah! That means I can fight these last two fights!" The man said excitedly. "Why, I think that's mighty ripper!" He finished as he sat down, dragging Koto with him, and rubbed his face with her. "Thanks for everything Sheila!"

The man released her and stood back up. "Come on you lot, I want to get a good brawl in before my fun wears off!" He said to the Urameshi team. "In that case, they'd better all fight me at once!" He barbed and laughed hysterically.

"So, who's going to take him?" Kagome asked the group.

"Hurry up!" The man said.

"Chu seems extremely impatient." Koto said.

"What did you say?" Chu asked dead paned.

"I only say it as I see it." Koto said, finding the stone tiling far too interesting.

"Now don't go on confusing me with big words, just go over there and get me a fighter." Chu demanded.

"Right!" Koto said as she rushed off.

"Pretty tail she's got there…though not as lovely as that snowy white one, oh yes, I might go and fall in love with that one." Chu said with a drunken blush as he looked towards Kagome.

Kagome shivered. _'Get yourself together girl.'_ Kagome cheered herself on.

"Urameshi team, present your combatant." Koto said as she approached the group.

"Ah, the smell of alcohol can't help but feel a touch at home." Yusuke said with a goofy grin as he walked towards Chu.

"That's…awful." Kagome said as she heard the chants of 'Kill Yusuke' coming from the sea of demons. "I've never heard so many people hate one person before."

"Can you really be so surprised? Yusuke has become somewhat of a boogieman to these apparitions." Hiei answered.

"Yeah Kagome, He's beat a ton of their role models…a ton of them." Kuwabara confirmed.

"Stay there for a bit, I forgot something." Chu said as he sidestepped out of sight to grab the microphone from Koto. "Sorry Sheila, gotta borrow." He said with a goofy smile. "Okay, I just want to set the record straight, before we get this thing going. Well basically, I'm a pretty ace person; the only thing I suck at is playing paper-rock-scissors!" Chu exclaimed.

The entire audience was stunned into silence.

"Really, paper-rock-scissors? That's absurd!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Aw, don't make fun of me Sheila! I really am an ace person!" Chu defended himself.

"I'm Kagome, not Sheila!" Kagome said indignantly.

"I believe that's what he calls all females Kagome." Kurama said.

"Oh no, Chu is going to start acting dopey again, I can just feel it…" Rinku said as he backed away from the ring.

"Alright, I'll see if I can't decode his meaning. Earlier today, team Rokuyukai played a game of rock-paper-scissors to determine the roster for their fight. Chu seems to have lost, but he doesn't want you to fret because he's super strong!" Koto said as she decoded his message.

"That's right Sheila!" Chu said excitedly.

"Wow, she's perceptive." Kuwabara said.

"I'm strong; do you even get what I'm trying to jab to you?" Chu asked Yusuke.

Yusuke gave him a goofy grin. "Yeah stupid, I understand. It's not too difficult to follow. You were scared to fight me before, now you're playing on some rock-paper-scissors nonsense."

"Daw, that's not right! Didn't ya hear what the foxy was saying?" Chu demanded.

"OOoohh, paper, rock, scissors….ooohhhh." Yusuke taunted in a ghostly voice.

"Oh come on this guy is just a pathetic drunk!" Shouted one of the demons in the stands.

"Oi! Who said that! Come down and face me like a man!" Chu shouted as he searched for the demon. "I meant to throw paper, but me fingers got stuck on scissors, it could happen to any bloke!" He defended himself.

"Come on, at least let me stretch my muscles!" Yusuke said.

"Ah, well this is just plenty great. You don't think I can fight either, do ya?" Chu asked. "Let me tell you something mate, I'm…I'm like a master at drunken fighting…Sui Ken I think's the proper name for it…"

"He seems a bit off his rocker…" Kagome said astounded at the males' ability to handle his liquor.

"Oi, Sheila, I'm not of my rocker…why are you so mean to me! I think I may love you!" Chu stuttered out.

"Err…sorry, but I'm spoken for." Kagome said as she backed behind Kurama.

"The red head has your heart does he? I don't blame the bloke, but I'll fight for ya!" Chu said as he made fists and hoped from one foot to the other.

"Heh…maybe some other time…" She said as she pulled Hiei to stand on one side of Kurama, and Kuwabara to the other. "Kinda can't right now."

"My, I never knew you wanted me so bad Kagome." Kurama said with a wink.

"I'm at a loss as well." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet…just keep the big oaf from trying to kidnap me or something." Kagome said.

"As our lady wishes." Kurama said with a laugh.

"Yeah wobbly, give me a break…Kagome's mine. So the drunken fighting thing might win you a few fights, but it won't help you against me. You better have something else up your sleeve; I didn't come all this way to babysit a drunk." Yusuke said smugly.

"Then wait a minute, you won't jabber that once I hit my groove." Chu said as he moved wobbly from one foot to the other. "Of course, I've got to stumble into it first."

Yusuke watched amused as he kept stumbling from one foot to another. "This is going to be right ripper." Chu said with a laugh as he finally faced off with Yusuke.

~~~Soooo, chapter 16 is done! Hope you enjoyed it, and have somewhat forgiven me for my late update! Chapter 17 should be up either later tonight or early tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews!


	17. 1 Tequila 2 Tequila 3 Tequila Floor

~One Tequila Two Tequila Three Tequila Floor~

All around the stadium, shouts of 'Kill Yusuke' were being tossed at the group.

"This is so exciting!" Koto exclaimed "I've never heard such an uproar for an early fight, I can't even hear myself. I could say horrible things and no one would know."

"I would, unlike these ingrates, I actually pay attention." Kagome scoffed from the sidelines.

"Right…anyway. Ever so slightly, the crowd is calming down, and it seems the same goes for Chu. Why, he's previous glazed over eyes could almost be called sober." Koto announced as she watched the combatants standoff.

"Suddenly…I don't think Chu will be so easy to beat." Kagome said, glancing at the blue mohawked Chu.

"I hear ya." Kuwabara agreed.

"Aw! Does my Shelia finally wish to proclaim her love to me?" Chu beamed with a goofy grin.

"In your dreams buddy." Kagome said with a shudder.

"You know, I've heard lots about you." Chu addressed to Yusuke. "Course, I think you're a scared little kid who gets lucky." Chu sighed as he watched Yusuke clench his fists in rage. "Now now, try to loosen up."

"Let the fight begin!" Koto announced excitedly.

Chu seemed to be surrounded in a soft purple mist as Koto announced the start of the match.

"Finally, he shows his true self. I've never sensed spirit energy of this kind." Kurama said as he watched the happenings in the ring.

"Watch carefully, I want to know what you think of my stumbling feat." Chu said as he began to stumble at an amazing speed.

"What the…." Yusuke stammered as he tried to keep his eyes on Chu.

"Woah, that guys fast." Kuwabara remarked.

"Notice how his body flows." Kurama instructed to Kuwabara.

"Yes, and his speed only adds to the problem. Good luck trying to hit him." Added Hiei.

"It's alright, right? Kuwabara, you said he won the right to be Genkais apprentice by sheer dumb luck…maybe he has an aptitude for sheer dumb luck." Kagome asked worriedly.

"You may be right; a win is a win, even if it is by luck." Hiei assured her.

"Wow people! I guess the loon has talent after all!" Koto announced as she watched Chu blur circles around Yusuke, hardly able to keep up with his swift movements. "His moves are so fast and bazaar I can hardly tell where he is."

Yusuke seemed to be concentrating on where Chu may attack from, his eyes scanning the ring for any clue. Yusuke seemed to have predicted where the attack was going to come from because not a moment latter he blocked a chop from Chu.

"Here, have another." Chu said as he landed a blow to Yusukes stomach.

"Five. Impressive." Hiei said.

"Five? What do you mean five?" Kuwabara asked.

"He means Chu landed five hits, six including what he just did." Kagome said as she watched Yusuke being hit once more to lad with a thud on the ring floor.

"Even from this position, I couldn't track Chu's strange moves." Koto announced as she tried to figure out what had happened. "I suspect we missed some of Yusukes spectacular agony. Let's double check with our slow motion instant replay!" Koto announced and turned towards the gigantic screen. "Yes, Chu actually gave five quick wallops, then finished with a to die for blow to the back of the neck. Amazingly painful don't you think!"

"Is he alright! Why is he just lying there! He isn't even fighting back!" Kagome exclaimed worriedly.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Kurama assured her.

"Had enough, have you?" Chu asked Yusuke.

"Of course not!" Yusuke said as he hopped off the ground, Chu hopped back in surprise. "This game has just begun." He said as he began to throw punches at Chu, but he sidestepped them all. "Would you stop jiggling?" Yusuke asked frustrated. Yusuke managed to dodge a chop once more, but failed to dodge the punch connecting with the bottom of his jaw then the subsequent four that followed. Yusuke wiped his chin and launched himself at Chu once more, and Chu once again easily dodged any punches Yusuke threw.

"Try using your feet!" Kuwabara hollered from ringside. "Or your elbows maybe, yeah, he wouldn't expect that!"

"Kuwabara! Do me a favor and shut the hell up!" Yusuke hollered from the ring, while still trying to land blows on Chu, as luck would have it, Yusuke managed to land a blow to Chu's cheek. Although, as soon as Chu his the ground he seemingly disappeared once more, only to reappear behind Yusuke and land a bone crunching kick to his back, sending Yusuke flying out of the ring and almost into the stands.

"My, such a delicious attack! I wish we had time to watch every blow on the instant replay!" Koto exclaimed. "Suffice to say, Yusuke's been buried in a pile of rubble."

"Did you guys feel that? Chu must be at least five times stronger than that kid I went up against!" Kuwabara said worriedly.

Just then, Chu let out a disgusting belch and fell on his arse. "Hey foxy, can you lend me a hand?" He asked gesturing to Koto and she moved over and handed him her mike. "Right, I still need another!" Chu exclaimed, a drunken blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Let me translate again, as with all drunken fighting masters, Chu gets more effective the more he drinks. I believe he's asking us to be more patient while he acquires some more…" Koto was cut off by Chu dragging her closer to him.

"Exactly!" Chu said excitedly as he rubbed Koto between her ears. "What are the chances of us getting together later Sheila?" He hollered over to Kagome.

"Slim to none." Kagome wasted no time in answering. "Got plans later, yes, important plans, can't cancel."

"Urameshi's out of the ring, I hope he doesn't get stuck out there like I did." Kuwabara said as Koto began the out of ring count.

"Come on kid, I thought you wanted to see some challenging techniques?" Chu questioned as the count reached six. "I haven't done nothing bonza yet."

As if those words motivated him, Yusuke jumped out of the rubble to land in the center of the ring. "That was close, I could have been killed if I hadn't have guarded myself." Yusuke said as he dusted himself off. "One dumb mistake and I'm pushing daises right?"

"Yeah, pretty much Kid." Chu answered, not sure why the bloke looked so excited about that prospect.

"You know, this whole life or death thing, I'm starting to like it." Yusuke remarked as he licked his lips.

"He can't be serious!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It looks that way." Kurama answered.

"Let me guess, you too?" Asked Yusuke.

"Never any pleasure in playin' if it ain't for keeps." Chu responded.

"That's good drunkie; we finally found something in common." Scoffed Yusuke.

"You can fight at any time!" Koto announced, annoyed with the lack of bloodshed.

Yusuke laughed and held his arm out, thumb and forefinger extended while a blue light seemed to form around the tip of his finger. Chu watched on in confusion as he launched the ball into the upper part of the stadium, hitting the celling.

"Why the heck did he go and waste his bullet!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Bullet? What bullet?" Kagome asked confused.

"It's Yusuke's Spirit Gun; he's able to fire off one spirit energy bullet a day. He just effectively wasted his one for the day." Hiei explained, slightly shocked at the detectives stupidity.

"My Spirit Gun, you'd better get to know it." Yusuke told to Chu. "I've got three more left, and one could probably kill you."

"I thought you said he only had one shorty?" Kagome asked and Hiei just scoffed.

"I'm allowed to be wrong at least once in my life." He said indignantly.

Kagome just smiled. "Whatever helps you sleep at night shorty."

"Just like Chu, Yusuke has introduced his move before using it on his enemy, but this is the Dark Tournament, not the Happy Game! Where are the dirty cheats, the blackmail, the death threats…THE BACKSTABBING?" Koto exclaimed, once again annoyed by the lack of bloodshed.

Chu laughed outright. "Everyone's shouting at ya now that ya wanted a fair fight." He continued to laugh, and then suddenly, his face turned a shade green. He moved his hands to cover his mouth. "I think that bourbon I drank wants to come back and say hello." He mumbled between his hands.

Yusuke and the others just looked on as he rushed around the ring frantically.

"I stick to my earlier statement that he's off his rocker." Kagome said.

"Aww, love! I've told ya I'm not. Let me take you out and show you what an ace person I am!" Chu pleaded and Kagome moved to stand behind Kurama and Hiei once more.

"No thank you." Kagome said. "Pay attention to your match idiot."

"Right, it's about time. You've got your secret technique and I've got mine." Chu said as he looked back to Yusuke.

"I don't believe it; he's really going to do it!" Rinku said worried. Kagome poked her head out from between Hiei and Kurama to see what was going on.

"Watch me carefully, it's complicated." Chu said as he as he pulled a flask from his back pocket. "This, this is the strongest alchie ever made. It's called ogre killer."

"Oh yeah people, that's some strong stuff!" Koto announced. "Take a sip of that and you'll wake up in jail the next morning with a bride named Bob, and he just downed the entire flask!"

Chu tossed the flask to the ground and, closing his eyes, began to concentrate his power. The entire stadium seemed eclipsed by Chu's aura. Suddenly, he rushed to the side of the ring and proceeded to vomit.

"Eww, tell me he just didn't do that." Kagome said while pinching her nose with her fingers.

"He did." Hiei answered.

"He may feel pretty terrible now, but Chu's actually becoming invincible." Rinku informed the Urameshi team. "His secret technique isn't the drink of course; it's the true form the drinking brings out."

"Now, back to the biz." Chu said as he recovered from his fit.

"Suddenly he's sober again. Alcohol does not affect him in the usual way." Kurama deduced. "Somehow it serves him as a catalyst."

"So the chemicals in the drink somehow bring out his energy?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"That's correct little one." Kurama said then mentally slapped himself.

'_Red, you __really____need to stop saying that.' _Youko scolded.

"Thanks…" Kagome said slightly unsure as to what was going on. Her mind seemed to think that it was…but then, why would he not tell her?

"I think you should act more excited Kid, after all, it's what you've been waiting for." Chu said as he took his fighting stance.

"Hey…what is that stuff?" Kuwabara asked as he watched a red ball form in Chu's hand.

"It's his energy you lump; he's creating his finishing attack. If you look closely I bet you can see bits of alcohol formed in with it." Hiei informed him.

"Woah, that blast he's holing looks like Urameshi's Spirit Gun!" Kuwabara exclaimed as Chu held the red orb in his hands.

"And approximately equal in force." Kurama added.

"What? Don't you think you should tell Yusuke that?" Kagome asked.

"Let the detective figure it out on his own." Hiei replied nonchalantly.

"Time for us to test our powers." Chu said as he launched his orb at Yusuke.

"I was waiting for the invite." Yusuke said as he fired another spirit bullet.

"It seems he already had." Kurama said to Kagome, who just rolled her eyes.

Both energies collided in the center of the ring then seemed to cancel each other out, not that it mattered, for a second later Chu and Yusuke launched themselves at each other. It was a blow for blow fight, neither wanting to give the upper hand. Chu landed a killer blow to the side of Yusukes face, and while he was trying to right himself, Chu launched another orb at Yusuke, who in turn launched a spirit gun double attack, going straight through Chu's orb. Neither had time to avoid the other's attack and both were hit spot on.

"They're gone! They've both been disintegrated!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he saw no sign of either fighters' presence in the ring.

"Don't say that Kuwabara!" Kagome chided, worry written all over her face. "I don't care if it's true or not!"

"No trace of either warrior can be found!" Koto announced excitedly. "Nothing, not even a little pile of ashes. Has the fight truly ended in a draw?"

"Up there!" Rinku exclaimed as he saw Chu and Yusuke spiraling back into the ring from midair.

"Unbelievable! Both of them have survived!" Koto announced ecstatically.

Both Yusuke and Chu stood in the middle of the ring, gasping for air, sweat rolling down them in waves.

"Well, they've burned their skin, shortened their breaths, and somehow lost their shirts. All together I call it a successful fight." Koto announced cheekily.

"With that two for one shot you used up all the ammo for your spirit gun." Chu announced between pants. "Maybe you can round up enough energy to swing your little dukes, but that's about it right?"

"Pretty much defenseless." Yusuke rasped out.

"I can barely lift me arms!" Chu exclaimed with a laugh to which Yusuke joined as well.

"Can you hear them? They're laughing at their own helplessness." Koto announced in confusion. "It seems the strain of battle has driving them to hysteria!"

"They're at the end of their line. I know how this will end." Kurama observed.

"In a tie?" Kuwabara answered.

"No, that's not what he means. This battle determines everything, they refuse to give up." Kagome said wisely.

"Hey, I know a way we can finish this for keeps." Chu pointed out.

"I'm all ears." Yusuke said with a smug grin.

"We'll settle this fight like a couple of manly boys. With a knife edge death match." Chu said as he pulled two daggers from the fluff around his feet.

"I've got the balls." Yusuke remarked.

"A knife edge death match huh." Kuwabara said as if he knew what it was.

"What it that?" Kagome asked.

"I may have gotten into a fair share of my street fights in the day, but I've never heard of anything like that before." Kuwabara answered. "But, if I had to guess I'd say it was a match to the death with those knives."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Kagome said sarcastically.

Chu walked near Yusuke and jammed one of the knives in the ring near his feet, then turned and walked a few paces repeating the action. "Take off your shoes and put your foot in front of the knife." Chu instructed as he began to remove his own boots, Yusuke following shortly after. Both men stood in the center of the ring, their heels touching the blade of the knives. "The edge of that knife is the edge of your world. That's the only rule of a knife-edge death match; you don't step outside that line. If you do it's sudden death, and I mean death. We fight with our bodies, no weapons; the winner is the last bloke standing. You think that you can handle that?" Chu explained.

"No sweat." Yusuke replied and soon the fists were flying. Blow for blow Yusuke gave as much as he got, not relenting in the slightest. With ever blow their heels dug further and further into the blade at their feet, blood beginning to pool around it.

"Woah, I've never seen anything so impressive in my live." Kuwabara stated in awe. "To them, it's like nothing else exists. Such focus and such pain, I wish it were me in there. This is no longer a fight between two men; this is the stuff legends are made of. I could watch them fight for hours."

"Well I can't watch them fight anymore! If he keeps going like this, he'll wind up dead!" Kagome cried.

"It's not like he hasn't been there before." Hiei responded and Kagome slapped him upside the head. "Just pointing it out woman, no need to get all emotional."

Just as before Yusuke and Chu were absorbed in the match; neither giving the other the chance to win. Blow for blow they were slowly running out of energy. They were both on their last leg when Chu brought his head down and Yusuke brought his up, both heads colliding with a great force. Moments passed before Chu fell to the ring, out cold.

"I guess you're better suited for tapping kegs and not heads mate." Yusuke laughed.

"And 10! The winner of this match and the battle is Team Urameshi!" Koto announced as she held Yusukes hand up in victory.

Kagome rushed to the ring, her white hair flowing behind her. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have died!" She scolded.

"Hey, I won, it's alright." He said as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"That's not the point; when we get back to the hotel let me look over your wounds." Kagome said as she started to walk with Yusuke out of the ring.

"Wait, Urameshi, we agreed to fight a death match mate." Chu said as he got off the ground. "Finish me off."

"Nah, we'll fight again when you're better." Yusuke said with a grin.

"You old ripper, next fight will be for that lovely fox." Chu said with a wink.

"Ha, not on your life am I giving up this foxy beast!" Yusuke said as he put an arm around Kagome. 

"You're lucky your hurt or I would punch you ten times harder than that fool ever could." Kagome said with a blush as she helped him out of the ring.

From outside the ring Kagome could hear the apparitions shouting for Yusuke to finish the drunk off, and Rinku demanded they come and fight if they really think so.

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke shouted and Kagome had to drop him on the ground to cover her sensitive ears. "Oops, sorry Kagome." He said as he stood and walked a few feet from her. "If you idiots got something to say, say it! But say it to my face, or else say it to my fists!" Yusuke hollered at the apparitions, who had suddenly decided on becoming mute.

"Seems that you've got your point across." Kagome said with a smile as they exited the arena.

"I would hope so; damn those apparitions are so annoying." Yusuke said as he stretched, wincing a little from the pain.

"I'm serious, when we get to the hotel I'll bandage you up. You too Hiei, don't think I don't know about your arm." Kagome demanded.

"Yeah yeah, but I believe a celebration is in order! First round was ours, let's drink!" Yusuke exclaimed and the group couldn't help but agree. "Kurama, go buy us some drinks and snacks. Take Kuwabara, let him carry the stuff." He said with a grin. The two went back in the arena to get what was requested as Kagome, Hiei, and Yusuke walked back the hotel.

"You had said you met Kurama because he had stolen the Forlorn Hope right?" Kagome asked Yusuke and Hiei could see where this was going. She was on to Kurama.

"Yeah, why?" Yusuke responded.

"Has he always been a thief?" She asked.

"I believe soomph! The hell what that for!" Yusuke demanded of Hiei.

"My foot slipped." He replied innocently and Kagome just looked over at Hiei in suspicion.

'_He knows something that he's not telling me.'_ Kagome thought as she sized Hiei up. _'I wonder how much the boys can handle.' _Kagome thought as a wicked idea filled her head.

"Alright, how bout we get to the room and party!" Kagome shouted excitedly and was surprised when unfamiliar arms wrapped themselves around her.

"I'm up for a ripper of a party Sheila!" Chu exclaimed as he walked with the group.

"The more the merrier I suppose." Kagome said with a smile. "Though, you better keep your hands to yourself." She said as she rushed to walk next to Hiei. The four of them arrived at the hotel room and Kagome went about bandaging Yusuke up then tuned to Hiei, but he refused her treatment. Kagome just sighed and put away her supplies just as Kurama and Kuwabara came into the room.

"Let's get this party started!" Yusuke said as he began to drink excitedly.

Four hours later and Chu, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were passed out on the sofa and Kagome, Hiei, and Kurama were finishing the drunken game of 'I've Never'.

"I've never….err….I've never killed a human!" Kagome exclaimed as she watched Hiei and Kurama take a drink of their beer.

"I've never…failed an exam." Kurama said and Kagome took a drink.

"I've never been kidnapped." Hiei said, running out of things he has never done.

"Do I have to drink for every time I have been kidnapped? If so I've lost count." Kagome laughed drunkenly as she finished her can of beer. Standing on wobbly feet, she attempted to get another beer, but Kurama stopped her and Hiei just tossed another one her direction.

"Alright…this is my last one." Kagome slurred as she decided to put her earlier plan into action, just now remembering what she wanted to do. "I've never…I've never used a whip before." Kagome slurred as she watched Kurama take a drink.

Kurama sat his can down, eyes slightly glazed with the amount of alcohol he had consumed. "I've never…never…errr…I can't think of anything." He said slightly tipsy.

"I know…I've never had an egg fight with children." Kagome said and once again, Kurama took a drink of his beer. Kagome give him a suspicious look. "I've never been known as Youko." Kagome said and once again Kurama took a drink…then froze, realizing his mistake.

'_Damn it, outted by alcohol.' _Kurama thought.

'_I told you to be careful Red, she's wickedly clever!'_ Youko groaned.

"I knew it!" Kagome shouted as she stood to her feet quickly before swaying and almost falling to the ground. Kurama had caught her then sighed.

"Hopefully she will forget this in the morning." Kurama said as he walked down the hall to put Kagome to bed.

'_Hopefully you're right Red. Who knows what would happen if she found out.'_ Youko said.

With that, Kurama turned the lights out and went to bed himself. Tomorrow he would watch the matches to gain a better feel of their opponents.

Chapter 17 is done! Yay! Hope you enjoyed =3


	18. Us Against the World

So, here's the next chapter! I wanted to apologize for the late update….very late. See, my son's birthday was this month so I was running around frantic about setting it up and everything that my stories got put on the back burner, but anyway! Here's chapter 18! Hope you enjoy~

~Us Against the World~

Kagome rolled over and noticed that the moon still hung high in the sky. Sitting up she noticed she was still dressed in her fighting attire from yesterday. Sighing she went to her duffle bag and grabbed one of the outfits Youko had gotten her, it was a lovely silver silk outfit, much like the one Youko wears. Getting her bathing supplies, she walked out into the living room and noticed Chu and Yusuke still passed out on the couch. Laughing lightly to herself, she went towards the bathroom but was stopped by a sudden voice.

"You're up rather early. You just fell asleep three hours ago." Hiei said from his spot perched upon the window seal.

"I seem to need less and less sleep these days." Kagome answered.

"Hn. Being as drunk as you was I'm surprised that you're awake and walking." Hiei said and noticed her stiffen a little.

"What can I say; I seem to have a high tolerance for alcohol." Kagome lied, she wasn't about to tell Hiei that it was all an act to see if her suspicions were correct, which they were.

"Being a demon as well you must know that we have a superior sense of smell. Lying is such a sour smell." Hiei reprimanded.

"He must have a good reason; otherwise I doubt he would hide himself from me." Kagome answered as she opened the bathroom door. Pausing, she looked over her shoulder to Hiei. "He also wouldn't have gone to such lengths as to make you three promise not to tell me." She said and entered the bathroom, ready for a nice hot bath.

'_That woman…she's very intelligent. I don't see how Kurama thought he could hide himself from her.'_ Hiei thought as he heard the shower run. _'What on earth was he thinking?'_

Kagome was thinking the same thing as she washed herself. _'Why does he need to hide himself from me? Did something happen in the past that made him hide in a human body? Why can't he tell me?'_ After about an hour of running possibilities through her mind, she exited the shower and dressed for the day. Kagome exited the bathroom and noticed that Hiei wasn't in the window seal. Figuring he left to train Kagome went about making breakfast for the five left in the hotel.

"What are my delicate senses picking up? Why, it's my darling Sheila making breakfast." Chu said as he sprang up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, he noticed that she wasn't paying a lick of attention. "What's go you in a spot Sheila?" Chu asked.

"Hmm? Oh, good morning Chu." Kagome said with a warm smile. "How do you like your eggs?" Kagome asked as she pulled the carton of eggs closer to her.

"Sunny side up Sheila. What's got you in a right spot?" Chu asked.

"Just pondering some of life's unanswerable questions." Kagome said as she set to making Chu's eggs.

"I see. If you need help I'm here." Chu said as he walked up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, now what's going on in here?" Yusuke asked as he walked into the kitchen only to see Chu with his arms around Kagome and Kagome with an angry blush on her cheeks. "Woah now buddy, you may not want to do that, she has a tendency to bite when threatened." Yusuke said with a shudder then a laugh as he pulled Chu off Kagome.

"You know as well as I that she only bites when she's in her true form." Kurama said as he walked into the kitchen as well.

"Good morning Kurama." Kagome said with a smile as she continued to fry more eggs. She pulled out the bacon and sausage and began to fry those as well. "Sleep well?" She asked.

"Fine, thank you." Kurama answered, slightly confused.

'_You're not the only one Red. Maybe she did forget.'_ Youko answered hopefully.

"True form? You have a true form? That's ripper!" Said Chu excitedly.

"If you behave yourself I may show it to you after breakfast." Kagome said as she pulled five plates out.

"I'll be on me best behavior!" Chu said as he wolfed down the food Kagome sat before him. "Ah, what a magnificent feast!" He praised enthusiastically.

"Yeah Kagome, it's great." Yusuke said.

"What's all the commotion? Is that breakfast I smell?" Said Kuwabara as he walked into the kitchen in nothing but boxers and a tank top.

Kagome blushed and turned away. "There's a plate made for you over there. Come sit and join us." Kagome offered and Kurama, Yusuke, and Chu had to hide their laughter.

Once breakfast was over Chu continued to pester Kagome about her true form. Kagome sighed and told them to stand back and soon the room filled with a white light. Seconds later the light dispelled and there where Kagome had once stood was a small white fox.

Chu looked over to Kurama. "This is her true form?" He asked and Kurama nodded. "Well, ain't she just all kinds of cute." Chu said as he walked closer to Kagome, kneeling down so he could almost be eye level with her. Reaching a hand out he made to pet her when suddenly he pulled his hand back. Kagome had attempted to bite his finger. Chu let out a hearty laugh at the growl that came after and couldn't resist. Flopping onto his bum, he picked her up and held her at eye level. "Ya know Sheila; you're right adorable in this form." He said with a laugh, but it didn't last long because Kagome had chomped down on his thumb and he let out a yip of pain.

"Can't say we didn't warn you." Yusuke said with a laugh and Kurama let loose a chuckle. Seconds later Kagome changed back and stared down at Chu, who was still on his bum.

"I don't like being touched when I'm in that form." Kagome said as she pulled Chu's hand towards her and instructed Yusuke to bring her first aid kit. Bandaging his finger up she turned to her team. "What are the plans for today?" She asked.

"I was planning on scoping out the competition for tomorrow." Kurama answered.

"I need to train some more, my spirit gun isn't firing for some reason today. Usually I could fire three of these bad boys and have them back by the next morning. I can't even get a stupid tingle now." Yusuke said as he stared his finger down.

"I may go with Kurama or try and find short stuff and train with him." Kuwabara answered.

"Mind if I tag along with you Kurama?" Kagome asked. "Checking out the competition seems like a good idea."

"No trouble at all. I was planning on leaving shortly if you're ready." He answered and Kagome rushed towards the front door.

"Let's get a move on then." She said with a wide smile. The two of them then made their way towards the cheering stadium. It seemed that the first match was starting. Kagome and Kurama entered and looked on as the two teams stood at opposite ends of the ring.

"That one isn't planning on facing the opposing team by himself is he?" Kagome asked as a male with brown hair walked forward and waited.

"It seems so." Kurama answered.

"What is that on his back?" Kagome asked.

"I am unsure, but it can't be anything good." He answered.

The match didn't last too long; the brown haired male decapitated three of the opposing teams' members in less than ten minutes. As for the last two, one attempted to run but was kicked out of the way by his teammate who wanted a chance to fight. Needless to say, he got his chance with three of the members of Dr. Ichigaki's team advanced and killed him with little effort.

"That was brutal." Kagome said with a grimace.

"Yes, I suppose it was." Kurama said. "The attack powers of those three fighters are undoubtedly human, but our team should have the only ones here. There is also something off with their movements, something is definitely not right."

"What is that aura I feel?" Kagome asked worriedly as an intense feeling seemed to wash over her.

"It's Toguro." Yusuke answered as he and Kuwabara arrived to where they were.

"He's the reason we're here right?" Kagome asked as she sized up the man in the ring. "He is far more powerful than Naraku." Kagome said worriedly.

"Ah yes, the person who needs no introduction. The resident bad-ass of the tournament." Koto announced as cheers of Toguro rang throughout the stadium.

"He hasn't changed a bit." Yusuke said as he eyes refused to leave Toguro. Suddenly Toguro looked up to where the four of them were standing and a wicked smirk formed on his lips.

"At least he has confidence." Kagome remarked as she willed herself to calm down.

Toguro's match lasted no longer than the match before him, with Toguro beating the Spirit Warriors with using what he claimed was 45% of his strength. Toguro sent another smirk Yusukes way before exiting the arena. Kagome turned to Yusuke and noticed his trembling.

"Hopefully you get your energy back before we face Toguro, and then multiply it by like 100." Kuwabara remarked as they left the stadium. Approaching their room, they noticed the chart for the next round tapped to their door. "What kind of crap is this?" Kuwabara exclaimed once they opened the paper in the living room.

"We appear to be one of two teams who have to fight twice." Kurama answered as he looked at the chart.

"They could have at least made it less obvious." Kagome snorted.

"Whatever, I'll fight off as many demons as necessary in order to finally beat Toguro." Yusuke announced. The rest seemed to agree and spent the remainder of the evening lightly training for the next round of the tournament.

The morning found Kagome changing into yet another of Youko's outfits, this one being emerald in color with a black sash and black slip on shoes. Kagome walked out of the empty room to find only Kuwabara and Yusuke in the living room.

"Hey guys, ready to take down Dr. Ichigaki's team?" Kagome asked in a chipper mood, but Kuwabara didn't seem all that happy. "What's up with him?" She asked Yusuke.

"It seems Kuwabara had a dream of our opponents last night." Yusuke said dismissively. "I'm ready to go; our match should be starting soon so let's head out."

"Where are Kurama and Hiei?" Kagome asked and received a shrug of the shoulders from Yusuke.

"Hell if I know, but there's no way they trust us enough to take the match by ourselves so let's head out." Yusuke answered and then walked out the door, Kagome and Kuwabara following after him.

"I…I think I'm going to go find them." Kagome said as she ran in the direction opposite the stadium.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking down the corridor towards the arena when Yusuke suddenly stopped. "Seems we've got some fans." He remarked as Genkai and a teen Koenma approached them.

"I'd say I'm a little more than that Yusuke." Koenma said with a roll of his eyes.

"Same here slacker." Replied Genkai.

"Hey Kuwabara, thanks for helping Yusuke out all the time, it's pretty cool." Koenma said.

"It's no problem." Kuwabara said with a goofy grin.

"What are you talking about, you only give me someone else to rescue all the time." Yusuke snorted.

"That's not true!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Boys, boys, please." Koenma said, hoping to distract them.

"So sucker mouth, what are you doing here, and you too grandma." Yusuke asked.

"Well one, I'm your spirit detective boss, two, I'm the owner of your team, and three, I have a way to help." Koenma listed.

"As for me, your final test will be soon so I'm here to watch you." Genkai answered.

"Yeah alright, test. How can you possibly help pacifier breath?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke Urameshi, your egg is about to hatch." Koenma said importantly.

"Excuse me?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Your golden egg you moron!" Koenma explained. "The egg of your spirit beast I gave you during your life ordeal, remember!"

"I have no clue." Yusuke exclaimed as if he knew what it was.

"Brief recap, I gave you an egg that would hatch a spirit beast that would probably bite off your head, but wisely you chose to forego your chance at revival by hatching the beast prematurely thus saving Keiko from a fire. This sacrifice was the true answer to the ordeal and boom, you're back to life, but the egg never actually hatched; only its spirit energy was released. Ever since you became spirit detective, the egg, unbeknownst to you has been feeding off your souls merits. Now, after nearly a year, it will hatch." Koenma explained.

"Hey, that's pretty slick, taking care of my egg like that. You could have fried it up and ate it and I wouldn't have known." Yusuke joked.

"I don't think that's the point here Yusuke." Genkai informed him.

"She's right, but it's not hatched yet. You'll have to depend on the skills Genkai has taught you for now. Hopefully the Spirit Wave technique will be enough in this fight." Koenma added.

"Right…Spirit Wave…never actually perfected that one, we were busy." Yusuke said and Genkai nodded in conformation, Koenma though looked taken aback. "Thanks for the info though," Yusuke said as he continued to walk past them. "That egg thing sounds pretty cool."

"Wait; why not ask Genkai and Koenma if they can sub for us while Kurama and Hiei are MIA? Doubt the committee would mind too much." Kuwabara said as he looked back. "It's not like they will actually have to fight, just to ensure that they're there in case something goes wrong." Kuwabara finished thinking of the odd things Kurama had said about the team.

"Yeah yeah, alright. Hey grandma! Mind standing in as a substitute? Seems Hiei, Kurama, and Kagome decided a frolic in the woods seemed more interesting than this." Yusuke hollered from over his shoulder.

Genkai looked thoughtful for a moment then conceded to fight.

Meanwhile, Kagome had found Kurama and they were now both searching for Hiei. Together they jumped from tree to tree until they came upon a clearing. They stopped once they saw their friend kneeling on the ground, clutching his arm in pain.

"Doesn't hurt does it?" Kagome mocked, her feet swinging off the branch she was sitting on, Kurama standing next to her.

"Is that really wise Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"What do you mean?" Hiei glared.

"He means, it's hard to fight without the use of your dominate hand." Kagome informed, looking Hiei over. "Maybe you should withdraw?"

"Kurama heard what Toguro said, we don't have a choice." Hiei said, and then the three of them looked towards a pathway in the trees. "If we don't make it through this tournament, he will kill us all, fighting is the only way out." He said as two demons strolled into the clearing. Kagome and Kurama hopped down from the tree and stood in defensive positions.

"Seems that the doctor's team has gotten lost." Kurama stated.

"Yes, what a horrible coincidence for us both." Hiei mocked.

The one with grey hair took the initiative to attack first. Kurama and Hiei effortlessly sliced him to pieces.

"What the hell?" The blonde demon said shocked.

"Huh…and that was using my left arm Kurama." Hiei boasted.

"I'm sorry, I used my right. I'll use my left next time to make it fair." Kurama replied.

"Would you like to try us next?" Kagome said threateningly to the blonde one.

The demon laughed. "Thanks, but I'd rather not, death gives me the shivers." He said as he pulled out a sort of remote and pressed a button. Off to the side, a giant robot came bursting through the tree line. "Gatasubal is what we like to call him. One of the doctor's original projects. Part demon, mostly machine, no feelings, no pain, and no fear." He boasted. "Kill them!" He ordered.

The three of them were having a difficult time trying to defeat the giant robot. Kurama's rose whip and Hiei and Kagome's sword had done no damage to the machine. Things were looking bleak when one of the robot's arms managed to pin Kagome against a tree. She was clawing and pounding desperately at the appendage but it was of no use. Hiei and Kurama looked on worriedly. "Gatasubal's whole body is covered in a special form of carbonized metal. Combining the hardest metals with living cells, no substance in the whole world can break it." The blonde one boasted.

Kurama face showed he had an 'ah-hah!' moment and he wasted no time in acting on it. He lured the hand that was chasing him towards the one that held Kagome captive. Flipping over the arm that held Kagome captive, the other arm collided with it and knocked Kagome free.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Hiei asked as he noticed her clutching her thigh in pain.

"I'll be fine; I just have a rather large gash across my thigh from where that robot's claw nicked me." Kagome said as blood began to flow freely from her wound. Hiei bent down next to Kagome and demanded that she remove her hakamas. Sighing, she did so knowing that the tunic top was long enough to cover everything she didn't want exposed. She watched as Hiei quickly ripped the silky green fabric into strips and wrapping her thigh tightly in them. Turning her attention back on Kurama she gasped in horror as both arms managed to slam themselves upon Kurama.

"Good job Gatasubal, now kill the others!" The blond man ordered, but the machine didn't move. "Gatasubal, attack!" He demanded more fiercely.

"You were wrong on two accounts." Kurama said, his rose whip embedded deep within the robot's circuitry.

"How was I wrong?" The demon demanded.

"Even the strongest of substances can be destroyed when crashed into themselves." Kurama said as he stood.

"I should have known that!" Kagome said with a pout.

"Also, the ability to feel pain is not a weakness, but a strength. Pain tells a creature its vulnerabilities, and not to expose them to attack. Your robot is dead." Kurama said darkly. "I'm afraid you will be too, that is, if you won't tell us what you know."

"Dr. Ichigaki said he'd cure their master's illness for free if they become subjects for his experiments, but he had never intended on curing him, because he had caused his illness. The Virucchi will kill the three; he wants to experiment on the one called Yusuke Urameshi. He's hiding their master in a cave somewhere on this island." The demon pleaded. "Now please, let me go!"

Back at the stadium, teem Urameshi was having a difficult time defeating team Ichigaki. They had agreed on a six-man battle royal because, suspiciously, two of his team members had disappeared, with Ichigaki being the alternate. Yusuke and Kuwabara were having a difficult time dodging attacks coming from their opponents. The two were about to become mincemeat when Genkai managed to knock the opponents out of the way, avoiding damage.

"What are you dimwit's thinking? If you don't attack you'll be killed and they'll still be controlled." Genkai said, mostly to her slacker student.

"Well, this fight couldn't get any weirder." Koto remarked as she attempted to get back into the ring, but scrambled out of the way as a body came crashing into the ring, then sliding out to crash against the wall. "I think that's the missing combatant from the Dr. Ichigaki team dropping down from the sky and into the stadium. Forget what I said before, now this fight couldn't get any weirder." Koto announced excitedly.

"Woah, I wonder where he came from?" Kuwabara asked confused. Moments later, there was a crash in the stands. When the dust cleared, they laid their eyes upon a gigantic robot just sitting in the stands.

"My robot Gatasubal! What has happened to you?" Dr. Ichigaki said worriedly.

Out of the sky dropped Hiei, Kurama, and Kagome. Kagome was being carried on Kurama's back due to the injury she suffered when the Gatasubal's arm collided with her. Sitting her gently on the head of the robot Hiei and Kurama stood on either side of her.

"Hey guys, you're late." Yusuke said, slightly confused and worried. _'How did she get that injury?'_ He wondered to himself.

"The missing members of team Urameshi have appeared as well." Koto exclaimed, "Hiei and Kurama, can you tell us where you've been?"

"Oi, I'm here too you know!" Kagome said with a huff.

"Sorry, a 30-foot killing machine wanted a word with us." Hiei replied uninterested.

"M-5 told us everything; I'm relieved you're still alive." Kurama announced to Yusuke and the others. "Those Virucchi on the back of the human fighters are the source of Dr. Ichigaki's mind control, but in their present state, I'm afraid it would be fatal to try to remove them."

Kagome looked at the three fighters sadly. _'If only I had my priestess powers, I'm sure there would have been something I would have been able to do.'_ "They are innocent; they believed it was for blood research." Kagome said sadly. "It was also the doctor who caused their master to fall ill."

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at the Doctor with the same seething expression as the doctor laughed out right. "I can't take this Urameshi, he doesn't have a soul!" Kuwabara said angrily.

"Listen to that power hungry laugh, that guy thinks he can use people however he wants." Yusuke seethed out.

"Your unscientific minds are so trivial, fully blind to the larger picture. So maybe I did infect their master, maybe I lied to get their bodies, and maybe I enjoyed it. Who cares? Behind every lab discovery are a few poisoned rats." Dr. Ichigaki exclaimed.

"Shut up Ichigaki, you're full of crap and you know it. You don't care about the science behind it; you just want to win the tournament." Kuwabara retorted and Ichigaki just laughed.

"Means to an end boy, means to an end. I have no expectations of winning this tournament, I'm sure these three will be killed long before the finals. They only need to win this match so I can have Yusuke's body for research." Ichigaki boasted. "They are strong, but they have nowhere near the potential you have. I'll probably dispose of them myself once I get you."

"Damn it, that's it!" Yusuke exclaimed as he and Kuwabara ran straight at Dr. Ichigaki, only to be thwarted by their opponents, knocking them both back down.

Kagome had seen enough, gritting her teeth she jumped down from her spot on the robot while Hiei and Kurama followed, ready to attack as well.

"Not happening." Koto said as she prevented them from entering the ring. "I'm sorry, but they have already agreed on a three on three fight. Step in the ring now and your whole team forfeits."

"I think you get a sort of sick pleasure out of this." Kagome growled out angrily.

"Don't blame her; I'm the one who convinced your ape-ish friends to agree to the terms." Ichigaki boasted.

"Naturally." Kurama said with a sigh.

"Oi, what were you idiots thinking!" Kagome yelled.

"I don't think they were thinking." Hiei said.

"Hey, you two do realize he called you both apes! Go kick his ass!" Kagome yelled, deciding that if she couldn't fight she might as well cheer and instigate.

"Like I needed another reason to pummel his face in." Kuwabara said as the three of them moved to attack.

Kagome was watching the fight with rapt eyes, trying to find a way to save the three who were under that demon's control. Her tail swished back and forth nervously as Kuwabara attempted to reach them; he was taking one hell of a beating in the process. Yusuke attempted to help, but Kuwabara kept pushing him out of the way. Kagome looked up and saw all three of them moving to attack Kuwabara at the same time. Kagome didn't want to watch so she turned her head and hid it in Kurama's shoulder. He patted her back unconsciously. The three hit Kuwabara head on and sent him flying out of the ring.

"Kuwabara goes down, his plea thrown in his face by an insatiable three way attack!" Koto exclaimed excitedly.

"Kuwabara!" Kagome exclaimed as she hobbled over to where he lay.

"Sorry, I tried." Kuwabara said to Yusuke before he passed out.

Yusuke turned towards his opponents, anger flashing in his copper orbs. "How could you guys do that, you're the one who asked him for help." He seethed, but froze as he saw the tears that were flowing down their faces, tears of _blood_. He strained his ears and was able to make out _their _plea. _'Kill…kill us…Kill us, kill us, kill us, kill us….kill…kill us.' _They pleaded.

"What is this, actually feeling guilty now?" Yusuke demanded angrily. "When it's over?"

"It's not over, at least for Kuwabara." Genkai said.

"That's right; they missed all of his vital spots." Kagome said as she looked him over.

"They're not going to last long outside like this; it's taking a great strain on their bodies." Genkai said.

'_These guys must be at war with their own bodies, and they're losing.'_ Yusuke thought sadly. He attacked, this time around able to see what they were using to attack. He managed to send them to the ground but they got back up.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Hiei and Kurama were having a conversation with Dr. Ichigaki. "Percentages are for Poker Games." Hiei said.

"You can factor in strengths and stamina doctor, I can give you that, but determining the true heart of a person is a different thing." Kurama informed him.

"Buzz off," Ichigaki demanded, "I must have punched in a wrong number."

The fight was progressing and Yusuke was about to fire his newly reawakened spirit gun when Genkai stopped him.

"Let me handle this." She said in a rather soft tone. She stood in front of Yusuke, took her stance, and began to chant. She had just finished powering herself up when the three attacked. Genkai seemed to have produced a barrier of her energy, but then she launched herself at the boys, pushing two fingers in near their heart.

Kagome watched in amazement as the Virucchi on their back exploded and they fell to the ground.

"The hell, you wiped them out in one shot, all their spirit energy is gone!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"There is nothing left of them." Hiei said, slightly amazed.

"Yes, an immense attack." Replied Kurama.

"My…my creations! How can you destroy scientific achievements with chanting!" Dr. Ichigaki yelled frantically.

"Yeah, what exactly did you do?" Yusuke asked.

"I did what I had to, nothing more." Genkai replied.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this!" Koto exclaimed as she rushed to where the bodies lay. "Let's see there was some chanting, a flash of light, heart piercing, and bursting Virucchi, there's only one thing left to do!" Koto said as she began the countdown. Unsurprisingly they stayed down for the entire ten count. The crowd seemed disappointed with this announcement. "Hate them all you want, but you better buy water for those throats because you'll be screaming for a while if they keep getting victories like that."

"Oh shut up fox girl, that was no victory!" Yusuke yelled, agitated.

"No, it's all a sham!" Kuwabara said from his spot beside Kagome. He struggled to sit but it was no use. "We're supposed to be the good guys, we should have saved them!"

"Stupid doctor pushing this on us." Yusuke seethed as he marched towards Dr. Ichigaki. "Stupid dark tournament. Hey, asshole! You know you're not walking away from this don't you!" He exclaimed. Ichigaki attempted to back away but Kurama and Hiei were blocking his retreat path.

"Don't embarrass yourself." Hiei snorted.

"Acknowledge your cruelty and your punishment will be swift." Kurama promised.

"Hold up, what if I told you the master Metamura was still alive but I was the only person who knew where he was and how to reverse his disease." Ichigaki exclaimed.

"Sorry, moot point." Kurama said as he pointed to a man struggling to find his way towards them. Kagome hurriedly moved from Kuwabara to help the man.

"You evil man!" Metamura exclaimed as Kagome helped keep him steady.

"What! But how could he even be in here!" Ichigaki said, slack jawed.

"Your assistant was in the mood to talk." Hiei replied nonchalantly.

"After a few beatings from Hiei he was more than willing to tell us the exact location of Master Metamura." Kagome said with a smirk.

"After seeing Metamura's symptoms it was rather easy for Kurama to come up with an antidote." Hiei finished with a smirk of his own.

"I've also acquired a few poisonous herbs from this island as well, care to try a few doctor?" Kurama asked mockingly.

Ichigaki looked frightened and began to back up slowly, hoping to get away.

"No need for that Kurama," Yusuke said, "you ready to die!" He shouted to Ichigaki as he prepared to attack.

"Your pathetic little minds, did you really think I would experiment with body manipulation and not keep some for myself?" He demanded as he pulled out a needle with purple liquid within it and injected himself with it. Moments later the once mini troll transformed into a giant 20-foot troll.

Yusuke had to prevent himself from laughing outright at the troll. Launching himself at Ichigaki, he wasted no time in firing the troll into the stands without so much as bating an eyelash.

"It doesn't matter, they can kill the doctor but it won't bring them back to life." Metamura said as Kagome looked sadly at the bodies of his boys. "Yen, Rio, Kai…it's my entire fault, how can I ever forgive myself?" He demanded as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Save your tears," Genkai said, "your boys aren't dead."

Kagome and Metamura looked up with astonished eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Yusuke asked as he turned back to the three who lay in the ring. Sure enough their eyes opened slowly and they sat up. Metamura rushed to the ring, but the three of them turned their head, ashamed at what they had done.

"Why do you turn?" Metamura asked.

"We have committed horrible sins master; I can't even remember all the people I…" Kai started.

"The lessons that you've taught us didn't mean anything, we are a disgrace to your dojo." Yen said sadly.

"Please leave us master, we can't bear to look at you now." Rio said, looking to his feet.

"Why couldn't she have just killed us!" Kai said frustrated.

"How can you say suck things?" Metamura exclaimed.

"Your master is right, your guilt is misplaced." Genkai said. "The technique I used is called the spirit wave. It is powered by your spirit energy, if your power is corrupt it will destroy you, but if you are pure of heart than the purity will consume you; destroying any outside impediments."

"In other words, it was your soul that destroyed the Virucchi and freed you, not Master Genkai." Kagome explained. "That alone proves you have nothing to hide."

"Yen, Rio, Kai…they say what I've known all along. If there was anything you could have done to prevent those kills you would have. Your bodies may have been taken over, but whom you really are; your souls, they are still clean. Let us put this in the past!" Metamura said tearfully and in a sudden outburst, his three students rushed to him.

Kagome watched them and turned to Kurama. "Great work." She said with a smile and Kurama smiled back.

"It was nothing at all just…" However, before he could finish the voice of a woman sounded through crowd.

"May I have your attention please; the third round of the dark tournament will begin immediately. Furthermore, the tournament committee has unanimously decided to have the first fight be Team Urameshi and Team Masho."

Team Masho wasted little time in appearing ringside in a gust of wind. Five hooded figures, each varying in height, stood stalk still. Seconds later one of the figures spoke. "Who wants to begin? The first can be captain."

As he said that, a gust of wind blew one of the figures cloak off. In the middle of the ring now stood a demon with wild dark red hair and deep blue eyes. He stood almost a full head taller than Yusuke, and had a single small horn hidden within his hair. "I'll go against those humans then." He spoke gently, evenly.

"Gin, the wind master. Well, that would explain who his team is." Kurama said as he observed the cloaked figures.

"You know these jokers?" Yusuke asked.

"Indeed. Most demons do, Team Masho must be a pseudonym for this tournament. Their actual names are the Shinobi of the Spirit World." Kurama informed.

"You mean, Shinobi…as in Ninja right?" Kagome asked with a cocked smile.

"Right you are." Kurama said as he watched Gin walk towards Yusuke with a wide grin on his face.

"Team captains please decide the battle terms." Koto announced as they stepped a few paces from each other.

"Let's fix these stakes simple enough." Gin said with a strong Irish accent. "One to one to one 'till I'm a tower on my feet holding the five."

Yusuke had to fight back a confused expression. "Whatever he said."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "That accent! How dreamy!" She beamed.

"Gin has asked for a series of one on one fights with the first to five wins advancing and Yusuke gives the nod." Koto announced to the energetic crowd.

Gin and Yusuke circled each other, but Kagome picked up Gin's comment to Yusuke. "A damn near pleasant wind be filling the air now. Tell a person by their wind, and yours is the kind I like, Urameshi." Kagome couldn't decipher what he had meant.

"May I have your attention please; the tournament committee will be instituting a medical examination before the next round." Spoke the woman once more.

"What is this, gym class?" Yusuke scoffed at the absurdity.

"Due to the Urameshi team fighting without rest and in accordance to section thirteen of the tournament index, please report to the medical tent." Finished the voice.

"As long as they don't grab my balls and make me cough." Yusuke said.

"Such a pervert Yusuke!" Kagome gasped out between her laughter.

Yusuke grinned and wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. "Eh, if it's you I wouldn't mind." He said with a wink.

"Quit being such a pervert." Kagome said then looked over to where a faint glow was coming from. Out of the medical tent walked a woman with scarlet hair and rust colored eyes. Kagome watched as Yusuke gave the woman a once over.

"Okay, scratch that first comment." Yusuke said and Kagome took this moment to lob him upside the head to which he only grinned.

"Hello gentlemen and lady." The woman said as she walked up to each of them, placing her hand out to read them. One by one they seemed to pass whatever test she was taking, however she seemed to pause between Hiei and Kagome. "Yes, you two fighters, could you please follow me into the medical tent."

Kagome glanced at Hiei but he was paying her no mind at the moment. "Don't be ridiculous, we need no attention. Why don't you go nurse the fool lying on his back?" Hiei demanded.

"Because his wounds do not interest me in the way yours do Hiei." She said and Kagome couldn't tell if it was the truth or a clever cover up. "Maybe I can help you."

"Doubt it." Kagome said as she moved closer to Hiei, but had to stop because the pain finally made itself known once again. Kneeling on her good leg, she placed a hand over where the makeshift bandage was. Blood had begun to seep through due to the flurry of movements since arriving back in the ring.

Hiei knelt down in front of her. "Might as well take you in." Hiei said, looking anywhere but at her. She gave him a soft smile before climbing gingerly onto his back.

"Thanks Hiei." She said with a smile as he walked her to the tent and set her down in a chair.

The _good_ doctor took this moment to question the two. "Are you experiencing any fatigue or sharp reoccurring pain?" She asked the pair and Kagome gave her an _'are you fucking stupid' _stare. Hiei on the other hand replied mockingly.

"Why do you ask, isn't it your job to know." He said bluntly and Kagome laughed.

"It must be hard for you to fight with your arm in such excruciating pain." The doctor said smugly. "Clearly you'll both have to stay with me until your health has improved."

"I don't go where people tell me to lady, you can treat yourself." Hiei sneered and moved to walk out of the tent with Kagome, but was stopped by some sort of barrier.

"Quick Hiei! It's a trap!" Kagome said and he tried to hurry out but it was too late, the barrier had sealed the two of them in.

"Damn it, what's happening to them Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he noticed they were unable to be let out.

"It's a force field." Kurama responded bluntly.

"Well, isn't that convenient." Yusuke spat. "Hey redhead, why do I get the feeling that you're not a licensed nurse?" He yelled as he rushed over to the others.

However, she pushed him back with a force field and removed her nurse's uniform leaving her covered in what appeared to be vines. They only covered her breasts and private area though. "That's correct Yusuke, enchantress is more like it."

"Yeah, that was my second guess." He said, unimpressed.

"Ruka is my name, regarded as the most talented creature in spell defense incantations." She boasted.

"Give me my damn team back!" Yusuke yelled as he looked from Ruka to Kagome and Hiei. Hiei looked uninterested as usual, but Kagome had a bit of a frantic look on her face.

"Didn't you hear the announcement Yusuke? They are both very ill, they're going to need a little time to recover." She said with a fake smile.

'_Great, now how are we going to help, I wanted to fight that Gin fellow, he looked pretty interesting.'_ Kagome thought with a pout, but how indeed was she and Hiei to get out of this spot they landed themselves in.


	19. It's the Accent

_Chapter 19_

_It's The Accent_

_'This is no good, what are we going to do?' _Kagome thought as she paced the small space of the tent. _'The only upside to this is that it's actually healing us.'_ She thought as her wound began to bleed less and less.

"Woman, cease your annoying pacing." Hiei said irritatedly.

"I want out of here Hiei...I don't like small spaces...and let's not forget being stuck here with you isn't all it's cracked up to be either." Kagome said, her silver eyes shining playfully.

"You could have been stuck in here with the buffoon." Hiei retorted.

"Good point." Kagome replied with a sigh. "Hey, What's Yusuke doing?" Kagome said, her tail swishing anxiously.

Kagome watched as Yusuke and Kurama talked in the ring. Straining her ears she could barely make out their conversation. "She took a pair to weak to resist the force field, she's helped less than the committee thinks. This will only give Team Masho a false sense of security, the advantage is ours." Kurama explained.

Just then one of the fighters entered the ring, standing next to Gin. "Two against five now Gin, you can destroy them all." The figure said with a mocking laugh.

Gin just lifted a finger and cleaned out his ear in boredom. "Nah, I'm having to change my mind if it's going to be a fix like that." He said with a sigh. "I don't give a damn. Somebody else go, I'm sure I'd rather be the watch then." He said as he moved to exit the ring, but the larger fighter stopped him.

"It wouldn't be wise to think you can disrupt the sect this time Gin." He warned as his large hand clasped on his shoulder.

Gin froze a moment before setting menacing blue eyes on the fighter. "Don't cha ever put your gruddy hands on me again." Gin said angrily as he tossed the fighters hand off him.

Kagome heard Hiei scoff. "What's with that blush?"

Kagome looked at him and ginned. "I can't possibly be the only person who thinks his accent is sexy!" Kagome said in a dreamy sort of tone as she watched him sit off to the side.

"Hn. Wonder what _Youko_ would think of this." Hiei mused aloud.

"You wouldn't!" Kagome said, slightly afraid.

"Hn." Was her only reply.

"I see what it is!" Kagome exclaimed, eying Hiei mischievously. "You're jealous."

"How did you come up with that absurd conclusion?" Hiei scoffed.

Kagome bent down so she was eye level with Hiei. "Aww, no need to hide it, it's alright to have a little crush on me." Kagome laughed out with a playful wink.

"Clueless woman." Hiei said with a snort, his ears turning slightly red. Turning his eyes back to the ring Hiei noticed Kurama had been fighting and now looks to be in a tough spot. It seemed he was unable to move and his opponent was rushing him. His opponent was within striking distance when he flicked his hair, his rose whip entangled within his crimson hair. He managed to cut his opponent to pieces.

"Kurama won!" Kagome said excitedly.

"It's not over yet." Hiei said as he watched the man struggle to land blows on Kurama.

"What is that fool doing! Kurama said he would allow him to live, why is he still fighting?" Kagome asked confused, unable to look away as blood continued to pour from the mans wounds from fighting, even when his hand fell off he continued to fight until he fell to the ring, dead.

"Wait...what's going on, why can't I feel Kurama's spirit energy?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"It seems that his opponent sealed away his spirit energy with his blood." Hiei answered.

"What's that other guy doing entering the ring, Kurama's not planning on going another round is he?" Kagome asked.

"There's nothing he can do, he's stuck in the ring." Hiei said as he watched the next fighter enter the ring. He was shocked at who it was under the cloak. "That's Toya, the Ice Master." He said. "Yusuke needs to get Kurama out of there."

Kagome looked from Hiei's worried expression to the tired and calculating expression on Kurama. Without thinking she rushed the barrier as hard as she could, only to be shocked and sent flying back into the chair. "Son of a..." Kagome mumbled before rushing it again, with the same results.

Hiei grasped her shoulder before she could try again. "Stop that, it will do you no good."

Kagome sent him a glare before trying again, and again...and again. On the sixth try the moment she hit the barrier she let out a yelp of pain before reverting to her true form. _'God damn it.' _Kagome growled out.

Hiei blinked down at her before covering a smirk. "I told you."

_'Don't you mock me!'_ Kagome growled angrily.

"Hm, you do know that I don't understand kitsune?" Hiei said with a smirk.

_'Pain is the same in every language.' _Kagome growled as she jumped at Hiei, attempting to bite his face off, but he just grabbed her by the scruff and looked into her eyes.

"That wasn't very nice Kagome. I take it you're upset with me?" Hiei questioned, a growl his only answer. "Tsk. Shouldn't you be more worried about Kurama?" Hiei asked as he turned her to face the ring.

Kagomes eyes followed Kurama around the ring as he dodged Toya's attacks, but then suddenly came to a stop. _'What is that idiot doing?'_ Kagome yipped out.

"It's almost as if Kurama's taking this fight personally." Hiei said as he watched Kurama struggle to his feet once more after a devastating blow from Toya.

_'Stop it! Stop it now!' _Kagome barked out frantically.

Kurama didn't hear her pleas and soon rushed to attack Toya. Toya's ice sword came a fraction close to chopping Kurama's head clean off. Luckily, somehow, Kurama managed to form his own blade out of vines and he pierced Toya's chest. Toya fell, and stayed down for the remainder of the 10 count.

_'Now move out of the ring Kurama!'_ Kagome growled out.

It was no use though, Kurama stood rooted to the spot, he had passed out standing up. Yusuke attempted to get in the ring and pull Kurama out, but he was stopped by the same guy that had attempted to stop Gin. "Not so fast. You forgot something, he's standing in the ring. Yep, it looks to me like he's volunteering to fight again." The man said with a vile chuckle.

"You've got to be kidding me, Kurama's not conscious anymore! I'm taking this fight!" Yusuke yelled from ring side.

Koto looked from Yusuke to the unconscious Kurama. "Alright, team captains decide, it's Yusuke vs. Baken." Koto announced.

_'It's about time that woman said something smart.'_ Kagome huffed.

"Correction, the next fight will be Kurama and Baken." Came the announcers voice from over the speakers. "A fighter standing in the ring can not be removed against his will. As will can not be determined here, the fighter remains."

Kagome growled before launching herself out of Hiei's grasp and at the barrier once more, hell bent on tearing that committee woman to shreds for putting Kurama through this, yet like the many times before she was just flung back. Kagome watched helplessly as Baken continued to punch at the unconscious Kurama and time after time Kagome flung herself relentlessly at the barrier. _'Damn it Yusuke do something!' _She growled as she bounced off the force field once more.

Off to the side Gin noticed Kagome's relentless barrage on the barrier. _'That lass is going to send Baken into a world of hurt if she gets out.' _He thought amused. _'Ain't no fool in their right mind what messes with a kitsune off it's rocker.'_

"Baken, stop." Came a sudden voice as Baken was about to crush Kurama's face.

"But why Raisho?" Baken asked.

"Lay him outside the ring." Raisho ordered.

"But he's killed our sect member!" Baken stuttered out.

"Yes, and if you landed that punch, you would have died as well." Raisho explained.

"What?" Baken questioned, but turned to see Yusuke standing ready to fire his spirit gun.

"Or do you think you would have survived a bullet to the back?" Raisho asked. "It's clear that Yusuke cares more about that demon's life than he does winning this tournament. He's ready to fight every one in this stadium if he must. We need to win, not be involved in a revolt."

"Huh, you're getting soft Raisho, you'll end up like Gamma and Toya. If the prize is what we really want then we shouldn't be making concessions." Baken retorted, but soon conceded in Raisho's wishes and tossed Kurama out of the ring.

"Your friend got a lucky reprieve." Ruka said to Hiei.

"So did you witch." Hiei stated bluntly. "Or should I say so did everyone else in this stadium. Yusuke wasn't the only one about to fire, I was as well, and our combined power wouldn't have been contained in the ring. Raisho felt it as well." Hiei said cockily.

"You mount an assault? Why that's very funny, have you forgotten that you're trapped behind my force field?" Ruka laughed out.

"Drop the act, I've already realized you can't keep us in here much longer. My power is returning and yours will stay just as meager as always." Hiei scoffed.

_'You mean she's getting weaker? Why didn't you say something earlier!' _Kagome growled out.

Hiei glanced at Kagome. "I don't see what you're growling at but it's because of your insistent attack on her barrier. She can't keep it up much longer and when it falls you can seek your revenge." Hiei said as he knelt down next to her. "For now, will you please stop, it's making me nervous." Hiei requested.

Kagome saw the concern in his eyes and Kagome bowed her tiny head. _'I'm sorry.' _Kagome whined out.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, you can sit on my shoulder if you want to see Yusuke's fight better." Hiei offered and Kagome deftly hopped from the ground to the chair then onto Hiei's shoulder.

_'You're right, I can see better.' _Kagome mewled happily as she licked his cheek. Hiei had a faint blush on his cheek before he turned to watch the match as well.

Kagome watch with rapt eyes as the ring became covered in a thick fog then buried her nose in the crook of Hiei's neck. _'That smells horrible!'_ Kagome whined.

"Hn. I take it you smell that as well." Hiei said, his face scrunched up in disgust.

_'Damn it I can't see a thing.' _Kagome growled in frustration as her eyes scanned the ring. She was about to jump onto Hiei's head when a flash of light hit the stands, and not a minute later the smoke cleared. Kagome could see Yusuke standing in the ring and smirking. _'Brilliant move Yusuke!' _Kagome yipped happily.

"Let me explain what's about to happen." Yusuke said from behind Baken. "You basically have two real options here. You can either turn around and let me beat the crap out of you or you can get on your hands and knees and start begging, and maybe; just maybe, I'll listen."

Kagome noticed Baken sweating like a fool. _'He's got him!' _Kagome barked out to Hiei.

"You dirty little son of a bit..." Baken started as he moved to attack, but he didn't get too far before Yusuke punched him in the gut, sending him toppling backwards.

"Damn, I missed a few, you know those lower ribs are harder to reach." Yusuke said, feigning sympathy.

"Stay away from me please!" Baken pleaded as Yusuke walked towards him. "I think I may have punctured something, please show some mercy!"

"Mercy, right, like the way you kept beating Kurama while he was laid out on the floor?" Yusuke asked scathingly.

_'That's right Yusuke! Make him pay!' _Kagome howled out.

"No! It wasn't like that, I wasn't cruel to him! I was just excited, it was in the heat of battle, I don't even remember what I did to him!" Baken pleaded. "Honestly, and whatever I did, I didn't mean it."

_'Lies! Filthy...LIES!' _Kagome howled as she hopped from Hiei's shoulder and paced the tent, every few moments stopping to swipe at the clothed part of the tent. Kagome heard Baken's pleas and howls of apology. _'What utter bullshit.'_ She thought angrily.

"Hey now, calm down buddy." Yusuke said as he walked forward a bit, "You're embarrassing me here." He said and was about to help him up when a massive rock collided with his head. Baken blinked in astonishment as the rock had little effect on Yusuke. "Cheer up Baken, your brain is just small." Yusuke scoffed looking towards where Kurama lay. "It's not your fault if you can't remember all those things you did to Kurama." Yusuke said and turned back to Baken, a scathing look in his eyes. "So I'm going to refresh your memory by using your body as an example. You see, first you jumped in and grabbed him a little like this." He said as he grabbed Baken by his belt as he attempted to run. "Then," Yusuke bit out as he landed blow after blow upon Baken's body, breaking ribs and any other bone he came in contact with as a demonstration, sending him flying into the stands next to where Gin was sitting.

"Out of the ring, naturally I'll take a ten count!" Koto announced as she began the count down.

Off to the side Gin was looking to Yusuke with a sense of excitement. "That's a pretty good fight." He said.

"TEN! And the winner is Urameshi!" Koto announced excitedly.

Yusuke ignored her as he stomped out of the ring. Kneeling next to Kurama he made sure the red head was alright. "How you doing?" He asked, somewhat quietly.

"I'll survive, sorry I couldn't finish the first three of them like I had planned." Kurama answered as he struggled to look at Yusuke's face.

"Shut up," Yusuke said with a laugh. "How are your wounds?"

"My injuries from team Masho are noting compared to this death plant. It will take a great deal of energy and concentration to remove." Kurama said, then let out a chuckle. "I guess we really do reap what we sow."

"Listen, just get some rest okay, these last two guys are going to be fish meat pretty soon." Yusuke said with a confident smirk.

"Be cautious with them Yusuke, whatever plans the Shinobi have for this island, they want it very badly. These last two members are without a doubt the strongest." Kurama warned.

Yusuke nodded then jumped back into the ring, only to see Gin walking towards him with a goofy grin on his face. "Lucky I sure got." Gin said with a smirk. "Damn it, I can't believe the ruckus their washing up, you can't even make a thought!" He shouted angrily. "Of course I wouldn't mind if it weren't for the ears." He said to Yusuke as he pointed to his elf like ears. "See, they're all pointy up and wiggly unlike they were before." He explained. "They get that way when I'm happy or excited and I haven't been either in a very long time. Be so big I'll be flying all the way up and past!"

Yusuke starred on blankly, not knowing what he could possibly say to that.

"Well didn't you hear me?" Gin asked. "I'm talking about the way you knocked away Baken's fog and then took him for a first class ride on your fists, you know?" Gin said with a smirk. "I never did like that guy, the wind around his pores was pretty stinky, actually I'm kinda glad you waxed him." He stated, then looked shocked for a moment before whispering to Yusuke. "Oops, don't tell Raisho I told you that." He said and backed away.

Kagome and Hiei looked from Gin to Yusuke in utter amazement, they were both laughing the asses off. "Not only is his accent sexy as hell, but he's pretty damn funny." Kagome laughed out.

"When did you change back?" Hiei asked, looking Kagome over. Her wound seemed to close up he noticed as she took off the bloodstained cloth.

"About a minute ago." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders before watching the fight.

"You're a crazy bastard you know that?" Yusuke asked as he stifled his laughter. "You went and got me into a good mood, and I was about to use my anger at Baken to pound you into the ground."

"Nah, don't lump me in with biggy, he's just a jerk." Gin said as if it was no big deal. "Going in bearing a grudge is no way to start a fight, so I says, you'll never have any cheering up that way." He said and placed his hands on his hips. "Just a good ol fight to find the strongest guy is all." He said with a smile then turned his eyes towards the medical tent. "Or lassie for that matter."

Suddenly a strong wind moved itself around Gin. "I guess you weren't joking about the wind master thing huh." Yusuke said as he shielded his eyes.

"Wow, hold on to your hair people, Gin is unleashing his power." Koto struggled to announce as the wind blew fiercely around her. "He's floating several feet off the ring floor supported by his terrific wind, and I haven't even started this match yet."

"Here we go Gin, I can't say my ears are pointing up but I'm looking forward to this challenge." Yusuke said as Gin moved from standing above the ring to sitting midair.

"That's the spirit!" Gin said happily. "Let's have some fun then!"

"So, who do you think will win?" Kagome asked as she sat down in the chair.

"For our team's sake I hope it's Yusuke. I don't want to put the fate of the match on that blundering buffoon." Hiei said as he glanced at Kuwabara.

"That's true," Kagome said as she watch Gin fly high up into the clouds. "Though there's something about Gin that makes me want to root for him too." Kagome said with a perplexed expression.

Hiei scoffed. "Traitor."

"Hey now, I'm going to root for Yusuke, no need to resort to name calling shrimp." Kagome said with a smirk. She heard Yusuke holler at Gin before he suddenly came flying towards the ring, he used the sun as a sort of blinder and came zooming towards Yusuke, only to narrowly miss him. With his arms outstretched he soared around the stadium.

"Oh my, he's fast." Kagome said as she watched him zip around the stadium.

Yusuke looked around the ring trying to pin point where Gin had disappeared to. "Damn it, where did he go?" He questioned frantically.

"Nothing to be in a fuss for Urameshi, a man's just got to get the right spirit before he fights, don'tcha think it's so?" Gin said as he circled around the base of the ring.

"One of these day's I'm going to fight someone who talks like a normal person." Yusuke said as he moved to land a quick kick on Gin, but Gin dodged at the last second and landed a strong right to Yusuke's cheek, sending him flying towards the edge of the ring. "Okay, understood that one." Yusuke remarked as he wiped the blood from his chin. "Keep punching like that and we'll enjoy this."

"Took a punch straight in the face just for a chance to kick me?" Gin said amazed. "You're a crazy rat for sure!" He said excitedly.

"I'll admit that it didn't have much of a chance. Nice punch though, it's going to be fun." Yusuke said with a grin.

"We're a pair in a pod Urameshi, never wanting to do anything the way people tell us. Even if we don't make sense!" Gin laughed out. "Better to be messy on our own than right on someone's watch, am I right?"

"Well, yeah! Why let some teacher get the credit?" Yusuke asked as he took his stance. "I figure I've been doing good by myself so far."

Gin floated back down to the ground and rubbed his shoulder. "Let me show you something I picked up, without the help of bosses flapping their gums." Gin said and he knelt a little on the ring and began to rotate his right arm rapidly, creating a mini tornado with his arm.

"This could be bad for Yusuke, that attack Gin is using is much more powerful than it appears." Kagome said as she examined his tornado fists.

Hiei just nodded as he began to watch the fight. "The detective's in trouble if he takes a direct hit then." He said as a near hit missed him and sent him flying into the stands.

"Well yeah, do you understand the concept of a _tornado?_" Kagome asked mockingly.

Hiei ignored her in favor of watching Yusuke attempt to land a blow on Gin, only to have him block it. "On the ground Yusuke has the greater speed, but unless he can clip Gin's wings it's pointless." Hiei said as he examined the fight.

Kagome watched as Yusuke landed a blow on Gin's stomach, sending him back a few spaces. "What's that about it being pointless?" Kagome mocked while sticking her tongue out at him, though her mockery was futile, before Yusuke could land a follow up, Gin soared into the air.

"You should save your mockery until it's guaranteed." Hiei snorted.

"Lay off, I thought it was a solid one two!" Kagome said with a pout.

"Pouting won't work on me woman." Hiei said looking disinterested.

Kagome allowed a few tears to fill her eyes as she glanced at Hiei. "You...you think I'm a simpleton don't you, all because I use to be human."

Hiei was actually at a loss for what to do, now he had a crying woman in the tent and he was never good with that sort of thing. "I do not think of you as a simpleton." Hiei assured her. "You're exceptionally bright."

"Nooo," Kagome wailed loudly. "Hiei hates me!"

"I don't hate you, so stop crying." Hiei said rather rapidly as he attempted to hide a faint blush, but Kagome noticed.

"Oh! Hiei! You're so nice to me!" Kagome said as she stood and rushed him, attempting to hug him but he kept pushing her away, albeit rather feebly.

"Hn, concentrate on the match please." Hiei said as he watched Gin use his wind to switch Yusuke's spirit gun into a space cadet.

"You know," Kagome started, "Yusuke's spirit gun shouldn't be totally useless against Gin. Although the best way to use it wouldn't exactly be safe."

"You don't have to worry about Yusuke being afraid or anything. Risking his life is the only constant strategy he has." Hiei replied offhandedly.

Kagome watched with rapt eyes as Gin wound up another tornado fist and flew straight at Yusuke, but he just stood there. "He's not moving, is he going to do it?" Kagome asked, and soon was given her answer. As Gin grew closer Yusuke held his hand out and fired his spirit gun.

"I see, so if he fires his spirit gun point blank into Gin's tornado..." Hiei said, trying to phrase it right.

"The energy will be caught in the wind current and ignites, causing the explosion to surround them both." Kagome finished just as Yusuke's attack landed. Kagome shielded her eyes from the blinding light and when the smoke cleared she noticed that Yusuke was okay and laying against the stadium wall and Gin was flying in the air in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Oh hell." Yusuke ground out as he stood to his feet.

"Brilliant move Yusuke, too bad it didn't work." Kagome said apathetically.

"I though I was crazy Urameshi, but you take the prize!" Gin hollered frantically. "The hell was that! You don't make bombs go boom in your face!"

"Damn it, at least one of us should have died!" Yusuke gritted out.

"He's no armature opponent." Hiei pointed out.

"I'm not saying he is, but that was a clean shot!" Yusuke said.

"Yes, but Gin saw your strategy in the last moment and took evasive action." Kagome explained.

"Rather than guarding himself he tilted the air stream, sending most of the blast upwards, probably saving both your lives." Hiei said.

"So he's funny and smart, that hardly seems fair." Yusuke said with a slight pout.

"Not to mention that sexy accent of his!" Kagome added enthusiastically and Yusuke just gave her a blank look.

"As a Shinobi he has plenty of experience." Hiei said, choosing once again to ignore Kagome's comment. "A simple trick isn't going to beat him. I hope you have more extensive plans."

"Aww, come on!" Yusuke said cheerily, causing both Hiei and Kagome to stare at him worriedly. "It's Yusuke here, I don't have a clue!"

"You might not be so proud after your defeat." Hiei said rather angrily and Kagome sent him a sideways glance.

"Shut up, something always comes to me in the end." Yusuke boasted.

"Well yes, even a fool has to admit a certain truth to that. So go ahead and be as reckless as you want too, if you do get killed I'll be taking your spot in the next match anyway." Hiei said matter of factly.

"Please," Ruka interrupted. "even if you could escape me, it's illegal to enter a match after you've been ruled unfit to fight."

"Illegal?" Hiei scoffed as his energy began to swirl around the tent, Kagome had to suppress a shiver. "Listen Ruka, my power had nearly returned and I'm going to fight, and anyone who says otherwise; well, I think you know the rest." Hiei said with a deadly smirk that caused Ruka to shrink back.

"My, you really have a way with women Hiei." Kagome said with a laugh, not noticing or caring when Yusuke went back into the ring.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hiei asked, slightly affronted.

"Exactly what I said, you have very little tact with women." Kagome said.

"I'll have you know that that is entirely untrue." Hiei said with a smirk. "If I put my mind to it, I could have anyone I wanted."

Kagome patted Hiei on the head. "You keep telling yourself that shrimp, and maybe one day you'll believe it."

Hiei gave her a calculating glance and simply nodded, turning his attention back onto the match.

Kagome watched on as each fighter gave it their all to the point of exhaustion, neither wanting to give up the win. In the end, Yusuke stood on shaky feet as he sent Gin flying out of the ring with a single blast from the Spirit Wave. "Hold it right there Urameshi!" Gin said as he stood to his feet by the 8 count. "I'll be coming in just a second." He said happily right before he fainted, ending the ten count and confirming Yusuke as the winner, or so they thought.

Yusuke was about to begin his fight with Raisho when the committee stopped him in his tracks. "Stop this fight immediately." The committee announced. "Upon reviewing the film of the last fight, it has been discovered that Koto delayed her ten count significantly during Yusuke's first ring out. Therefore, by complete and unanimous decision the fight between Yusuke and Gin has been ruled a double loss, and therefore, Yusuke is ineligible to fight for the duration of the round."

"The hell is this!" Kagome said frantically as she looked from Raisho to Kuwabara, the only one from their team still eligible to fight. _'Great, how are we going to get out of this one?' _She thought sadly.


	20. I Wouldn't Mind

This chapter is going to jump around a lot, so I'll post where the events are taking place lol. Sorry for the late update, but I was on vacation with my family and the hubby refused to let me tinker with my stories while we were in Virginia. That meanie :( lol. Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to add another chapter here soon too. To make up for the long wait :) So, hope you enjoy Ch. 20 :3

~I Won't Mind~

*Past*

Golden eyes scanned the area as he made sure no persons made a mad break for the strange well. Or rather _person_ to be specific. After Inuyasha had lured the fight towards the well, he jumped down it. Youko was none too pleased when the vile half-breed disappeared in a burst of blue magic. Youko attempted to go after him, but he couldn't. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, jumped inside the well and disappeared as well, leaving Youko to wonder why he could not follow after them. What seemed like an eternity later Inuyasha was sent flying like a rag-doll outside of the well, with Sesshomaru jumping after him.

"We will the old miko of this village to bind him down. He is not to leave your sight until this one returns. Is this understood." Sesshomaru said silently, with a deadly bite.

"Yes." Youko said simply as he watched Sesshomaru drag Inuyasha towards the village by his hair. The arrived at the hut of Kaede.

"Miko, you are to use whatever means necessary to bind this despicable half-breed. He is not to be released until this one's return." Sesshomaru demanded as he tossed a still unconscious Inuyasha towards the stunned humans.

"What did he do Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked with a quirked brow.

"He escaped and nearly succeed in finishing Kagome off. If it had not had been for an avatar and another male Kagome would be dead." Sesshomaru said through narrowed eyes. "Speaking of which, fox, this one needs to have a word with you and your partner."

Youko and Kuronue put their internal plots of disembowelment to the side and followed after to stoic Lord who they've come to realize holds Kagome on an even higher platform than he probably even realizes.

"This one has stumble upon some rather unfortunate news whilst in Kagome's era. While this one can not divulge in the information due to the astronomical repercussions of said act, this one can advise you to take my following words to heart." Sesshomaru said, even with his diplomatic upbringing he was having a difficult time finding the way to phrase the...advice.

Youko and Kuronue nodded for the Lord to continue, curious as to what was so astronomically wrong about what he was going to say.

"For the sake of Kagome this one is willing to change the path fate has in store for her, but due to the sheer enormity of what this act will cause, it is difficult to find a correct path that suites her best." Sesshomaru explained. "This one wishes for you to give up your foolish pursuit of monetary wealth. In the long run it will hurt Kagome, more than either of you two could possibly manage to comprehend. Due to Kagome's obvious affection towards you both, this one will not allow you to go without a place to live. This one will allow you a residence withing this one's own household and whatever necessities you may need."

Youko and Kuronue looked at each other. "What is it you are not telling us Sesshomaru?" Youko demanded as he tried to process the Lord's request. "What will happen to us if we continue to thieve?"

"This one has told you of the astronomical repercussions to the time flow." Sesshomaru said seriously. "It will not do well to change Kagome's own future."

"Maybe she was meant to change it, I mean why send someone to the past if they were not meant to change it, even if only a little bit?" Kuronue asked. "I mean, she's already unpinned that vile half-breed from the tree, to which he was suppose to stay. She's possibly saved many people's life who were destined to perish."

"This is going to be up to Kagome, if she realizes just who it is she is on a team with. If she figures out your fates and wishes to change them, then it is up to her to do so. It is her world that she will be changing, not our own." Sesshomaru said. "For now, this one is off to do a bit of...research on what is ailing the half-breed. Kagome's wish." He added as he saw the disbelieving look upon the duo's faces.

They watched Sesshomaru leave before returning back to the village. "What is it you think he knows?" Kuronue asked.

"Our thieving of course, what else would cause someone as pure as Kagome to be hurt? I honestly cannot see ourselves physically or emotionally hurting Kagome so that is ruled out as a possibility." Youko said.

"Youko, what if it's because she chooses one of us over the other?" Kuronue asked, nervous.

"Do you believe us to fight to the death over Kagome?" Youko asked aghast. "Do not fret dear friend, if it were you she chose over me then I would be happy for you, not attempt to take your life. You are as dear to me as if you were kin, no need to worry."

"The same goes for me Youko. So, is that what we are going to do, stop our thieving?" Kuronue asked with a sideways glance.

"It seems the only choice we have. Though I will admit that I don't really _want_ to give it up." Youko said grumpily.

*Future*

Kagome looked onto the fight with a grimace, Kuwabara was being tossed about, he was clearly in pain. Kagome turned once she noticed Hiei's energy swirling around the tent and Ruka's tense expression. "You're planning to escape at the first sign of Kuwabara's defeat aren't you?" She asked with a sigh.

"If you have any noble plans to stop me I suggest you write your will. I'm not leaving without war." Hiei said as he watched the fight.

"Let's just see how this plays out." Kagome said as she watched Kuwabara get to his feet. She watched in dreaded silence as Raisho continued to dominate over Kuwabara, he had surrounded his body in hard rock and was flying straight for Kuwabara. She was about to give Hiei the go ahead to break through and unleash hell when something...something Kagome could only call absurd happened. He stood back up, grimacing as he did so.

"Kuwabara! You don't have to keep fighting! At the rate you're going you're going to get yourself killed!" Kagome shouted.

"He's...going to kill himself." Hiei said, surprised.

"What do you mean, kill himself!" Kagome shouted.

"Yusuke has done this once before. Kuwabara's spirit energy is drained. He's going to tap into his life force, in his hopes to kill them both." Hiei explained.

"That idiot!" Kagome said through blurred eyes.

"Buffoon." Hiei said after a short silence and Kagome looked towards him, but soon she heard Kuwabara's voice in her own mind.

"_Hey Kagome, I'll be going soon, so you have to look after those guys for me. They find themselves in trouble quite a lot. It was great being able to see you again. Take care."_ He spoke.

"You idiot! You're not going to die!" Kagome choked out.

Kagome watched on in horror as Raisho once more took to the skies and launched himself at Kuwabara, who

began to rush towards the oncoming Raisho. Kuwabara grabbed a hold of Raisho as soon as he was close enough. His face set in determination when suddenly, out of no where, Kuwabara pushed Raisho back with the exclamation of "She's here!"

Kagome watched, surprised at Kuwabara's actions. With a sudden burst of strength he tossed Raisho to the side and rushed towards where the ferry girl and Keiko were. There was another girl with them as well. Mint green hair was tied back with a red ribbon in a low ponytail. Kuwabara seemed to be...was he _flexing_ for the girl? Kagome was unable to turn here eyes away from the train wreck that was Kuwabara's flirting. Kagome noticed that the girls red eyes shone brilliantly once she realized he was okay. _'Wait...those eyes look familiar.'_ Kagome thought as she tried to place where she's seen that type of red.

"She's really here." Hiei said stunned.

"How do you know..."Kagome started but trailed off when she realized just why they eyes looked familiar. "Your eyes!" She said in a ah ha moment. "Hiei, is she related to you?" Kagome asked. A 'hn' was her only reply.

"Let's go, seems like Ruka's fainted." Hiei said as he and Kagome made their way to the ring.

"Good job Kuwabara!" Kagome said excitedly as she clapped him on the shoulder, only to have him fall to the ring.

"Kazuma!" She herd the girl exclaim as she rushed to his side.

"Why don't we leave them to themselves." Kurama said as he walked towards Hiei and Kagome.

"Kurama! How are your wounds? Let's get to the room so I can bandage you up." Kagome said as she gingerly grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the ring.

Kagome pushed open the door to the room and instructed Kurama to sit on the couch while she gathered the supplies. "Can you remove what's left of your shirt?" Kagome asked with a slight blush and Kurama set about removing it. Kagome quickly cleaned the wounds and placed bandages on them. "You worried me you know." Kagome said gently as she cleaned another wound. "I thought Baken was going to...kill you." She finished in a whisper as she placed a bandage on the now clean wound.

"There was no need to worry." Kurama said.

"Why would you keep your identity from me?" Kagome blurted out as she finished bandaging him up. Standing to her feet she went to the kitchen to clean her hands off, Kurama following after her, sighing to himself. Honestly, he knew this was coming.

"I couldn't tell you, I couldn't risk you asking questions about the past." Kurama said. "I know you Kagome, you would stop at nothing to get your questions answered."

"I still won't you know. Keeping yourself hidden...I can understand that, but you're not hidden, you're trapped. I can sense two energies within you. Your own and that of your host. What happened Kurama?" Kagome asked, her hands clutching at the sink.

Kurama walked up behind her and placed his hands over her own. "Kagome...I can't tell you that." He said as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

Kagome looked over at him. "I'll get it out of you one way or the other." Kagome promised as she give him a light kiss on his cheek. Kurama didn't get a chance to kiss her back before the door to the room opened and a group of people came barreling in.

Kagome came out of the kitchen and was about to greet them when something atop Yusuke's head made her stop and stare. "Uh...Yusuke?" Kagome asked and attempted not to laugh.

"It's my spirit beast okay!" Yusuke said, obviously annoyed because everyone had laughed the moment they had seen it. Who could blame them? On top of his head sat a blue...Kagome didn't really know what it was, but it had Yusuke's eyes and hair color. It was like a mini blue Yusuke.

"I never knew how adorable you were inside. You're as pure as a little girl!" Kuwabara joked after Yusuke explained just what Pu was.

Yusuke raised his fist and whacked Kuwabara upside the head. "How adorable was that!" Yusuke said with a huff.

"Oh Yukina, won't you heal Kuwabara's itty bitty boo boo?" He exclaimed as he rushed to the ice maiden's side.

The next moment Kuwabara was on the ground. "Won't you give it a rest lover boy?" Kuwabara's sister, Shiziru, said.

"As if he couldn't get more girly." Yusuke scoffed once Keiko grabbed him up and began to coddle Pu.

"So did you hear that we don't have to fight the semi-finals until the day after tomorrow?" Kagome asked as she walked up to the stubborn spirit detective.

"Yeah, I heard alright." Yusuke said. "The committee made us fight two rounds in a row because they wanted us wiped out. They're just like everyone else in charge."

Kagome was about to retort when Pu decided to rest upon Yusuke's head. "Aww, it looks like he's found a napping place." Kagome chuckled out. "You know...when you're next to each other like that...he really looks like you. He even has your hair." She laughed out.

"I'd say he has my hair, he has it right between his retarded claws." Yusuke said agitatedly, but made no move to remove Pu. "He better not leave me any spirit surprises." Yusuke mumbled.

"My my, look at the time." Botan said as she looked at her watch. "How did it get so late."

"Time flies when you're mocking Yusuke mercilessly." Shiziru said as she stood, the others following shortly after.

The group decided to get some sleep, hoping to be up in time to see who they would face next. Kagome walked into the bedroom and dug through her duffel bag. Pulling out another pair of sweats and a tank top she quickly stripped and dressed. Folding what remained of her outfit she placed the top gingerly in her bag.

"I doubt Youko would mind getting you another pair if you asked." Kurama said as he entered the room.

"I doubt he would either." Kagome said with a smile as she pulled the night stand that was separating the two twin beds away from the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked as he watched her move to the right side of her bed.

"Pushing the beds together." Kagome said as she gave a mighty push, the beds coming together. "If only Kuronue was here, he could have slept on the other side, like in the past. Or a few days ago for me." She said with a sheepish smile as she got into the bed. "How come you didn't ask him to be your fifth member?" Kagome asked.

"I...he's...busy." Kurama said lamely.

_'Hey Red...you remember what Hiei said right?" _Youko said, sounding almost hopeful.

_'About what?'_ Kurama asked.

_'Kagome. Maybe she **is**__meant to change the past.'_

The words seemed to roll over in his mind as he finished getting dressed. "Actually Kagome, Kuronue...he died." Kurama said quietly. "A year before I had to flee the Makai."

Kagome looked over to him. "Why tell me this now." She asked, tears falling for her dear Kuronue.

"Maybe...you're meant to change more than the outcome of Naraku." Kurama said as he laid next to Kagome and pulled her closer to him. "Youko is rather relived to have you this close to him." Kurama said with a sigh.

"You don't have to tell me what happened just yet you know." Kagome said as she got comfortable against his chest. Soon after the two were fast asleep.

The next morning found the trio of Kagome, Kurama, and Hiei scoping out their competition for the next day.

"What an arrogant fool." Hiei remarked as the leader of Team Uraotogi called them out.

"Well well well, look who we have here." Kuwabara's voice rang out as the rest of the team plus Botan came to watch as well. "Guess you three got the same idea as us to scope out the competition."

"Had the same idea. The fight is over." Kurama said as he turned to face them.

"That's unbelievable." Kuwabara said. "I can't believe we missed the entire match all because it took a few extra minutes for me to brush my teeth."

"It was a pretty impressive fight." Kagome said as she slowly moved to stand next to Kurama.

Hiei noticed this movement and sent a glance to Kurama.

Kurama just nodded as he grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her a little closer.

"Hello," Yusuke said as he noticed the light blush on Kagome's face. "don't you two look cozy."

"Shut it pervert." Kagome huffed.

"Though I'm sure your minty fresh breath was worth the delay." Hiei said and then noticed something odd upon Yusuke's head. "What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?"

"It's a puberty thing okay!" Yusuke barked out. "So, Kurama, how's your wound treating you?"

"It'll be fine. I will be fighting again tomorrow." Kurama answered.

"Hn. Seems it's not as bad as you made us think." Hiei said with a smirk.

Kurama looked up towards the clouds. "Compared to your energy loss? I suppose it's not."

"Hey! I've got an idea you guys! Ask Yukina to use her healing powers on you!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kagome noticed Hiei stiffen and his eyes softened a little.

"You know, she's partially here to look for her long lost estranged brother." Kuwabara ranted on and Kagome noticed Hiei stiffen again.

_'Is Yukina...Hiei's sister?'_ Kagome questioned herself, but soon found her answer.

"Yukina's brother? Sounds like a noble cause, we should assist her too Hiei." Kurama mocked.

"Yeah, you could even lend an eye!" Yusuke jabbed.

Kagome noticed Hiei's shoulders begin to shake and decided to intervene. "Hiei, lets go get something to snack on, I'm hungry!" Kagome exclaimed as she patted him on the shoulder and tried to lead him away from the group, but an massive amount of energy caught her attention and she was looking to the opposite side of the ring.

There stood Team Toguro, and Yusuke was not letting their leader out of his sights. Kagome noticed the way Yusuke shuddered once Toguro pointed at him and then to himself, but brushed it off quickly as he brought up his hand and dragged his thumb across his neck.

"At least your act is tough." Came a fragile voice Kagome recognized immediately as Genkai.

"Yeah yeah old hag, what are you here for?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"Your final test. Follow me. It's not up for discussion." Genkai said.

"No, locker room. We're having a team discussion due to Kuwabara's current freak out." Yusuke said as he pointed to the quivering Kuwabara.

Once in the locker room Yusuke addressed Kuwabara. "It's not that big of a deal Kuwabara, and us bitching about it ain't going to help." He stated simply. "You probably feel their power now because you senses got better." He said with a sigh. "Come on, Toguro is the one who made us come to this stupid tournament, none of us thought it would be a joy ride but we can beat him okay?" Yusuke finished just as the team Hiei, Kurama and Kagome watched came in the door.

"Tsk tsk tsk," The man with light blue hair mocked. "don't you think you're forgetting about somebody?"

"No one of real importance." Kurama stated.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"My guess would be the freak show rejects." Yusuke jabbed.

"I'm Kuro Momotaro." The second tallest with blonde hair said.

"Makintaro." Said the tallest and darkest of the team.

"Ura Urashima." Said the shortest, and possibly the youngest of the team. Kagome held back a laugh as she thought that he looked like a smaller, more deformed version of Yusuke with his hair.

"Shishiwakamaru." The second shortest and the one with light blue hair said simply.

"And you can just call me Onji." Said the last, and eldest member of the team.

"If you're here to ask us to go easy on you, you're wasting yours, and more importantly, our precious time." Yusuke said gruffly.

"Nah, see it's the exact opposite." Kuro Momotaro said. "We want a good fight."

"We will be famous," Shishiwakamaru said. "but we're going to need more than two minutes of exposure for us to get that way." He finished as they began to walk off.

Yusuke turned to Kagome. "Arrogant little prick, don't you think?"

"Seems that way." She replied.

"If you want to be famous, why don't you start a boy band." Yusuke said as Shishiwakamaru stopped. "You've got the look down."

Shishiwakamaru turned and faced Yusuke, what was once a calm face had changed. Horns now protruded from his head and his serene violet eyes turned small and onyx. "We'll turn ugly enough Urameshi, just you wait." He exclaimed as they left the group alone.

"Alright, now that that is over, slacker you're coming with me." Genkai said as she lead Yusuke out of the room, Kuwabara following shortly behind. Seconds later Botan came into the room.

"Hey guys..." Botan said as she entered the room. "Oh...Lady...Kagome." Botan said nervously as she made to leave the room, but Kagome stopped her.

"Why are you so nervous to be around me!" Kagome exclaimed agitatedly. "I haven't done anything to you!"

"I...uh well...I have to be going, Koenma needs me." She mumbled as she rushed out the door.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me what I've done to her?" Kagome said exasperatedly to Kurama.

"Er...I don't know." Kurama lied.

"Urgh. I'm going back to the room." Kagome huffed as she left Hiei and Kurama alone.

*Past*

Youko sat there in confusion, he had expected the half-breed to struggle...to put up any type of fight. Nothing. He just sat there, eyes downcast. Oh, he struggled when he first woke up, but he was demanding to know who Youko and Kuronue were, and where Kagome was. The group was unsure as to how to handle him that Sango and Miroku explained what had happened the past few months. That's when his eyes became downcast. He barely said a word after the explanation.

"I'm beginning to suspect that Naraku had a large roll to play in his sudden change of actions." Kuronue whispered to his leader.

"Yes, well, we will wait for Sesshomaru. He said he was going to do some research on the subject." Youko answered.

So the group waited and a little after sunset Sesshomaru had come back, Shippo riding atop Ah Un. "What has happened to the half-breed?" He asked as soon as he came within hearing distance.

"It seems...he has forgotten anything since after the fight with Naraku." Miroku said as Shippo came to sit between he and Sango.

"Then he had been drugged as Kagome suggested." Sesshomaru said as he pulled a scroll out of his top and handed it to the monk. "It is called Hate Potion. Absurd in it's own right. It brings out the targets worst habits. This being Inuyasha's violent tendencies and he reckless behavior, and apparently the way he treats Kagome is a habit."

"Then that explains why he doesn't remember anything now." Miroku said as he noticed that the target would forget once the potion had worn off.

"I still don't want him anywhere near Kagome when she returns." Youko said seriously.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's voice cut out over the group. "You are not allowed to see your undead one, is that understood."

Inuyasha simply nodded. Too exhausted and ashamed to say anything.

*Future*

Hiei sat on the window seal as the rain began to fall outside. Kagome and Kurama were playing a game of cards and Kuwabara was absentmindedly flipping through the channels.

"So hey...Urameshi and Genkai sure have been gone a long time." Kuwabara said offhandedly.

"Indeed." Kurama replied as Kagome puled a card from his hand.

"Kurama...what do you think about our chances?" He asked as Kurama took a card from Kagome's hand. "Two more rounds and we get to go home."

"These are the semi-final's, it will definitely be a challenge to overcome." He said calmly as he placed a match down. "We move to a different stadium with an even wilder crowd. I'm sure the committee will do anything to thwart us."

Kagome reached out and grabbed another one of Kurama's cards. "Bring out the guns and arrows, it's nothing I'm afraid of." Kuwabara said bravely and Kagome let out a frustrated sigh as Kurama grabbed her last numbered card, leaving her with the Joker.

"I swear you're cheating." She said with a pout.

The door to the room opened and Keiko, Shiziru, and Yukina came in. "Playing cards? Can I join?" Shizuru asked and soon after the six of them were playing five card draw.

"Hiei...don't sit in that window all night, come join us!" Kagome said with a happy smile.

"Yes Hiei, come join, we're practically a family." Kurama joked, but he didn't take it well.

"Kurama. Don't make me pull out your precious voice box." He seethed as Hiei stomped from the window to his bedroom.

"Kurama." Kagome scolded as she got up to follow after the temperamental demon. Kagome reached up her hand and knocked on the door. "Hiei, can I come in?" She asked gently.

"Hn." Was her none to shocking reply, so she made her way into his room.

"Kurama is an ass sometimes." Kagome said bluntly as she sat upon the foot of the bed. Hiei just looked towards her from the top of the bed. "Why doesn't Yukina know you're her brother?"

"Would you want a known fugitive as your brother?" Hiei scoffed out.

"If it were Hiei, I wouldn't mind." She replied. "For being a Shorty McI-Don't-Need-Nobody, you've got a surprisingly warm attitude, at least towards Yukina and I. You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be." She finished with a warm smile as she moved to lay on the pillow next to him. "You, would make an exceptional big brother." She yawned and soon after fell asleep leaving Hiei to ponder her words before he too fell asleep.


	21. An Attractive Fight

Hello all! I find I'm apologizing for the lateness an awful lot lately, but my hard drive fried and I haven't had the time to fix it lately. Anyway, here is the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy. For those who are also following my other story, it will be updated within the next few days as well. Anyway, enjoy

~An Attractive Fight~

Kagome awoke the next morning trapped within the arms of Hiei. Ever so quietly she slipped out of his bed and made her way back to the room she shared with Kurama._ 'Of course I had to fall asleep there…I couldn't have just said my two cents and been on my merry little way.'_ She grumbled to herself.

"Is Hiei still angry with me?" Kurama asked once she entered the room.

_'And of course he's up at this ungodly hour.'_ Kagome scolded yet again. "I haven't the faintest of ideas." She said smoothly as she rummaged through her bag. Pulling out the slayers outfit Sango had got for her before she left she exited the room and entered the shower._ 'Today feels like it will be a difficult day.'_ She thought as she let the warm water coat her body.

"So, did you enjoy your night with Kagome?" Kurama questioned suspiciously once Hiei exited his bedroom.

"Nothing happened fox, so stop with the insipid warnings." Hiei mumbled as he sat himself upon the window seal.

"You've taken a liking to her haven't you?" Kurama asked lightly.

"Not in the way you are thinking Kurama, it is a simple friendship, much like ours." Hiei assured. "I find I value her presence in my otherwise mundane life."

Kurama sighed as he sat upon the couch. "I apologize, I am just a tad worried, and she has this tendency to entrance anyone she comes in contact with, usually not for the right reasons." He explained, reminiscing about a certain wolf demon that has refused to leave Kagome be.

"Oh, good morning guys." Kagome said as she exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair to help it dry. "I take it Kuwabara isn't up yet."

"Yusuke hasn't returned yet either." Kurama added.

"What is that you're wearing?" Hiei said with a raised brow as he noticed her spandex like attire.

"Oh, a dear friend of mine made this for me." Kagome said as she showed off the green and black slayers uniform, a snow tail coming out to swish happily. Going back into her room she grabbed her brush, hair tie, and sword before walking out. Placing the sword within the sash to her side she set about putting her hair in a high ponytail. "Makes me look rather fierce." She giggled out.

Hiei and Kurama just chuckled as she went about making breakfast. Kuwabara awoke sometime later and joined the group for breakfast. "I'm sure he will meet us at the new arena." Kurama said as they exited the hotel. "It's not like Yusuke to just forget the fight."

Kagome nodded and absently followed the group to the new arena. Once there they waited in the corridor for the new ring announcer to call them out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting all you demons out there!" She announced. "Hello everybody it's so great to meet you, my name is Juri and I will be the referee, it's my first time so be friendly okay."

"What an annoying woman." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes at the demoness's bubbly personality.

"That's right you pain enthusiasts, the semi-finals for the dark tournament are underway!" Koto announced from the stands. "For reasons I can't talk about I've been moved from the ring and into the commentator box, not that I'm bitter of course."

"Maybe now I won't have to deal with her annoying comments." Kagome sighed.

"She still has a microphone, so you'll get no luck with that." Kuwabara pointed out.

"Now, it's a great honor that I get this ceremony started!" Juri announced. "The four surviving semi-final teams are Team Gorenja, Team Toguro, Team Urameshi, and Team Uraotogi! Now let's see how those teams will match up in the semi-finals, first we have Team Urameshi vs. Team Uraotogi!"

"That's our cue." Kagome said as the four of them strolled into the arena, Team Uraotogi coming to stand at the opposite end.

"I wasn't expecting to fight this one member short." Hiei stated.

"Whatever is causing Yusuke's delay must be of the utmost importance." Kurama added.

"I don't know why you're stressing Hiei, I'll just beat them all myself." Kuwabara boasted, his chest puffed out proudly.

"Sure thing big guy, and when your plan backfires we three will deal with it." Kagome laughed out._ 'I'm really getting into this life or death battle thing.'_ She thought rather amused.

_'It is because you are a demon, and we do enjoy the thrill of battle.'_ Hiei retorted.

_'How'd you get into my mind?'_ Kagome questioned somewhat angrily.

_'It's not that hard to do now that I know you. One of the many perks of the Jagan Eye.'_ Hiei said nonchalantly.

"Let's go." Kuwabara said as they followed him into the ring.

"What magnificent images of destruction and misery must be swimming in these competitors heads as they stare down their enemies in the ring?" Koto announced gleefully. "But as the countdown approaches zero Yusuke is still nowhere to be seen, leaving the teams slightly mismatched. Does this mean the controversial demon's Hiei and Kurama will be left fighting twice to keep their team alive?"

"HEY! I'm here too you know!" Kagome seethed violently, really not appreciating being left out.

"They have yet to see you fight little one, she will soon see your strengths." Kurama soothed.

"I thought we agreed on a good fight." Shishiwakamaru said as he examined the team. "What has happened to the best of your team?"

"Oh, he just said you guys weren't worth his time." Kuwabara said offhandedly with a wave of his hand causing Shishiwakamaru's amethyst eyes to narrow on Kuwabara.

"It's now time to choose the stipulations on this match." Juri announced.

"It doesn't matter, let's just see who survives." Hiei replied.

"You're a hasty one aren't you boy?" Kuro questioned as he chewed a piece of gum. "I take it you're fighting first."

"That's right I am, first, last, and only." Hiei replied with a smirk. "I've been under too much stress lately, killing you all should be a good remedy."

Shishiwakamaru chuckled. "We're all anxious to fight here," Shishiwakamaru pointed out, "why don't we let an outside party decide the parings?" He questioned as he pulled out a pair dice. "Each six sided die represents a team, with each team member's name on each side with a single wild space in which anyone can fight. You must fight as many times as your name appears as long as you're still alive."

"That don't bother me, but whenever it lands on Yusuke's name, I will be fighting in his place." Hiei said nonchalantly.

"Fate makes her choice then." Shishiwakamaru said as he tossed the dice into the ring. The team held their breath as the die landed on Hiei vs. Makintaro.

"Looks like you've got the big guy." Kuwabara said somewhat unimpressed.

"Hn, your desperate plan has backfired." Hiei shot smugly.

"You talk way too big little man." Makintaro said with a laugh.

"Alright fans, it's the first match-up of the semi-finals, Hiei vs. the big man Makintaro!" Juri announced happily.

At the signaling of the start of the fight Hiei unsheathed his sword and made two quick swipes.

"That's very impressive." Kurama said with a slight smirk.

"What's wrong little man? Have a little accident in your trousers?" Makintaro laughed when he noticed a liquid dripping from between Hiei's legs.

"Your whole nervous system, it leaves little to be desired." Hiei stated simply.

"What are you talking about, come on and give me your best shot." Makintaro boasted.

"Fool, I already did." Hiei mocked as he pulled Makintaro's hand from behind his back.

"Well now, isn't that a bit disgraceful." Shishiwakamaru said slightly embarrassed.

"He's even stronger than last time!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"You're lucky I'm generous." Hiei said as he tossed Makintaro's arm and attempted to exit the ring.

"Where are you going?!" Makintaro questioned furiously as his arm formed into a battle axe. "I'm not done with you!" He said as he charged Hiei. With a quick swipe he attempted to cut Hiei down, but all that met his axe was Hiei's outer cloak.

"Your eyes are rather slow," Hiei stated calmly from atop Makintaro's shoulders, his sword poised above his head, "too bad." He said as he drove the sword into his cranium, leaving Makintaro's lifeless body to fall to the floor.

"And the winner by death is Hiei!" Juri announced happily.

"Hiei wins in under a minute getting bonus points in my book for amputation and skull piercing!" Koto said excitedly.

"And that means it's time for match two!" Juri finished.

"Roll your little dice Shishi, I have a feeling it's going to be me once more." Hiei boasted. "Hurry, I would like a chance to finish warming up."

"Careful, fate may have a sense of humor." Shishi said as he tossed the dice.

Kagome looked on as the dice came to a stop. "So…Kuro Momotaro vs. anyone." Kagome said as she looked around to the tall blonde apish man leisurely chewing a piece of gum.

"This might be my lucky day after all." Hiei said monotonously. "If we can choose anyone of our team to fight in this match, of course it's going to be me."

"The second match of the semi-finals will be Hiei vs. Kuro Momotaro." Juri informed once they had chosen.

"Onji, are you positive he won't pull out that attack he used to wipe out Zeru?" Kagome heard Kuro ask from the other side.

"Absolutely no chance of it," Onji said confidently, "even if he were stupid enough to try he couldn't go through with it. His arm still hasn't recovered from the last time he unleashed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

"That still wouldn't have stopped me." Kuro boasted.

"Don't be so sure of that Kuro," Kagome heard Onji berate, "even with your ability, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame will roast you like a blonde chicken on a spit."

"Sorry to interrupt your talk, but I'd like to fight." Hiei said somewhat bored to the duo across from him.

"What are you jokers whispering about over there huh?!" Kuwabara hollered across the ring and Kagome found herself flinching from loudness, Kuwabara standing next to her was something Kagome should now learn to avoid. "If you have something so important why don't you share it with the rest of the group?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind we'd like to start the match sometime soon." Juri added as she looked between the two groups flinching back a step when Kuro's onyx eyes fiercely met hers. "Or…not, we can wait until whenever you might be ready."

"Pansy." Kagome huffed under her breath.

"Let's get this over; I'm going for two in two." Hiei mocked. "Though I don't think you will last much longer than half that minute."

"Both fighters begin!" Juri announced impatiently and both men walked into the ring.

"If I were you little man, I wouldn't take that last victory go to my head." Kuro informed as he pulled Hiei's sword from Makintaro's lifeless body before kicking it out of the ring. "He may have been the biggest of us, but he was definitely the weakest."

"What a monster, to kick his own teammate out of the ring like that…" Kagome voiced rather sadly.

"I think you'll find I'm a tad tougher than Makintaro was." Kuro said as he drug his tongue down the length of Hiei's sword. "Yeah, sweet sword you got there."

"Hate to say, but that's hardly hygienic." Hiei murmured. "You have no idea how many creatures that sword has cut through."

"Oh I'm sure," Kuro said as he swiped the blade in the air a few times, "let me add one more." Bringing the sword to his forearm he drug the sharp blade against his skin. "Oh yeah, that's it! Hurts so good!" He exclaimed rather morbidly.

"He's making it a little easy for us to beat him…" Kuwabara murmured.

"This is obviously one of the more unconventional moves." Koto announced in an equally morbid fascination.

"Sharp." Kuro gritted out as he grabbed a ball from the multitude that were strapped securely around his waist. "Not that it will do you any good, this is the steaming sphere that seals your fate." He said holding out a yellow ball with a black, if she assumed correctly, upside down peach.

"I don't know what that is but he doesn't make it sound good." Kuwabara observed.

Crushing the ball in his hands a light mist surrounded Kuro and he quickly inhaled the smoke. The cut he previously made upon his forearm with Hiei's sword vanished quickly as brown hair formed on his body. Kagome watched on with rapt fascination as claws and slight fangs began to grow as well.

"Beast Armor, Armor of the Apes, what do you think Hiei?" Kuro questioned darkly.

"Those spheres must contain some animalistic qualities that transfer once consumed." Kurama stated.

"Kuro Momotaro's body is now covered in hair, so much for those freshly waxed washboard abs I loved so dearly." Koto announced, a hint of genuine disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I won't be needing this scrap metal anymore." Kuro mocked as he tossed Hiei's sword to him. "And I can honestly say neither will you."

"Well see about that." Hiei stated as he caught his sword.

Kagome watched on slightly worried as Hiei faced his opponent. The Beast Armor was truly living up to its name, and Kagome wondered how he would overcome this.

"Hiei may actually lose this one if he doesn't figure out a way to overcome his beast armor." Kuwabara muttered.

"Hiei has yet to lose a match; I doubt he wants his winning streak to come to an end." Kagome stated, confident in Hiei's abilities, still she found herself worrying when his sword broke into three pieces just by the hair shielding his arm alone.

"Impossible, what the heck happened to his sword?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"It broke…" Kagome whispered in slight awe.

Hiei just brushed it off, claiming he would rather destroy him with his own hands before launching into attack. Kuro was surprisingly quick; judging by the way he skillfully dodged Hiei's initial attack and sent out a few of his own. Hiei dodged a few of them easily enough, though one of Kuro's fists managed to make contact with Hiei's abdomen, causing Hiei to stumble a moment before both Kuro's closed fist hit hard atop Hiei's skull sending him flying out of the ring and into the retaining wall.

"Oh no, is he alright!?" Kagome questioned worriedly, even without her sensitive hearing the crack of fist on skull rang loudly in her ears. In her worry she totally disregarded Kuro's explanation for his armor, and how it worked. Something along the lines of his stupid body remembering the pain and as long as he consumed a sphere he would be immune to it. Kagome sighed in relief when Hiei stood and began to walk back into the ring, a look of steady determination on his face.

"Come on, whatcha waiting for?" Kuro questioned mockingly. "Where's your famous dark dragon crap?"

"You want it?" Hiei asked with a quirked brow.

"As soon as my body memorizes your most powerful attack I can squash you in the palm of my hand."

Kagome looked a Hiei. "He's seriously considering it?" She questioned no one in particular when she saw his smirk.

"Who am I to turn down a fan's request?" He questioned lightly as he tossed of the headband shielding his Jagan Eye. "Just remember, you brought this upon yourself." He stated as he began to summon the flame. The energy around him was crackling, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. She was vaguely aware of the conversation Kuwabara and Kurama were holding, but she was too concentrated on Hiei at the moment.

_'This looks different from the last time…'_ She though flummoxed as he moved to attack, so deep in thought everything around her seemed to disappear in an instant. She was brought out of her thoughts by Hiei himself.

"I decided why waste the flame of the underworld when the more mundane one of the humans would suffice?" Hiei stated bemusedly.

Kagome thought Hiei had got him, but much to hers, and Hiei's, chagrin he stood with a defiant smirk and consumed yet another sphere. It healed his wounds and gave him yet another coat of his Beast Armor. Ape like fur gave way to blue scales and yellow spike like fur jetting out randomly. 'The Armor of the Phoenix' he called it, but to Kagome it looked nothing like what she thought a phoenix would look.

"This guy's too chicken to stick around and fight in his own skin for once!" Kuwabara exclaimed angrily.

"Nicely put." Kagome and Kurama muttered at the same time.

"You know, this tournament is getting more and more interesting." Kagome mumbled. "I mean, I've seen a lot of spectacular things that may just help me out one day."

"Who knows, you may learn something vital from all this, to help with bringing down Naraku." Kurama stated offhandedly.

Kagome gave him a sidelong glance before turning her eyes back to the match at hand. Hiei was having yet another difficult time with Kuro's newest form. He was seemingly just running blind when he immediately stopped in front of Kuro. "You've left yourself open." He stated simply as his fist began to glow in that odd darkness. "How about double fists of the mortal plane?" He mocked before he brought blow by blow in rapid succession onto Kuro's body, but that proved fruitless as Kuro just went about attacking Hiei in his moment of shocked stupor, leaving him sprawled out face down on the ring floor.

"You convinced chit, there's nothing you can do to beat me, and you might as well stay down on the ground and think of a good way to beg." Kuro mocked the downed Hiei.

"Never, you'll have to rip my libs off to keep me down." Hiei spat viciously.

"Don't give him any ideas idiot!" Kagome hollered from the sidelines.

"It's Hiei, that's what he's good at." Kurama stated. "Infuriating his opponent to no end by his overconfidence and cocky attitude."

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Kagome said with a light laugh, then a pang of regret at the thought of that someone.

Kurama noticed. "If it's any consolation he'll be back to normal when you get back." He stated.

Kagome gave him a silvery wide eyed stare. "Was it Naraku?"

"Yes, and Kikyo had fed him more when they were alone together, to keep him from fighting it." He answered.

"I see, thank you for telling me." She said in a light whisper.

"What the hell is that?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kagome had been ignoring the fight and was at a loss as well, there in the ring was Hiei, but Kuro had changed; yet again. His blue scales and yellow feathers gave way to more brownish fur that covered his entire body, it was sleek fur and his nails had grown into claws. His teeth had morphed as well, becoming sharp and deadly.

"This is my next armor," Kuro stated smugly, "Armor of the Wolf."

"I have known my share of wolves," Kagome pointed out, "and none of them look that hideous." She finished with a wrinkled nose. Her thoughts had wandered to the tanned wolf demon Koga and she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of him looking like this.

"Koga is pretty hideous." Kurama barbed and Kagome lightly swatted his arm.

"Koga's not a bad guy; he's just…well…" Kagome mumbled trying to defend her cherished clueless comrade.

"Dense? Clueless? Thick? Foolish?" Kurama listed, mostly joking.

"Yeah, yeah, that about covers it." She said with a sigh returning her attention back to the fight.

"Don't tell me the great Hiei is ready to quit?" Kuro mocked as Hiei grasped his sword.

"No you incompetent, but I will give you one last chance to." Hiei stated simply.

"That's very sporting of you, but I think I'll pass." Kuro said confidently. "Your memories aren't like mine so I'll give you a little reminder, if you sword didn't work on the first beast armor, it certainly won't work on the third."

"I know." He said bluntly, an unusually bored and disgusted look upon his features. "I hate to use this attack; I find it totally devoid of taste or artistry."

"Whoa, an attack even to barbaric for Hiei to use?" Kuwabara mumbled slightly worried.

"Then it's probably going to be very messy." Kurama stated.

"Ha, don't hold back on me because something's offensive, I'm no snob; I was planning on a vulgar move myself." Kuro barked out then jumped out at Hiei, his fangs sinking deep into Hiei's flesh, or so it appeared. In reality Kuro had barley manage to sink his fangs into Hiei before his sword had pierced his armor with his sword of the darkness flame.

"I'm confused…" Kuwabara mumbled. "What's going on?" He questioned as the various body parts of the late Kuro littered the ring.

"Hiei did summon the darkness flame; he just put his energy into the sword to use as the bait." Kurama explained. "Kuro was dead even before his teeth sank in."

"Smart." Kagome murmured.

"I don't know about this smart business, I mean it's not that different from what I do with my spirit sword." Kuwabara stated with a huff then his eyes narrowed dangerously on Hiei. "Hey wait a second! Were you saying back there that my spirit sword was lacking taste and artistry?!"

"Hn, of course I did." Hiei stated bluntly as he tossed his broken sword to the side and the others walked in to join him in the ring.

"Let me see you injury." Kagome stated as she got close.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." Hiei stated rather gruffly. "Go on and roll your dice, I'm going for three."

Shishi wasted no time in tossing the dice.

"Ura Urashima vs. Kurama!" Juri announced happily and the fighters took their stance in the ring.

Kagome was determined to pay extra attention to this match, something within her screamed for her to watch carefully. She watched as Ura pulled his fishing pole out and begun to swing it over his head, Kurama doing much the same with his rose whip. In a split second they were lashing them at each other, neither wanting to give the other the advantage. They were giving it everything they had when Kurama faltered in his movement for a moment before continuing like nothing happened. Kagome raised a curious brow at that but otherwise continued to watch the match. She was beginning to think it was going to be a stalemate when Ura tripped, Kurama was about to take the strike when Ura vanished momentarily, only to reappear wrapping his fishing line around Kurama in the process, cutting him up rather badly.

"Kurama!" Kagome shouted as his prone form fell to the ring, his rose whip turning back into its normal form.

Ura laughed menacingly at the fallen form of Kurama. "I studied your fighting and found that your only weakness is your kindness." Ura mocked. "In that regard, I suggest you change the way _you _live _your_ life."

"Low down scum…" Kagome mumbled angrily.

"It's not as if Kurama is out of this just yet." Hiei assured.

"It's too late now," Ura continued, "how did you put up with this goody-goody two shoes crap anyway? I had to choke back some major chunks while I was pretending to be an upstanding citizen." He said as he mock gaged. "Boy does it feel good to be bad again." With that he resumed his attack on Kurama, who was able to stand and avoid his attack. Getting to the edge of the ring he noticed that he was trapped within the ring by a sort of barrier.

"Come on, give me some credit here Kurama, you didn't think I was actually trying to hit you with those attacks did you?" Ura scolded. "Hook, line, and sinker, and you're the stupid fish."

"This was not part of my job description!" Juri exclaimed worriedly from within the barrier. "Isn't there anyone who could get me out? I don't belong in here!"

"Before you get any ideas, know that my barrier is stronger than that enchantress Ruka's." Ura pointed out. "In fact, it's impossible to break out from the inside so get comfortable."

"What is that box?" Kagome questioned when Ura threw his back pack down and pulled it out.

"This is the Idun Box, anyone other than the possessor who breathes it's air will quickly revert to their younger age." He informed them. "Back to those awkward adolescence years, the terrible two's, or even infancy. Once infected you'll be so tiny and inexperienced that it'd be like taking candy from a baby."

"Urgh…lame jokes…" Kagome mumbled once Ura opened the box. Soon the ring was filled with a light purple smoke, and Kagome was unable to see what was going on, but she could hear, so she focused all her attention to that sense, hoping she could hear Kurama at all. Suddenly something began to crackle as a strong energy filled the area.

"Whoa, do you feel that too?" Kuwabara questioned.

She could hear the panicked whimpering's of Ura, but another voice caught her attention and she stiffened. "I think I repressed further than you intended, and just when I come to accept my human captivity. 'Yoko has returned,' they cry."

Kagome turned excited eyes to Hiei. "Is that…" She asked and Hiei just nodded.

"Yes, the ring is shrouded in fog, and with Juri M.I.A who knows what fantastic action is happening within the clouded ring." Koto announced quietly.

Kagome could hear him clear as day within the ring, his baritone voice drowned out everything else around her. "There is no room for your fantasies of denial, little vermin. Be assured, I am alive."

'_Alive…has he…returned?' _Kagome thought hopefully, then sobered. _'Then what would happen to Kurama?' _She could hear Ura stuttering about the stories saying he was dead, that he couldn't be there but Yoko brushed it off.

"Yes, I'm so flattered you've heard of me, but as you see the stories were incorrect."

Kuwabara hopped back from the side of the ring when a stray strand of energy crackled against him. "It's like a thunderstorm in there, where is all that energy coming from?"

"It's all Kurama, down to the last drop." Hiei informed excitedly.

"It's different somehow, and a lot more powerful." Kuwabara stated confused.

"It's Yoko." Kagome mumbled quietly.

"Yes, somehow the fool managed to turn him back to his demon form, before he was tainted by you humans." Hiei added and Kagome's silver eyes immediately went to his.

"So, I've tainted him?" She questioned somewhat angrily, the happenings inside the ring falling to the wayside. "I'll have you know I was once a human!"

"Yes, but you were demon when he met you were you not?" Hiei asked trying to think a way out of the hole he just dug for himself.

"Just because I turned demon does not mean that my human views changed at all." Kagome barked.

"No, but it was his growing up with humans that changed him. I doubt that his time with you changed him much, but being forced to live with humans, interact with them and grow with them, that is what changed him." Hiei explained.

"I'm still upset about the comment." Kagome huffed as she turned back to the ring, catching Yoko's voice once more.

"Let's see, how best shall I deal with my prey?" He murmured.

"I'm barely making out two silhouettes in the center of the ring, which I can only assume are the combatants." Koto said as she searched the ring. "That voice I picked up though doesn't sound like either of them."

"Each branch of this tree has a mouth," Kagome heard Yoko explain, still unable to see him; save for a light silhouette, "and each mouth of the branch has saliva that will melt you to the bone in under a minute. The pain will make every second seem like an eternity to you. I never take anything in battle personally, it's only that I do not stand for trespassers and that my death tree enjoys a good meal." Kagome shivered, realizing that Yoko could be quite brutal if he wanted. "Tell me the secret of the Idun Box."

Kagome waited on baited breath for the answer, but it never came. "Look, the smoke's going away." Kuwabara said and sure enough the smoke from the ring began to disappear. Kagome watched as the form of Yoko slowly became clearer and clearer, fighting back a gasp when his form was recognizable.

"Hold the phone people, I've just seen my personal fantasy!" Koto said dreamily. "Sexy ears, a dreamy tail…who is this love god?"

"He's mine is what he is!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Whoa, Kurama really is a fox thing." Kuwabara said dumbly.

"We've told you that." Hiei stated. "He's as he should be."

"My time is up little one," Yoko said fondly, "though I wish I could have stayed a bit longer." In a flash Yoko was gone, leaving Kurama to stand in the ring as it's victor.

Shishi leapt into the ring looking unruffled as he pulled his sword from the corpse of Ura Urashima. "Primitives…never rely on them. Though we did neglect to tell him about the dangers of using that box with your special circumstances. Now let's continue shall we?" The dice left his hands and rolled a bit before landing on Shishi vs. anyone on their own team. "About time I took control." He stated confidently. "Now, which one of you lovely fighters do I get to beat?"

"Hey why doesn't someone cheer for me?" Kuwabara exclaimed over the shouting hoards of Shishi Wakamaru fan girls. "A real man is attractive for how tough he is, not because he's pretty."

"No, but looks never hurt." Kagome muttered then looked over to Kurama. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine, but let's figure out who will be facing Shishi." He said.

"You, with the inferior face," Shishi stated as he pointed to Kuwabara, who just pointed to himself, "well of course, who else would I mean? You must be bored as a sideshow freak, why don't you come fight."

"Why you…" Kuwabara fumed and attempted to get into the ring before Kagome stopped him.

"I want to fight." Kagome stated firmly. "I haven't had the chance to yet."

"Let me handle this, Shishi appears to be their strongest fighter." Hiei stated.

"No, I'll fight him. Onji could be unpredictable, recover your powers for the final match." Kurama butted in.

"You know all your deciding is the order of defeat?" Shishi mocked.

"Kurama it's obvious you only want to fight him in order to discover the secrets of the Idun Box." Hiei replied.

"Why you even talking about it! This Shishi Wakamaru punk insulted _me_!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I…I want to fight!" Kagome huffed.

"Perhaps this could only be decided by a game of Janken." Kurama stated calmly.

"Oh yeah, bring it on, I'm the rock-paper-scissors champion!" Kuwabara proclaimed.

"Janken? What the hell is that?!" Hiei questioned.

"You really didn't have a childhood did you shorty?" Kuwabara asked disbelievingly.

"I pursue strength!" Hiei exclaimed angrily. "I do not have time for your trivial…"

"It's a human game." Kagome said before he could go off on a tirade. "Rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock." She explained while showing the hand sings.

"Pitifully simple." Hiei stated.

"So you ready to get beat?" Kuwabara stated.

"Try me." Hiei said smugly.

"Never played before and already cocky." Kuwabara mocked.

They counted to three and threw their choices. "Oh yea!" Kuwabara exclaimed once he won.

"Hold up, you threw you choice a fraction of a second after we did." Hiei said quickly.

"Come on! It went by way to fast, how could you even tell?" Kuwabara whined.

"I know." Hiei stated.

So once again the four of them played, each round going to Kuwabara, leaving behind a grumpy Kagome and Hiei. "I think he cheats." Kagome whispered to Hiei who only nodded in agreement.

Kuwabara stepped confidently into the ring. "Well Shishi Wakamaru those girls are pretty interested in you." He mocked. "After I'm done with you you'll be Chop Suey Wakamaru."

"Can he not make a fool of himself?" Kagome questioned.

"Let's get started my defective friend." Shishi mocked as he unwrapped his transparent cape. "I've got fame to achieve."

"That is so it! You're going down!" Kuwabara yelled as he rushed Shishi with his spirit sword.

"Somehow, I've got a bad feeling about this." Kagome muttered.

Shishi didn't even flinch as he came rushing, simply escaping his may passes at him. "Don't be ridiculous." He mocked.

Kuwabara continued his barrage on Shishi, but it was proving fruitless. "Shishi can read his every maneuver." Kurama stated from the sidelines.

Kuwabara, in his frustration, launched himself at Shishi who simply dodge and let his cape flow off his body wrapping Kuwabara within it. Within the blink of an eye Kuwabara disappeared with a final call of 'I'm not ugly.'

"Nice last words." Hiei mumbled.

"I lost all trace of him, it's as if he's ceased to exist." Kurama added.

"No…" Kagome whispered.

"What is the rule on this one?" Juri asked confused as she looked around the ring for Kuwabara.

"He lost." Shishi stated simply. "Clearly he is not in the ring, as to where he actually is, I don't know or care. You will have to ask the Cape of No Return for such trivial matters. Somewhere in this world, or maybe the next, or maybe another dimension, I just know he's uncomfortable."

After that explanation Juri announced Shishi the winner and asked for the next fight. Shishi tossed the dice without enthusiasm.

"Looks like anyone from Uraotogi vs. Kagome." Juri announced.

"I'll be happy to go again." Shishi stated.

Kagome excitedly jumped into the ring. "Finally," she sighed, "you have no idea how bored I was."

"How awfully disappointing, I wanted a good match. I don't think I will be able to hit such a fine female such as yourself." Shishi stated as he took in Kagome's form.

"That's odd, pretty boy, because I have no problem beating such a fine female like you." She mocked.

"I don't know if this is a fight of strength or to find out which of them is more attractive." Hiei mumbled.

"Kagome would win hands down." Kurama stated simply.

"Finally, we get to see what the female fighter on team Urameshi is capable of! Will she be a dud? Just someone to fill in the fifth spot?" Koto announced happily.

"It doesn't matter what you think." Kagome said as she stuck her tongue out to the offside announcer. "I was trained by the Great Sesshomaru and a few others, so it's hardly worth my time to prove anything to _you._"

"Did you say Sesshomaru?" Shishi asked with a raised brow. "Well, fame will be mine if I'm able to beat you."

"Fame huh? Well, just so your well aware, Sesshomaru won't be too happy if his dear sister suddenly dies, you get my drift?" She said haughtily. "I'm not wanting you to take it easy on me, just don't kill me." She finished with a wink.

"I wouldn't _dream_ of killing his sister." Shishi stated.

Kagome just scoffed as she withdrew her sword, tossing the scabbard to the outside of the ring. Pacing slowly around Shishi she analyzed the situation, hoping that his skills would be well worth her wait.


End file.
